Harry Potter et le Gardien
by Trampoline
Summary: Harry entreprend sa 6ième année à Poudlard et se voit affublé d'un Gardien.
1. Table des matières

CHAPITRE I - TABLE DES MATIÈRES

Chapitre IIPrologue

Chapitre IIIL'anniversaire de Harry

Chapitre IVDu nouveau dans le voisinage

Chapitre VLe Gardien

Chapitre VIUn dîner insolite

Chapitre VIILa terrible maladie de Hedwige

Chapitre VIIIÀ la mémoire de Sirius Black

Chapitre IXReminiscor Incantatum

Chapitre XLe nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal

Chapitre XILe Maître des détraqueurs

Chapitre XIILe retour des géants

Chapitre XIIILe nouveau directeur de Durmstrang

Chapitre XIVCassiopée

Chapitre XVTrois amis animagi

Chapitre XVIQuand les tableaux s'en mêlent

Chapitre XVIILe défi de Draco Malefoy

Chapitre XVIIIL'acte de bravoure de Neville Londubat

Chapitre XIXL'erreur de Ron

Chapitre XXJour de congé chez les Moldus

Chapitre XXILes jumeaux

Chapitre XXIILe Ministère de la magie

Chapitre XXIIILa colère de Dumbledore

Chapitre XXIVLa visite d'un roi

Chapitre XXVLa tentation

Chapitre XXVILe contrat magique

Chapitre XXVIILe sacrifice

Chapitre XXVIIIÀ la mémoire de Harry


	2. Chapitre 2 Prologue

CHAPITRE II - PROLOGUE

Il est si rare de voir un garçon de seize ans dormir en tenant une baguette d'une main et un grimoire de l'autre, que même une chouette immaculée perchée sur le bord de la fenêtre n'arrive pas à surprendre. Il est d'autant plus rare qu'on puisse imaginer un tel garçon porter une robe noire à 1h00 du matin.

Il faut dire que ce garçon n'est pas un garçon ordinaire, et la robe qu'il porte est en fait une robe de sorcier. Il est sans doute le jeune sorcier le plus populaire de tous les temps, puisqu'il est le seul à ce jour à avoir survécu à un horrible sortilège jeté contre lui par le plus terrible mage noir quand il avait à peine un an, le défigurant au front d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ce garçon est Harry Potter, Celui-qui-a-survécu.

Durant les onze premières années de sa vie, Harry avait cru que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. C'est en recevant sa lettre de Poudlard, des mains de Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des Clés et des Lieux de cette même école, qu'il avait appris qu'en fait il était déjà très connu auprès de la communauté magique à cause des événements entourant son premier anniversaire de sa naissance.

Alors que Harry avait à peine un an, son père, James Potter, avait payé de sa vie pour avoir combattu Voldemort. Son épouse Lily avait tenté de protéger Harry de son corps mais avait également subi le même sort. Toutefois, son sacrifice n'avait pas été vain. Lorsque le mage noir s'était tourné vers Harry pour le tuer également, le sort mortel qui aurait dû éliminer le petit Harry sur-le-champ avait ricoché sur lui et s'était retourné contre le sorcier. Lord Voldemort avait alors été réduit à l'état d'épave et s'était caché, disait-on, treize longues années, affaibli et moribond.

Lorsque Harry terminait sa troisième année à Poudlard, le serviteur soumis de Lord Voldemort, Queudver, avait rejoint son maître et avait réussi, l'année suivante, à redonner toutes ses forces au sorcier ténébreux, par une potion mélangée au sang versé par trois personnes, « les os du père pris en toute ignorance », « la chair du serviteur donnée volontairement » et le « sang de l'ennemi pris par la force ». Harry avait alors 14 ans.

Au début de cette même année, Harry avait été choisi contre toute attente, et bien malgré lui, avec Cédric Diggory de Poufsouffle et deux autres jeunes sorciers d'écoles étrangères, respectivement de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons, pour concourir au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Chacun devait compléter trois épreuves. Le 24 juin, alors qu'avec Cédric ils avaient tous les deux réussi la troisième et dernière tâche et mis la main sur la Coupe qui les aurait proclamés gagnants ex aequo, celle-ci les avait transportés devant Voldemort et Cédric avait été froidement assassiné, forçant ainsi Harry à combattre Lord Voldemort dans un duel à mort.

Par une extrême force de concentration, Harry avait réussi à forcer Lord Voldemort à se soumettre au Priori Incantatum, une remontée des sortilèges qui avait eu pour effet d'extraire de sa baguette une forme d'écho des personnes qu'il avait assassinées. C'est ainsi que Harry avait vu l'ombre de Cédric pour une dernière fois, un Moldu et une sorcière récemment disparus, de même que ses parents sortir de la baguette magique de Lord Voldemort. Ce fut aussi la première fois qu'il avait entendu la voix de son père. Toutes les ombres s'étaient réunies autour de Voldemort pour protéger Harry alors que celui-ci s'enfuyait avec le corps de Cédric vers le Portoloin qui les ramènerait à Poudlard.

On avait ainsi découvert que le professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal, Maugrey Fol-Oeil, avait été séquestré dans le sous-sol de son bureau et remplacé par le fils de Barty Croupton, un Mangemort qui se transformait à l'aide d'un Polynectar préparé par ses soins. On avait aussi découvert que Rogue avait jadis été un Mangemort, mais qu'il s'était rallié à Dumbledore avant l'ascension de Lord Voldemort.

Harry avait ainsi gagné le tournoi et avait récolté le prix de mille Gallions d'or des mains du Ministre de la magie qui refusait de croire au retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Toutefois, la douleur et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait face à la mort de Cédric l'avaient empêché d'accepter cet argent. Il avait donc remis la bourse aux jumeaux Weasley pour leur éventuel magasin de farces et attrapes qu'ils rêvaient d'ouvrir un jour tout en leur faisant promettre d'acheter de nouveaux vêtements à leur frère Ron, le meilleur ami de Harry.

Avec la fin de l'année, Harry avait vu partir ses amis, Ron et Hermione, son parrain Sirius, qui était revenu durant l'année scolaire pour le protéger, et Hagrid, parti en mission secrète pour Poudlard.

Au grand désespoir de Harry, Dumbledore avait refusé qu'il passe l'été chez les Weasley. Après les épreuves qu'il venait de subir, il espérait pouvoir se réfugier chez des amis. Il ne voulait plus retourner chez les Dursley.

Puis, un soir vers la fin de cet été là, Harry, 15 ans déjà, désoeuvré de n'avoir encore reçu aucune nouvelle de ses amis… ni de ses ennemis, était parti se balader sous les étoiles. Après une rencontre fortuite et orageuse avec son cousin dans un parc, il l'avait sauvé d'un état pire que la mort en jetant contre deux détraqueurs envoyés directement dans Privet Drive à son intention un charme de Patronus, le seul capable de les faire fuir. Mme Figg, venue à leur rescousse, se révéla être une Cracmol chargée de veiller sur Harry.

Par une lettre acheminée dans les minutes suivantes, le Ministère de la magie avait expulsé Harry de Poudlard pour avoir contrevenu au décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle et l'avait menacé de détruire sa baguette. Heureusement, après le rapide passage de Dumbledore au Ministère de la magie, celui-ci avait retiré les menaces d'expulsion et on avait plutôt convoqué Harry à une audition afin de décider de son sort et, le cas échéant, de son expulsion de l'école de sorciers.

Un soir, alors que les Dursley étaient sortis et qu'il attendait le retour de sa chouette avec des nouvelles de ses amis, la maison fut littéralement envahie par près d'une dizaine de sorciers qui le ramenèrent au 12 Grimauld Place à Londres, maison familiale des Black, devenue le repère secret de l'Ordre du Phénix que présidait Dumbledore.

Enfin, après une audition devant un auditoire constitué entre autres du Ministre de la magie, de quelques autres membres influents et de Dumbledore, Harry fut lavé de toute accusation et pu ainsi rejoindre Poudlard avec ses amis.

L'année de ses 15 ans fut sans doute la plus difficile de toutes. Prisonnier entre un professeur de défense contre les forces mal aussi incompétent que sadique et un directeur qui ne croisait même plus son regard, Harry s'était également découvert capable de percevoir les émotions de Voldemort lors de rêves aussi troublants que douloureux.

Grâce à l'un de ces rêves, Harry sauva la vie de M. Weasley, attaqué par un serpent, mais ce rêve permit également à Voldemort de découvrir le lien qui les unissait, à sa très grande satisfaction. Le professeur Rogue fut mandé pour donner des leçons particulières d'« Occlumencie » à Harry, au grand déplaisir des deux protagonistes d'ailleurs, afin que Harry apprenne à se défendre contre un puissant sortilège de possession, le « Legilimens ». Après quelques mois, les leçons s'interrompirent soudainement suite à l'intrusion d'un Harry trop curieux dans la Pensine du professeur Rogue et à la découverte de souvenirs concernant ses parents.

Pour contrecarrer les projets du Professeur Umbridge qui restreignaient les leçons de défense contre les forces du mal à d'idiotes théories et lectures, Hermione constitua, avec quelques autres élèves, un club secret où Harry se vit offrir le poste de « professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ». Le membres du club décidèrent de baptiser leur association : Armée de Dumbledore ou « l'A.D. ».

Avec la publication d'un article par Rita Skeeter dans le Chicaneur sur tous les faits entourant le retour de Lord Voldemort, Harry recouvre enfin une certaine crédibilité auprès de la communauté magique, sauf évidemment Umbridge, le sadique professeur.

Vers la fin des classes, alors que Harry, Hermione, Ron et quelques autres membres de l'A.D. apprennent par l'elfe de maison de Sirius que celui-ci est possiblement en danger, ils tombent dans un piège en accourant au Ministère de la magie. Ils découvrent ainsi la fameuse porte à laquelle Harry rêve depuis plusieurs mois dont Voldemort en désire à tout prix l'ouverture.

Harry pénètre dans la pièce et s'empare de l'objet tant convoité, un petite bulle de verre qui porte son nom et celui de Lord Voldemort. Dans cette bulle de verre se cache une destinée unique, la prophétie dont Voldemort cherche tant à en découvrir le secret.

Après un long combat opposant Harry, ses amis et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix aux Mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même, venu prendre possession de la prophétie, la boule de verre est malencontreusement cassée par Neville. De même, Sirius, provoquant Bellatrix Lestrange, est abattu par elle et le choc du sortilège le pousse vers une arche protégée d'un léger voile derrière lequel disparaît Sirius, sans jamais reparaître. Sirius est mort.

Voldemort, constatant sa défaite, disparait et Harry, fou de douleur, est renvoyé à Poudlard dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry déchaîne alors toute sa colère accumulée contre lui. Le directeur, infiniment las, révèle enfin tous les secrets entourant la naissance de Harry et le contenu de la première de deux prophéties révélées seize ans auparavant par le professeur Trewlaney. Dumbledore avoue aussi sa profonde affection pour Harry, faiblesse maintenant connue de Voldemort et dont il se servira dans ses sombres plans.

Cette prophétie annonce la venue au monde du seul être qui aura le pouvoir de détruire Le Seigneur Noir.

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »

Dumbledore lui révèle aussi le secret du charme ancien qui protégeait encore Harry contre l'attaque de Voldemort à sa naissance. La seule consolation en cette triste fin d'année était l'accueil que lui avait réservé certains des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et la menace qu'ils avaient fait peser sur les Dursley.


	3. Chapitre 3 L'anniversaire de Harry

CHAPITRE III - L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE HARRY

On était le 31 juillet et Harry rêvait encore…Il faisait souvent ce même rêve et chaque fois, celui-ci se précisait de plus en plus. Contrairement aux événements réels qui avaient perturbé les rêves de Harry l'année précédente, il savait que cette fois-ci, ce n'était que produits de son imagination.

Il n'avait jamais vu d'endroit pareil. Les couleurs étaient si vives. Jamais, de sa mémoire, le rouge n'avait-il été plus éclatant et l'or plus éblouissant. Tout illuminait. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Harry n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un tel endroit puisse exister. Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'il s'y sentait bien. Il s'y sentait en sécurité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette salle avait un je ne sais quoi de mystique et il ne comprenait pas sa présence en un tel lieu. Ce qu'il savait par contre, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas le quitter. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller.

La pièce était parfaitement ronde et assez grande pour s'y perdre. Des vitraux décoraient les douze fenêtres rouges et or sur lesquelles couraient deux minuscules fils bleu et or entrelacés.

Au centre de l'immense salle, trônait une table magnifique. Harry tenta de s'en rapprocher pour toucher les reliefs qui la recouvraient, mais s'en trouva incapable. Ses pieds étaient soudés au sol. Assise sur plusieurs supports de bois d'ébène finement sculptés, sans doute par les meilleurs artisans de l'époque, cette immense table ancestrale, d'au moins quinze centimètres d'épaisseur, était gravée de douze symboles identiques que Harry crut reconnaître, mais sans arriver à les identifier.

Autour de la table, il y avait douze immenses chaises de bois à haut dossier, également sculptées dans le même bois mais aux motifs réduits, s'harmonisant parfaitement avec les douze chandeliers vraisemblablement faits d'or, placés à égale distance autour de la table. Devant chacune des chaises brûlait une chandelle écarlate donnant ainsi à la pièce sa couleur mystérieuse. Une épée différente pour chaque place, sertie de pierreries, également de couleurs différentes dont une seule était de rubis et d'or, était gravée sur son manche par le même symbole.

Harry pouvait percevoir chaque détail, chaque pierre qui composait le mur circulaire, ressentait la chaleur provenant des flammes de l'immense foyer et pouvait même sentir l'odeur du bois qui s'y consumait, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à se rapprocher de la table. Au moment où il tentait une fois de plus de soulever un pied, il sentit un changement dans l'atmosphère. Une présence, puissante et menaçante. Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur la tête. Il essaya de marcher, mais ses pieds étaient moulés à même le plancher et ses bras étaient plaqués contre son corps. Il était complètement paralysé, comme stupéfixé.

Harry leva les yeux et le vit enfin. De l'autre côté de la table, debout devant l'une des immenses chaises, se tenait un homme aux proportions impressionnantes. Il était si grand qu'il semblait toucher le plafond et ses yeux noirs étaient tellement renfoncés dans leur orbite qu'on en voyait à peine leur couleur. Son regard de glace était fixé sur Harry. Il douta un moment que son rêve connut un dénouement agréable. En fait, il doutait même pouvoir se réveiller.

Au moment où il allait tenter quelque chose d'incroyable et complètement stupide, c'est-à-dire fuir dans la direction opposée, l'homme prit l'épée d'or et de rubis dans sa main droite, la sortit de son fourreau, l'examina puis, d'un coup sec, se sectionna l'index de la main gauche. Harry sursauta et vit l'homme ramasser son doigt et le remettre en place. Un éclair jaune jaillit alors de sa main et celle-ci redevint parfaitement normale, comme si cette scène n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il s'avança tranquillement vers Harry, souriant d'un air narquois. Plus il se rapprochait, plus Harry tentait de reculer, mais il ne pouvait faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul petit mouvement. Tout son corps se tendait vers l'arrière et il était à deux doigts de tomber. Un gargouillement sortit alors de sa bouche qui devint bientôt très sèche.

L'homme posa une main lourde sur l'épaule de Harry et soudain, son visage se transforma. Il sourit. Ses yeux encore agrandis de frayeur, Harry examina le visage de l'homme à la longue barbe taillée au carré et aux sourcils broussailleux. Il réalisa soudain que ses yeux étaient en fait d'un gris très foncé et qu'il semblait tourmenté. Il avait déjà vu ce regard.

Bienvenue Harry, dit-il alors.

Toc! Toc!

Harry sursauta et s'éveilla enfin.

- Hedwige! »

Harry repoussa ses couvertures et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Voilà un petit moment qu'elle attendait à l'extérieur, sans frapper, comme si elle savait qu'elle attirerait des ennuis à Harry si elle s'impatientait. Toutefois, elle semblait épuisée et à bout de patience. Lorsque Harry ouvrit enfin la fenêtre pour laisser sa chouette entrer, il comprit tout de suite pourquoi. Autour de sa tête, voletait un oiseau minuscule infatigable et débordant d'énergie. « Mais que fait Coq avec toi? » Harry referma la fenêtre derrière eux. Il était minuit cinq.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, comme toujours, on entendait l'oncle Vernon ronfler. Harry s'était toujours demandé comment sa tante Pétunia avait jamais pu s'habituer à un tel vacarme.

Te voilà enfin! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Harry sans remarquer que sa chouette s'était presque effondrée sur son lit. C'est de Ron?

Il avait presque oublié que c'était le jour de son anniversaire et que la journée précédente lui avait parue interminable. Depuis que le Ministère de la magie avait enfin accepté la réalité et le retour de Lord Voldemort, les courriers n'étaient plus interceptés. Au contraire, il recevait maintenant des nouvelles régulières de ses amis et chaque journée qui séparait l'arrivée d'une lettre d'une autre était déjà trop longue. Depuis qu'il les connaissait, ses amis n'avaient jamais oublié son anniversaire, sauf l'année précédente, mais, à ce moment là, ils étaient tenus au silence par Dumbledore.

Hedwige se posa doucement sur son épaule, jeta le paquet qu'elle tenait dans son bec sur ses genoux et lui mordilla doucement l'oreille avant de se diriger vers sa cage où l'attendait sa mangeoire pleine, de l'eau fraîche… et Coq. Elle fit entendre un hululement réprobateur pour cet intrus, et gonfla ses plumes afin d'utiliser le maximum d'espace pour le pousser à quitter sa cage, sans succès.

- C'est de Ron! Tu es allé chez Ron? Comment as-tu su que Ron avait quelque chose pour moi?

Il se doutait bien que Hedwige était allée visiter son ami pour s'assurer que personne ne l'oublierait. Elle le faisait toujours.

« Salut Harry, Bonne fête. Maman te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et t'envoie quelques petits gâteaux et un bisou… et Ginny aussi évidemment. Elle va me frapper pour ça. Comment ça va? Moi pas trop mal. Mon père est appelé tous les jours au Ministère. Ma mère est très inquiète et hier, elle a éclaté. Ils se sont disputés… à propos de Percy. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais ça semble très sérieux.

Hedwige est passée au-dessus de la maison alors que Fred et George (de passage), Ginny et moi on se pratiquait un peu sur nos balais. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je l'aie interceptée. On a joué un peu au Quidditch avec elle et je crois qu'elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié qu'on la prenne comme vif d'or pour quelques instants. Habituellement, on utilise Coq. Elle a quand même accepté de porter ton cadeau qui était bien trop lourd pour lui. Mais tu connais Coq, il tenait absolument à accomplir sa mission. Je lui ai donc donné cette lettre. Fred et George ont trouvé un appartement à Londres et ils ont déjà commencé à emménager. Je pourrai enfin avoir leur chambre.

Harry ouvrit le paquet en riant, mais s'étouffa en voyant ce que Ron lui avait envoyé.

- Oh Ron!

Il s'agissait d'un livre «Construire son propre balai de Quidditch» dont l'auteur inconnu était photographié derrière le livre. Harry adorait les livres de magie car, contrairement aux livres de Moldus, les images étaient toujours en mouvement et l'endos de celui-ci montrait l'auteur volant dans tous les sens sur son balai de couleur métallique et sur lequel on voyait clairement l'inscription «Stardust 2004».

« Maman aimerait bien que tu viennes passer les dernières semaines de vacances avec nous. Elle a demandé à Dumbledore, mais aucune réponse n'est encore arrivée, ce qui est assez étrange d'ailleurs. De ton côté, ce serait possible? Nous pensons que ta famille n'y verra pas d'inconvénients. Réponds-moi vite en renvoyant Coq. »

Toc Toc!

Harry leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. Deux hiboux, un grand-duc et une grande chouette au plumage que Harry jugea magnifique, attendaient patiemment à la fenêtre.

Aussitôt que Harry l'ouvrit, les deux oiseaux entrèrent, laissèrent tomber leur paquet sur le lit puis s'engouffrèrent dans la cage de Hedwige, forçant celle-ci et Coq à se presser contre les barreaux. Seuls les yeux courroucés de Hedwige indiquèrent qu'elle n'appréciait pas l'invasion de sa maison. Toutefois, les deux hiboux ne restèrent que le temps de boire un peu d'eau et s'envolèrent aussitôt désaltérés.

- C'est de Hermione… et Hagrid!

Dans le paquet qu'elle lui envoyait, elle avait laissé une carte.

« Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu? Mes parents et moi sommes allés aux États-Unis cette année. Nous avons visité des sites épatants. Tu sais, là-bas, il y a eu beaucoup de chasses aux sorcières, dont celle de Salem. Quelle tragédie! Les Moldus avaient tellement peur des sorciers qu'ils ont même tué des enfants innocents. J'ai visité toutes les bibliothèques bien sûr, mais ils n'ont pas beaucoup de livres intéressants. J'ai bouquiné dans quelques librairies et là, j'ai trouvé quelques petites merveilles, comme le livre que je t'envoie. Évidemment, je ne l'ai pas lu. Je l'ai trouvé dans une librairie de Moldus et personne ne l'avait encore acheté. Pourtant, il a plus de 250 ans!

J'ai l'impression qu'il était sous la protection d'un sortilège repousse-moldu ou quelque chose de ce genre puisque même le caissier a eu de la difficulté à y mettre un prix. Je ferai des recherches quand nous serons à l'école. Comme il n'y en avait qu'un seul exemplaire, je l'ai gardé pour toi, mais tu dois absolument me le prêter ensuite. Ron et ses parents m'ont invitée à passer les dernières semaines de vacances chez eux. Ils t'ont invité aussi n'est-ce pas? J'espère que Dumbledore sera d'accord. »

Harry sourit. C'était bien de Hermione de lui donner un livre et de s'en réserver l'utilisation. Harry jeta un coup d'œil et resta sans voix, le souffle coupé. « Devenir un animagi ». Comment avait-elle pu trouver ce livre et en plus, dans une bibliothèque de Moldus américaine. C'était incroyable, Hermione avait toujours le chic pour dénicher le cadeau original. Il se promit d'y jeter un coup d'œil dès le lendemain, il était trop fatigué pour le faire maintenant.

Dans le paquet que lui envoyait Hagrid, il y trouva une photo de lui-même et de Graup, son demi-frère géant. En fait, on ne voyait que la tête de son ami et le torse du géant.

« Bonjour Harry, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de t'acheter un cadeau puisque j'étais à l'extérieur. Mais je t'envoie un petit souvenir en attendant ton retour. Je t'envoie également quelques gâteaux que j'ai préparés à ton intention. La recette m'a été donnée par ma chère amie Mme Maxime. J'espère que tu les aimeras. »

Harry ouvrit d'abord fébrilement la lettre de Poudlard que lui adressait la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor avec la liste de ses effets scolaires et le résultat de ses BUSEs de l'année précédente :

« Monsieur Potter,

Je suis heureuse de vous faire parvenir les résultats de vos Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. À la lecture de vos résultats, vous remarquerez que vous ne possédez pas suffisamment de BUSEs pour compléter les cours nécessaires à l'obtention de vos ASPIC en vue de vous préparer à votre formation d'Auror, si tel est toujours votre désir. Toutefois, tel que convenu lors de notre entretien d'orientation, nous organiserons à votre rentrée, avec la participation des professeurs des matières nécessaries, un horaire particulier en vue de parfaire votre formation.

Veuillez agréer, Monsieur Potter, mes meilleures salutations.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice adjointe

École de sorcellerie de Poudlard

O:Optimal :

E:Efforts exceptionnels

A:Acceptable

P:Piètre

D:Désolant

Métarmophose : E

Potions : A

Défenses contre les forces du mal : O

Divination : P

Histoire de la magie : A

Astrologie : A

Botanique : E

Soins aux créatures magiques : O

Sortilèges : O

Il regarda ensuite les biscuits de Hagrid d'un air douteux et tenta de les croquer, mais sans succès. Ils étaient encore plus durs qu'à l'ordinaire. Décidément, les biscuits de géants étaient immangeables. Il les laissa tomber dans la mangeoire de Hedwige.

Ils vous plaisent? demanda Harry aux deux hiboux. Trempe-les un peu dans ton eau, Hedwige, ce sera plus facile, ajouta-t-il peu convaincant.

Hedwige les picora et Coq cherchait désespérément un endroit où prendre prise, mais vu l'impossibilité pour eux d'y percer le moindre trou, Hedwige les ignora et Harry les jeta aux poubelles.

Immensément heureux et reconnaissant, Harry alla ranger tous ses présents sous la vieille languette du plancher qui lui servait de cachette et installa les cartes sur son bureau. Il dormit ensuite jusqu'au lendemain d'un sommeil réparateur et sans rêve cette fois-ci.

- Aaaaaargh! Vernon! Vernon! Vite, viens ici. Aaaaah! Au secours…! Vernoooon!

L'oncle Vernon, assis au salon devant un bon feu en train de lire son quotidien favori, ramassa toute sa masse et tenta de se lever d'un bond. Malheureusement, il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir se propulser dans la cuisine où il trouva sa femme debout sur une chaise, de même que son fils, recroquevillé sur le comptoir de cuisine avec sur leur visage une expression de pure frayeur. Harry, arrivé à la course en même temps que son oncle, vit que les regards étaient tous tournés vers les portes d'armoires sous l'évier.

Dans le fond de l'armoire, un rat noir complètement effrayé, tentait de se cacher derrière les produits de nettoyage et une expression de dégoût apparut sur le visage joufflu et moustachu de l'oncle Vernon. La tante Pétunia, toujours sur la chaise, continuait de crier et Dudley tentait de ramener ses jambes immenses sur le comptoir, mais son corps gras et transpirant n'arrivait pas à tout entasser, de sorte qu'il en perdait presque l'équilibre. Harry, dans d'autres circonstances, aurait certainement trouvé la situation tout à fait hilarante.

Pendant ce temps, l'oncle Vernon avait eu le temps d'enfiler une paire de gants de jardin et tentait vainement d'assommer le rat à l'aide d'un outil de jardin tout en essayant de l'attraper de l'autre main.

- CE RAT EST À TOI? cria si fort son oncle que Harry crut un instant que ses tympans venaient d'éclater. – Un rat? Je n'ai pas de rat, se défendit Harry. Un sombre pressentiment l'envahit. Se pouvait-il que… Queudver… mais non, pas ici, c'était impossible.

- ET MOI JE TE DIS QUE CE RAT EST TOI! s'époumona l'oncle Vernon. ET TU VEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI IL EST À TOI CE RAT? Harry n'était pas très sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse, mais il savait que quoiqu'il réponde, il s'attirerait les foudres de toute façon.

- Euh! Bien sûr, pourquoi ce rat serait-il à moi?

- PARCE QU'IL TIENT UNE LETTRE, VOILÀ POURQUOI!

M. Dursley, une fois la lettre enfin agrippée, frappa le rat pour tenter de le déloger, mais celui-ci évita heureusement les coups, mordit férocement son bourreau, qui lâcha prise sur un cri de douleur comme jamais Harry ne l'avait entendu et réussit à s'enfuir à toutes pattes.

Tournoyant tout d'abord sur lui-même pour s'orienter, le rat disparut entre les barreaux de la chaise où se tenaient encore tante Pétunia et maintenant son fils, accrochés l'un à l'autre, défiant ainsi toutes les lois de la gravité. Le rat passa sous la table de cuisine effrayant encore plus les deux trapézistes puis disparut au ras du plancher vers le salon.

Harry le poursuivit à toute vitesse et n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir la porte de devant sur le rat reconnaissant avant que celui-ci ne file à toute allure. Harry était certain de ne jamais le revoir. Il devait maintenant affronter son oncle et tenter de récupérer sa lettre. D'ailleurs celui-ci venait justement à sa rencontre, sa main ensanglantée enroulée dans un linge à vaisselle, le visage violet boursouflé de colère.

Entre là toi, lui dit-il d'un ton glacial en le poussant avec une telle force vers le salon que Harry manqua le pas et tomba par terre. « Que signifie cette lettre et ce rat ? » Je croyais que vous utilisiez des hiboux C'est absolument répugnant. Pétunia et Dudley sont dans tous leurs états et regarde ma main. REGARDE MA MAIN! Ton rat m'a mordu. ET JE SAIGNE!

- Euh! Ce n'est pas mon rat et tante Pétunia n'a pas à s'inquiéter, tu sais, habituellement ils sont parfaitement propres. Mon ami Ron en avait un et …

En voyant le visage de son oncle virer du rouge au bleu, il se dit soudain qu'il venait de perdre une belle occasion de se taire.

- Alors? reprit son oncle, après que Harry eut ouvert sa lettre, de quoi s'agit-il? Va-t-on venir te chercher? Si ce sont tes zoulous d'amis qui te demandent, ceux qui ont osé me menacer, surtout dis-leur bien que tu acceptes leur invitation. Mais surtout, ajouta-t-il furieux, je ne veux absolument pas qu'ils viennent te chercher ici. Dis-leur bien surtout. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, ajouta-t-il en tournant le dos et retournant réconforter sa femme et son fils.

En montant dans sa chambre, Harry pensait qu'il était quand même drôle de voir comment son oncle et sa tante oubliaient toutes les règles de politesse quand il s'agissait de ses amis. Avait-on le droit de s'inviter comme ça chez des gens sans crier gare? Bien sûr que si, se dit Harry. Il savait bien que Ron et ses parents n'attendaient qu'un mot de lui. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa minuscule chambre et referma la porte derrière lui puis ouvrit la lettre.

« Cher Harry, j'ai utilisé un autre mode de messagerie cette fois-ci pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur ta maison de Moldus. Ce rat est reconnu pour sa discrétion. Je voulais te donner de nos nouvelles. Nous avons réintégré la maison de Sirius. Tout semble plus triste que jamais. Tu seras surpris d'apprendre que même le tableau de sa mère est demeuré silencieux depuis que Dumbledore lui a appris le décès de Sirius. »

En lisant ces mots, son estomac se contracta de douleur. Il était encore trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt, et il détestait la moindre allusion à son parrain. Il continua sa lecture avec une certaine rétience.

« D'ailleurs, Dumbledore libérera bientôt la maison du secret qui la tient invisible, nous changeons d'endroit. Cette maison est devenue peu sûre depuis qu'elle est convoitée par les héritiers de la famille Black, les Lestrange et les Malefoys notamment. Je suis maintenant responsable de Buck, mais plus pour longtemps. Il retournera bientôt vers son premier maître, c'est beaucoup mieux pour lui ».

À ces mots, Harry sentit monter en lui une bouffée de gratitude envers Dumbledore. Dans sa lettre Hagrid ne lui en avait pas parlé, peut-être ne le savait-il pas encore, mais il pouvait s'imaginer sa joie.

« Il se passe de drôles de choses au Ministère. On parle beaucoup de la prison d'Azkaban ces temps-ci et des Mangemorts bien sûr. As-tu eu mal à ta cicatrice dernièrement? Le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de t'informer qu'il a mandé un Gardien pour t'escorter jusqu'à Poudlard. Il restera avec toi toute l'année scolaire. Il est parfaitement fiable et fidèle à Dumbledore. Il est censé communiquer directement avec toi avant le début des classes. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. »

- Un gardien? S'écria-t-il. Mais, mais… de quoi aurai-je l'air? N'avait-il pas prouvé qu'il était capable de se passer d'une baby-sitter? Il pensa aussitôt à Mme Figg, à ses nombreux chats… et à l'odeur de vieux choux qui embaumait sa maison.

Depuis son retour dans la maison des Dursley, il la voyait plus souvent maintenant, mais les Dursley ne devaient jamais savoir qu'elle était liée au monde de la magie, même si à titre de Cracmol, elle était incapable d'en faire. C'était leur secret. Parfois Harry s'arrêtait chez elle et elle l'accueillait toujours avec plaisir. Elle lui parlait du temps jadis. Malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais connu ses parents, mais savoir qu'elle habitait le voisinage était réconfortant pour Harry. Il n'était plus vraiment seul.

« Je reprendrai bientôt contact avec toi et nous aurons la possibilité de nous voir. Ça te plairait? À bientôt. Remus Lupin. P.S. Joyeux Anniversaire Harry. »

Un peu déçu qu'aucun cadeau n'accompagne la lettre, mais content de savoir que l'on pensait toujours à lui, Harry rangea la lettre avec les cartes de ses amis. Il se souvenait du temps où ses anniversaires étaient les moments les plus pénibles de sa vie. Depuis quelques années cependant, depuis son entrée à Poudlard en fait, ces moments avaient pris une autre tournure et il les attendait maintenant avec impatience. Comme il avait hâte de retourner à l'école. Il n'en pouvait plus de demeurer dans cette maison. Et puis, ce gardien, de quoi avait-il l'air?


	4. Chapitre 4 Du nouveau dans le voisinage

CHAPITRE IV – DU NOUVEAU DANS LE VOISINAGE

Le début de l'été avait mal commencé pour Harry. En effet, dès son retour d'école, malgré les menaces de Maugrey Fol Œil et de certains autres à l'endroit de son oncle, on lui avait fait sentir qu'il était responsable du fait que Tante Marge avait renoncé à les inviter pour les vacances, puisqu'il aurait été obligé de les accompagner. Il avait pourtant tenté de convaincre son oncle qu'à 16 ans, il était parfaitement capable de demeurer seul à la maison, ce qui aurait volontiers fait son affaire.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser seul ici? Je n'ai pas envie de voir la maison envahie par ces gens bizarres ou ces rats de malheur à mon retour. Et puis, qui sait ce que tu serais bien capable de faire en notre absence.

Malgré la promesse de Harry, l'oncle Vernon avait catégoriquement refusé de quitter la maison et tous en avait accablé Harry. D'ailleurs, qui leur en aurait voulu? Trois années plus tôt, Harry avait réagi avec colère lorsque la sœur moustachue de l'oncle Vernon avait insulté ses parents. Il avait alors gonflé l'horrible harpie jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne un énorme ballon. Le Ministère de la magie avait dû intervenir en la soumettant au sortilège d'amnésie et l'avait crevée afin qu'elle retrouve sa forme initiale. Fort heureusement, cette fois-là, Harry n'avait subi aucun blâme. Depuis, son oncle Vernon et sa tante Pétunia avaient rarement des nouvelles d'elle et c'était tant mieux, selon Harry.

Las d'être constamment la source de leurs malheurs, Harry avait pris l'habitude de se promener dans son quartier. En fait, il se plaisait à dire qu'il patrouillait, mais personne n'était au courant, sauf peut-être Mme Figg qu'il rencontrait parfois. Il ne partait jamais longtemps, puisqu'à chaque retour, on le soumettait invariablement à un interminable interrogatoire sur ses allées et venues et surtout sur les personnes avec qui il avait parlé. Harry ne parlait jamais à personne et personne ne lui parlait.

Il regrettait le temps où, avant de commencer son éducation de magicien à Poudlard, on le saluait parfois dans la rue. Ces gens, il l'avait appris plus tard, faisaient partie de la communauté magique et il s'était toujours demandé s'ils avaient été chargés de le surveiller pour le protéger, à l'instar de Mme Figg.

À cause de la peur qu'inspirait son énorme cousin à ses camarades de classe, Harry n'avait jamais eu d'amis jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard. Comme Ron et Hermione lui manquaient! En fait, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne que Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de revoir et c'était Rogue, le détestable Maître des potions.

Cet après-midi là, assis sur le muret de la propriété, il regardait pensivement les autres maisons de Privet Drive. Quand son regard croisa celui désapprobateur d'un voisin, il rougit et se tourna de l'autre côté, mais ce qu'il vit alors le sortit instantanément de sa torpeur. Il se redressa aussi soudainement que les cheveux de sa tête.

Au bout de la rue, il y avait une maison, la plus ancienne de Little Whinging, et la préférée de Harry. En effet, il était souvent passé devant cette maison abandonnée et il l'adorait. Après plusieurs années de laisser-aller, la maison semblait revenir à la vie. Elle semblait tout à coup avoir changé de couleur et détonnait maintenant encore plus sur les autres. Et puis… Était-ce possible? Il se frotta les yeux. La maison avait-elle vraiment bougé? Il ferma les yeux et regarda de nouveau. Mais si! La maison bougeait vraiment. En jetant un regard autour de lui, il constata qu'aucun des voisins ne semblait remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Un malaise s'empara de lui, car il venait précisément de se rappeler son rêve étrange de la veille. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir des détails, mais il voyait une table, une épée et… quoi d'autre encore… un foyer. Oui, c'est ça, il y avait un foyer dans son rêve. Un grand âtre où brûlait un immense feu qui réchauffait la pièce. Puis plus rien. Seulement un malaise, une impression de danger. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passait? Était-il en train de devenir complètement cinglé? Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il resta songeur encore quelques secondes puis secoua sa tête et se dirigea finalement vers la maison voisine pour l'examiner de plus près.

Sa tante, qui passait tous ses temps libres à la fenêtre dans le vain espoir de découvrir chez ses voisins des détails croustillants, cria :

- Où vas-tu? Reviens tout de suite.

- Je ne vais qu'à côté, je crois que nous avons de nouveaux voisins.

Par la fenêtre ouverte, Harry entendit distinctement sa tante ordonner à son fils de le suivre de près, comme elle le faisait toujours quand Harry s'éloignait, et lui recommanda de rapporter autant de détails qu'il le pouvait sur les nouveaux arrivants. Il entendit son cousin grogner qu'il avait autre chose à faire, mais finalement, comme il était aussi curieux que sa mère, il obtempéra et sortit de la maison. Depuis un certain temps d'ailleurs, Dudley s'entêtait à demeurer dans l'environnement immédiat de la maison… et de Harry.

Il dû attendre que son cousin l'eût rejoint et Dieu sait qu'il en mettait du temps avec son corps lourdaud. Et si je le faisais disparaître quelque temps, pensa-t-il? Peut-être que le Ministère de la magie ne m'expulserait pas de Poudlard pour une « erreur aussi minime ». Au moins, Dudley ne lui tapait plus sur la tête.

Harry s'arrêta donc devant la maison ancestrale et se baissa pour attacher son lacet, question de ne pas paraître trop indiscret. Plus rien! Aucun mouvement, tant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur de la résidence, et Harry fut convaincu avoir tout imaginé. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il « voyait » des choses. Tout cela avait commencé quelques années plus tôt. Pour commencer, ses cheveux qu'il n'arrivait jamais à tailler correctement, la fuite devant les amis de Dudley qui l'avait fait atterrir sur le toit de l'école, sa discussion avec un serpent au Zoo, son lien presque télépathique avec Voldemort et maintenant ces rêves étranges qui envahissaient son sommeil et auxquels Harry n'avait pas encore trouvé de signification plausible. L'année précédente surtout, Harry avait réalisé que ses rêves étaient pour la plupart porteurs de malheurs, ce qui avait maintenant tendance à l'inquiéter.

Tout à coup, un mouvement, un effet d'illusion? Il cligna des yeux et les rouvrit. Il avait maintenant l'impression que les arbres se déplaçaient. Une expression perplexe apparut sur le visage de son cousin.

- Dis… Cette maison… dit Dudley.

- Oui, quoi cette maison? répondit Harry d'un ton étrangement rauque.

- Elle est bizarre.

- Euh! Que veux-tu dire par bizarre? Pour Dudley et ses parents, l'expression « bizarre » n'était jamais une expression qu'on utilisait volontairement dans la maison et elle était pour la plupart du temps associée à Harry lui-même.

J'sais pas, j'arrive pas à voir. T'as vu la moto? Jamais rien vu d'aussi gros. Ils ne vont tout de même pas laisser cette horreur dans leur cour à côté de notre maison?

Harry, quant à lui, la trouvait absolument extra. Elle était complètement noire avec des chromes brillants et il était certain qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais l'assentiment des Dursley. Si celle-ci correspondait à la personne qui demeurait maintenant à côté, il avait bien hâte de voir la réaction de son oncle et sa tante lorsqu'ils apprendraient qu'un « motard » vivait dans le voisinage.

On s'en va à la maison. En voyant Harry hésiter, Dudley dit : « Tu veux que j'appelle mon père? »

Attention Duddlinouchet, je le dirai à mes amis si tu n'es pas gentil avec moi, rétorqua Harry exaspéré.

À l'expression de terreur qui apparut sur le visage soudain blême de son volumineux cousin, Harry savait qu'il allait payer cher cette remarque. Il n'aurait probablement pas droit au dîner de ce soir, mais cela ne l'inquiétait plus.

Dudley et Harry rentrèrent à la maison et celui-ci s'empressa de monter dans sa chambre, alors que Dudley rapportait déjà ses impressions et la bévue de Harry à sa mère. Harry se coucha sur son lit en attendant l'heure du châtiment. Hedwige avait quitté sa cage, probablement partie chasser un petit rongeur à se mettre sous la dent ou pour fuir son pensionnaire trop actif. Il médita sur ce qu'il venait de voir, mais il était à deux doigts de penser qu'il allait devenir fou. Il entendait son oncle et sa tante discuter sur les possibilités d'approcher ou de repousser les nouveaux voisins, déjà étiquetés d'étranges.

Il n'y avait pas que la moto. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Une crainte incontrôlable s'empara tout à coup de lui. Et si Voldemort… Il avait bel et bien peur. Et ce gardien, quand arriverait-il? Comment arriverait-il? Le plus effrayant était qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il avait peur. Seuls les détraqueurs lui inspiraient ce type de frayeur et il avait depuis longtemps appris à la contrôler.

Harry décida de jeter un coup d'œil aux deux livres que lui avaient envoyés ses amis. Il ouvrit donc «Construire son propre balai de Quidditch» et resta interdit. Les images qu'on retrouvait dans les livres de magie que Harry avait l'habitude de regarder étaient toujours mobiles. Celui-ci était extraordinaire en ce que les images étaient en trois dimensions et qu'il était possible de le regarder dans tous les sens, comme un hologramme. Il commença à lire la première page dans laquelle l'auteur, debout dans le livre, lui parlait et lui en expliquait le contenu. Il tourna la page et il pu voir plein de brindilles, de morceaux de bois, de cordages et autres objets hétéroclites. Harry pouvait même toucher et sentir sous ses doigts la texture des objets.

Il ne pu s'empêcher d'aller voir à la fin du livre, mais à peine ses doigts effleurèrent-ils la dernière page que le livre bondit et lui échappa des mains. Il tomba avec fracas sur le plancher et l'homme, debout dans le livre, hurla d'un ton aigu « Holà! Holà! Holà! Défendu de regarder! ».

Il s'empressa de récupérer le lourd volume. Mais même si sa porte était fermée, Harry entendit le silence soudain à l'étage inférieur. De son pas lourd et menaçant, son oncle montait maintenant l'escalier et ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Le livre continuait de se débattre, tout en expliquant pourquoi on ne pouvait sauter une page. Harry ferma le livre d'un coup sec, mais pas assez vite cependant pour empêcher son oncle d'entendre et de voir le minuscule individu dont les mains cherchaient par tous les moyens à rouvrir le livre et ses protestations étouffées. Vernon eut un mouvement instinctif de recul, mais sa colère l'emporta aussitôt.

- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA?

- Ce n'est rien, lui dit Harry, c'est simplement un livre que…

- JE ME FOUS DE SAVOIR CE QUE C'EST, DÉBARASSE M'EN! cria son oncle en postillonnant tellement qu'un moment, Harry songea au sortilège d'_Impervium_ que Hermione avait utilisé sur ses lunettes pour en éloigner la pluie lors d'un match de Quidditch particulièrement difficile.

Je ne peux pas le faire disparaître, tu sais bien, je n'ai pas le droit de … de… et bien de… de faire ça. Harry savait très bien que dans cette maison, certains mots étaient proscrits et le mot « magie » était bien le pire de tous.

L'oncle Vernon recula dans le couloir, ferma la porte et lui donna trois tours de clé.

- Tu es privé de dîner. Tu as intérêt à faire disparaître tout ça, sinon je brûle tout et crois-moi ce sera une fête.

Puisqu'il était consigné à sa chambre comme prévu, Harry décida de ranger ses deux livres et de ne les rouvrir que dans le train qui l'emmènerait à l'école, ou chez Ron comme il l'espérait, c'était beaucoup plus prudent. Il réalisa que c'était déjà le 2 août et qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu à Ron. Ses parents l'avaient invité à passer les dernières semaines de vacances avec eux et Harry allait faire tout son possible pour y aller. Il sortit son parchemin, son encre et sa plume.

« Salut Ron, merci pour ton cadeau et merci à ta mère aussi. Hermione m'a également envoyé un livre que j'ai hâte de te montrer. J'aimerais bien aller chez toi pour la fin des vacances, mais j'ai reçu un message de notre ami Lunar. On viendra me chercher je pense. Tes parents ont-il reçu une réponse de Dumbledore? Je ne sais pas encore comment je pourrais m'organiser pour me rendre au Chemin de Traverse, mais je ferai tout pour y être le 10. » Il plia la lettre en un tout petit carré et se dirigea vers la cage d'Hedwige où l'attendait le petit hibou déjà tout excité de retourner chez lui.

- Calme-toi Coq, comment veux-tu que j'attache ce message à ta patte si tu bouges tout le temps. Il finit par attraper le minuscule oiseau et dès qu'il fut prêt, Coq s'envola aussitôt vers la fenêtre… fermée.

- Coq! Tu t'es fait mal? Ça va?

Un peu étourdi par le choc, Coq secoua sa tête et ses ailes puis s'envola en tournoyant. Quand Harry ouvrit la fenêtre, Coq s'en approcha prudemment.

- Ça va Coq, tu peux y aller maintenant.

Harry aurait juré que l'oiseau lui avait souri avant de s'envoler vers la maison de son maître. Il prit ensuite un autre parchemin « Cher professeur Lupin, je suis bien content d'avoir enfin de vos nouvelles. Pour répondre à votre question, je n'ai pas eu mal à ma cicatrice de tout l'été. N'est-ce pas étrange? Il n'y a rien de particulier ici si ce n'est que nous aurons bientôt de nouveaux voisins. Croyez-vous que le professeur Dumbledore me laissera aller chez Ron cet été? Qu'est-ce qui se passe en ce moment? J'attends votre réponse. À bientôt. Harry»

Il s'abstint de lui faire part des observations qu'il avait faites sur la maison et surtout des rêves insistants qui dérangeaient son sommeil depuis quelque temps. Il savait que le professeur Lupin s'inquiéterait inutilement et il avait sûrement d'autres soucis bien plus importants en ce moment.

« P.S. Le rat que vous m'avez envoyé n'est pas tout à fait passé inaperçu; je pense que vous devrez trouver autre chose la prochaine fois. Ma tante a horreur des rats, mon oncle et mon cousin aussi d'ailleurs, mais c'était quand même bien drôle. »

Comme Hedwige n'était pas encore revenue, Harry déposa sa lettre sur son bureau. Dans cette maison, Hedwige était sa seule amie. Quand il recevait une lettre, elle ne partait jamais bien longtemps, car elle savait qu'une réponse serait envoyée sous peu. Elle serait heureuse de constater que Coq était parti.

Il avait faim tout à coup et l'idée qu'il devait attendre jusqu'au lendemain le déprimait. Il aurait dû demander à Hedwige de lui rapporter quelque chose… enfin quelque chose de comestible. La meilleure chose à faire pour passer le temps était de se plonger dans ses devoirs. Mais il était tôt et il y avait toujours la possibilité de se faire surprendre. Il devait attendre la nuit. Il n'osait imaginer la réaction de son oncle ou de sa tante s'ils venaient à ouvrir sa porte et le surprenaient en train de mélanger des ingrédients. Il voyait déjà leurs yeux terrorisés quand il leur expliquerait qu'il était en train de préparer une potion Réchauffe-mitaines.

Au moment où il s'étendait sur son lit, Hedwige vint se poser sur sa cage et jeta par terre une souris absolument répugnante. Harry avait l'habitude des cadeaux dégoûtants que sa chouette lui rapportait en signe d'affection et il avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas montrer son aversion pour les petites bêtes mortes. Il remercia Hedwige comme il se doit et celle-ci, assez fière d'elle, réintégra sa cage.

- Hedwige, j'aurais une lettre à envoyer. Tu peux y aller? C'est pour le professeur Lupin.

Contrairement à son habitude, elle ne manifesta pas l'enthousiasme auquel Harry était habitué. Elle semblait même plutôt fatiguée.

- Ça ne va pas Hedwige? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Mais avec cette dignité qui lui était propre, elle lui montra aussitôt la patte, lui mordilla l'oreille avant de déployer ses ailes pour s'envoler. Harry espérait qu'elle ne serait pas trop longue à revenir.

Le jour suivant, alors que tous étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner, on frappa à la porte des Dursley.

- Vas ouvrir Dudley, dit Vernon.

- Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi c'est toujours moi? Pourquoi c'est pas Harry? se plaignit Dudley. Il avait toujours la plus grande difficulté à quitter son poste de télévision des yeux. Au cours des années, le poids de Dudley s'était considérément accentué en plus du volume musculeux de ses bras, à la grande fierté de ses parents d'ailleurs. Il était assez impressionnant aux yeux des moldus, mais aux yeux de Harry Potter, son cousin n'était qu'une petite bête insignifiante.

- Laisse mon chéri, dit Tante Pétunia, je vais y aller moi-même.

Tante Pétunia se dirigea de son pas rapide vers la porte et l'ouvrit sur un postier.

- Bonjour ma p'tite dame, je suis bien chez les Dursley?

- Euh… oui, vous êtes bien chez les Dursley, répondit Pétunia. Vous désirez?

- J'ai un message à livrer à la famille Dursley. C'est une invitation.

- Ah oui? s'écria Pétunia d'un ton surexcité. Vernon, s'écria-t-elle, viens voir, nous avons reçu une invitation. Viens voir!

En fait, ce fut toute une famille curieuse qui accourut vers la porte, même Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Vernon de sa voix bourrue. Tu as parlé d'une invitation Pétunia?

- Bonjour monsieur, répondit le postier, oui, j'ai une invitation pour la famille… toute la famille. Vous êtes monsieur Dursley, bien sûr… et voici votre fils, dit-il alors que ses yeux se portaient avec insistance sur Harry… et sur sa cicatrice. Harry déplaça instinctivement une mèche devant son front.

- Lui? Non? s'écrièrent à l'unisson l'oncle et la tante de Harry. Il n'est évidemment pas notre fils, il n'est que notre neveu.

- Dudley est notre fils, ajouta Pétunia en repoussant Harry d'une tapette sur l'épaule tout en saisissant son fils affectueusement par le bras afin qu'il s'approche du messager.

- Ah! Je vois, dit-il. Effectivement, on remarque tout de suite la ressemblance… et la différence, vraiment. Mais le postier ne pouvait empêcher son regard de revenir vers Harry. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, commençait à trouver gênante cette insistance et demeura en retrait.

- Alors, cette invitation? demanda brusquement Vernon Dursley.

- Ah oui, mille pardons monsieur dit-il en lui tendant l'enveloppe d'une main alors que l'autre attendait en vain quelque pourboire qui ne viendrait jamais. Bon… m'sieur dame, au revoir, dit-il après avoir regardé sa main vide d'un air désolé.

- C'est ça, grommela l'oncle Vernon en claquant la porte sur le messager insulté.

- Ouvre la Vernon, dépêche-toi. Allez, ouvre-la.

Vernon tourna l'enveloppe dans tous les sens. Il est vrai que les invitations ne pleuvaient pas sur la famille Dursley. Voyant son épouse et son fils impatients, il ouvrit enfin l'enveloppe et lu à voix haute :

« À la famille Dursley

Vous êtes cordialement invités à un dîner et soirée de bienvenue

Samedi le 10 août prochain

au 23 Privet Drive à 20h30

R.S.V.P. avant 17h00 aujourd'hui

Dimitri Marshenko

Votre nouveau voisin »

Ci-joint, quatre billets-réponse

Jusqu'à ce que l'oncle Vernon lise la dernière ligne, le ton de celui-ci avait atteint un niveau d'excitation sans précédent, et la tante avait lu, dans un état d'extase le nom du signataire : Le nom a l'air assez noble, tu ne trouves pas chéri?

- Que veut-il dire par « 4 billets-réponse », nous ne sommes que trois demanda platement le cousin Dudley.

Harry ne savait pas si le moment était bien choisi pour leur rappeler sa présence. Ce fut Vernon qui répondit pour lui.

- Il ne parle tout de même pas de lui? demanda-t-il alors que tous tournaient leur regard horrifié vers Harry.

Il aurait dû demeurer dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il ne voulait aller nulle part avec eux. De toute façon, il serait complètement ignoré toute la soirée.

- On a qu'à lui retourner trois des quatre réponses, dit Dudley. Nous lui dirons qu'il est malade.

Quoique cette remarque était assez judicieuse et étonnante de la part de son cousin, son père s'y refusa catégoriquement.

- Il est hors de question qu'il reste ici seul dans la maison, rugit l'oncle Vernon.

- Mais enfin, chéri, nous ne pouvons l'emmener avec nous, imagine qu'il arrive… des choses. Peut-être madame Figg…

Harry était habitué à ce genre de conversation où l'on parlait de lui comme s'il n'était pas là.

- Je ne veux pas y aller vous savez… oncle Vernon, tu pourrais peut-être me conduire samedi matin à Londres et j'y attendrais le début des classes, je pourrais aller chez mes amis… tu sais… les Weasley. Ils m'ont déjà invité et tu as dit que tu ne verrais pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'y aille.

Vernon réfléchissait à toute vitesse, tenté malgré tout par cette proposition. Toutefois, leurs nouveaux voisins considéreraient-ils comme une insulte le fait de ne recevoir que trois réponses? D'un autre côté, Harry risquait de tout gâcher. Mais encore, si ses zoulous d'amis désiraient absolument le recevoir…Oui, mais le message spécifiait bien que les quatre étaient invités. L'absence de Harry serait manifestement remarquée et susciterait possiblement des questions.

- Non, c'est décidé, tu viendras avec nous. Il n'est pas question que tu t'absentes. Je tiens à faire bonne impression.?

Sa tante et son fils, médusés, n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles.

- Chéri, tu crois que c'est bien prudent de le laisser… venir. Elle se souvint tout à coup avec précision de la beuglante qu'elle avait reçu l'année précédente. Il est vrai que…

Écoute Pétunia, nous n'allons tout de même pas lui raconter qu'il est pensionnaire à St.Brutus, n'est-ce pas?

- D'accord, répondit-elle, vaincue. C'est décidé, nous irons samedi prochain acheter tout ce qu'il nous faut. Tu viendras avec nous. Puis, ajouta-t-elle soudainement joyeuse, il faudra acheter un bel ensemble pour mon petit Duddlinouchet. Toi aussi mon chéri, il te faudra un beau costume, dit-elle à son mari, et je pourrai avoir une nouvelle robe, comme c'est excitant. C'est presque comme un invitation à la Cour.

Harry profita de leur allégresse pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il était morose. Il aurait préféré mille fois rester à la maison et terminer ses devoirs pendant qu'ils prenaient le thé chez leur voisin. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que sa chouette était dans sa cage et il fallut un hululement léger pour que Harry la remarque.

- Hedwige? Tu es déjà revenue? Tu as déjà donné ma lettre à Lupin? Mais comment as-tu fait?

Hedwige se contenta de fermer les yeux et s'endormit.


	5. Chapitre 5 Le Gardien

CHAPITRE V – LE GARDIEN

Le samedi suivant, Harry se leva de peine et de misère. Ils devaient partir tôt et Harry était chargé de préparer le petit-déjeuner, comme d'habitude. Ils quittèrent la maison dès que Dudley eut avalé le contenu du garde-manger.

Heureusement, aucun des Dursley ne remarqua que Hedwige volait à quelques mètres au-dessus de la voiture et ils ne virent pas non plus les autres conducteurs sur l'autoroute qui les regardaient, les yeux ronds, leur nez collé contre la vitrine de leur voiture.

Tout à coup, les indicateurs de pression de la voiture des Dursley chutèrent, de même que la gauge à essence. Tout s'arrêta en quelques secondes. Vernon réussit à immobiliser la voiture sur le bas-côté et sortit ouvrir le capot. Une épaisse fumée blanche s'en échappa. Pétunia préféra rester à l'intérieur alors que les garçons préférèrent sortir.

Ah, mais c'est pas vrai, notre nouvelle voiture. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver? Nous l'avons fait inspecter la semaine dernière, n'est-ce pas Pétunia?

Ils n'attendait pas vraiment sa réponse et se dirigea vers la valise arrière. Évidemment, l'oncle Vernon ne connaissait rien à la mécanique, il laissait toujours ce soin à des individus qui n'hésitaient pas à se salir les mains, en autant qu'on les paie pour le faire.

Pendant ce temps, Hedwige s'était éloignée et Harry se demanda si elle chercherait un endroit où se poser ou si elle continuerait sa route jusqu'à Londres. À ce stade-ci, il n'y avait non plus aucun moyen de contacter des secours et ils étaient à au moins une vingtaine de kilomètres de Londres. Son oncle Vernon était contre toute technologie trop avancée et les cellulaires étaient proscrits de son vocabulaire.

- Euh… oncle Vernon.

- Que veux-tu toi? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé?

En fait, il ne faisait que l'allez-retour entre l'avant et l'arrière de la voiture dans l'espoir que soudainement, la voiture redémarrerait. Il jouait avec les fils électriques, ouvrait et fermait les réservoirs à lave-vitres et à essence, en vain.

- Je pourrais peut-être marcher jusqu'à la prochaine maison et demander de l'aide?

- C'est ça. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir comme ça, tout seul sur cette route?

- N'importe qui pourrait s'arrêter et t'embarquer.

Harry trouvait étrange la soudaine sollicitude de son oncle. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, du moins chez les Dursley.

- Évidemment, si on t'embarquait, on serait débarrassé de toi pour de bon, mais qui sait ce que tu pourrais leur dire. Je ne voudrais pas voir arriver les gendarmes à la maison parce qu'ils ont trouvé sur la route quelqu'un comme TOI, ou pire encore, voir arriver tes « amis ».

Harry fut rassuré par ces paroles. Il préférait nettement l'animosité de son oncle à la sollicitude que ses paroles précédentes avaient pu laisser croire. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre.

- Il n'y a donc aucune voiture sur cette route? Où sont-elles toutes passées, bon sang!

- Chéri, je t'en prie, ne jure pas devant Dudley, lança une Pétunia inquiète par la fenêtre.

Puis, ils entendirent, tout d'abord vaguement, puis de plus en plus puissamment, le vrombissement assourdissant d'une moto qui venait dans leur direction. Elle était énorme et, mis à part quelques chromes étincelants, elle était complètement noire.

- Dieu du ciel chéri, un motard, chuchota tante Pétunia, déjà apeurée, se réfugiant à l'intérieur en verrouillant toutes les portes et fenêtres.

La moto s'arrêta derrière la voiture des Dursley et le conducteur en descendit, puis s'approcha d'eux d'un pas nonchalant, insolent, les pouces dans la ceinture.

- Bonjour, dit-il en enlevant ses verres fumés, vous avez besoin d'aide on dirait. Sa voix était grave et profonde, mais éraillée, comme s'il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait parlé et son ton était nettement sarcastique. Harry pensa qu'il devait trouver la situation très amusante.

- Oh, euh… non, pas vraiment. Nous nous étions arrêtés pour euh… enfin…, répondit l'oncle Vernon d'une voix embarassée. Mais avec le capot ouvert et la fumée qui s'en échappait, il était bien difficile pour lui de convaincre le motard que tout allait bien.

L'homme était très grand et puissament musclé, avec une chevelure de jais parcourue de fils d'argent attachée en catogan. Il avait les yeux presqu'aussi noirs que ses cheveux et ses vêtements étaient aussi sombres que la nuit. Son visage reflétait les ravages d'une vie dure et tourmentée. En fait, selon madame Dursley, il était à faire peur et pourtant, elle ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Elle descendit finalement de la voiture et s'avança vers eux d'un pas hésitant.

Il n'était pas d'un abord très sympathique et selon Vernon Dursley, n'importe qui d'autre pour les aider aurait été nettement plus souhaitable. Personne ne vit les yeux de leur interlocuteur se poser un instant avec insistance sur Harry. De son coté, Harry remarqua que Hedwige était perchée sur une branche qui bordait la route. Elle s'était arrêtée, pensa-t-il avec plaisir.

- Je crois que nous nous connaissons, dit tout à coup l'homme, son regard de nouveau tourné vers les Dursley.

- Vraiment, fit l'oncle Vernon? Euh? Et à qui ai-je l'honneur?

- Je vous ai vu quitter votre maison ce matin, nous demeurons dans la même rue. Il se trouve que je me rendais également à Londres et je vous suivais de quelques kilomètres à peine je crois.

Vraiment? répondit Pétunia, vous nous avez vus? Pourtant, nous ne vous avons jamais… puis elle se tut. Elle venait de comprendre. Elle venait également de prendre conscience que malgré l'allure peu recommandable du motard, ses vêtements étaient d'une rare qualité. Le bolide était impressionnant certes, mais son conducteur s'exprimait avec une grâce peu commune chez les hommes de ce genre.

- Oh non, ce n'est pas possible, dit-elle dans un souffle. Vernon…il s'agit de…

L'oncle Vernon, chez qui les rouages de son cerveau étaient toujours plus lents, n'avait encore rien compris et commençait à s'impatienter.

- Vous ne seriez pas… euh!… monsieur…demandant-elle la voix faible.

- Dimitri Marshenko pour vous servir, gente dame, répondit-il en s'inclinant galamment devant elle et en posant ses lèvres sur les doigts longs et secs de la tante Pétunia qu'il venait de saisir dans une main large et puissante, gantée de cuir noir.

On n'aurait pu voir expressions plus étonnées sur Terre en ce moment que sur les quatre visages levés vers lui.

Puis l'homme en question leva les yeux et regarda la chouette toujours perchée sur la branche. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur puis revint à l'homme et l'observa discrètement mais avec attention. Avec un certain rictus, il proposa aux Dursley de retourner à leur voiture, le temps qu'il jette un coup d'œil au moteur de la voiture. Ils n'hésitèrent pas un instant, heureux de se décharger de cette affreuse tâche aussi salissante que dégradante. De toute façon, cet homme semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Harry, cependant, hésita. Il n'était pas certain qu'on puisse confier la mécanique de leur voiture à un pur étranger d'allure si… si… étrange.

Pourtant, après quelques secondes à peine, Dimitri Marshenko demanda à l'oncle Vernon de démarrer la voiture, et comme par enchantement, elle ronronna aussitôt. Harry se dirigea lentement vers la voiture et s'y installa.

- Ah, mais c'est extraordinaire, s'exclama Vernon, d'un air satisfait. Voilà décidément un homme qui s'y connaît.

L'oncle Vernon n'imagina pas un instant qu'il aurait été poli de descendre de la voiture pour aller remercier celui qui leur était venu en aide. Aussi, ce fut l'homme en noir qui se pencha au-dessus de la vitre du côté conducteur.

- Voilà, c'est réparé, ce n'était qu'une simple fuite. Il les regarda tous l'un après l'autre d'un regard frigorifiant et son regard s'arrêta encore une fois sur Harry. Un éclair glacial, trempé dans l'acier, traversa ses yeux à la plus grande consternation de Harry. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cet homme.

Le motard leur fit alors une proposition tout à fait étonnante.

- Je n'ai pas grande chose à faire aujourd'hui et je m'ennuyais un peu. Peut-être l'un d'entre vous accepterait de m'accompagner? Je ne connais pas vraiment Londres et j'aurais apprécié un guide.

Avant même qu'elle réalise ce qu'elle disait, Tante Pétunia s'écria : Et bien, je pourrais bien…

- Mais tu n'y penses pas Pétunia, s'écria Vernon estomaqué. Allons donc! Il n'en est pas question, et Dudley non plus. Selon Harry, sa tante sembla vraiment déçue.

Harry pensa que finalement, elle ne devait pas tant détester les motards et son regard amusé n'échappa pas à l'homme en noir.

- Vous alliez faire des courses en ville je présume?

- Oui, nous emmenions notre fils se procurer un nouveau costume et quelques autres courses, répondit Pétunia, toute rougissante… Pour ce soir en fait.

Il lui sourit, soudainement charmeur, analysa Harry. Sa tante battit ridiculement des paupières et se détourna, toute frémissante.

- Je vois. Et toi? demanda-il brusquement à Harry? Tu fais des courses aussi? Pris de court, Harry hésita…

- Euh, c'est que… enfin, non pas vraiment.

Il ne savait pas comment dire à cet homme qu'en fait il les accompagnait parce que son oncle et sa tante avaient trop peur qu'il fasse disparaître leur maison et qu'il comptait rejoindre ses amis magiciens et se procurer ses fournitures scolaires.

- Il nous accompagne tout simplement, répondit froidement l'oncle Vernon, à qui le regard papillonnant de sa femme n'avait pas échappé.

- Peut-être serais-tu intéressé à faire un tour sur ma moto jusqu'à Londres? dit-il en pointant son bolide d'un doigt ganté.

Le ton de sa voix était si tranchant que l'oncle Dursley ne pensa même pas à lui opposer un refus. « Je vous le ramènerai dès que vous serez rentrés, promis. Qu'en pensez-vous? Je serais en quelque sorte son gardien. »

Harry sursauta à ces mots. Avait-il bien entendu? Il regarda le motard avec plus d'intensité, mais celui-ci ne croisa plus plus son regard.

- Voilà une proposition qui me plaît, répondit son oncle avant même que Harry ne puisse avancer quelque protestation.

- D'accord. Et bien, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur Harry.

- Je te laisse dire aurevoir à ton oncle et ta tante… Harry. Et il retourna près de sa moto, sans plus de façon.

- Descends de la voiture!

- Mais…mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, tu vas avec lui. Et ne t'avises pas de faire des bêtises. C'est notre nouveau voisin. Fais bonne impression ou tu auras de mes nouvelles. Il n'est pas question que je laisse Dudley monter avec lui sur ce monstre. Mais n'oublie pas surtout que tu goûteras à la correction de ta vie si je n'ai qu'une seule petite plainte.

Harry, complètement désorienté se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers le motard qui l'attendait avec une veste de cuir et un casque. Harry les prit sans croiser son regard et enfila la veste qui lui allait comme un gant, de même que le casque.

De sa voix grave, Dimitri Marshenko lui donna quelques brèves directives quant à la conduite à suivre pour un passager et il enfourcha sa moto.

- Où allons-nous? demanda courageusement Harry.

- À Londres bien sûr, répondit la voix étouffée du conducteur. Accroche-toi, nous y allons.

Harry n'eut que le temps d'agripper le blouson de cuir que déjà ils dépassaient les Dursley. Harry aperçut brièvement le visage désapprobateur de son oncle et le regard étrangement fiévreux de sa tante.

Même en si étrange compagnie, il trouvait cette vitesse grisante et il ne put s'empêcher d'associer l'engin à son Éclair de Feu. Il se demandait bien lequel des deux bolides était le plus rapide.

Ils ne fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre Londres et s'engagèrent bientôt dans les rues moins achalandées. Harry se demandait où l'emmenait son voisin. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur, mais il avait l'impression que cet homme avait un peu forcé les événements. Et plus encore, il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter du fait qu'une chouette blanche les suivait de près.

Il s'arrêta soudainement sur le côté d'une rue et gara la motocyclette. Il attendit patiemment que Harry en descende, puis enleva son casque. Harry trouvait dommage que la promenade fut déjà terminée. En fait, il n'aurait pas dit non à un petit tour de l'Angleterre sur cette moto. Plus encore, se rendre jusqu'à Poudlard… Peut-être un jour, quand il serait plus âgé et qu'il travaillerait…

- Viens, allons nous asseoir sur une terrasse, nous discuterons tranquillement.

Discuter? pensa Harry, mais de quoi, pensa-t-il? Que pouvait bien raconter un apprenti-magicien à un Moldu à l'allure des plus rebelles qui avait en plus l'air d'un assassin?

Ils marchèrent quelques instants et Harry reconnut bientôt les lieux. L'homme se dirigea sans hésiter vers une porte discrète, et absolument invisible pour ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas et l'ouvrit d'une seule poussée. Harry, abasourdi, demeura sur place, les yeux fixés sur la porte du Chaudron Baveur.

- Allez, viens Harry! dit l'homme brusquement, de sa voix rauque.

- Euh! Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse entrer là… sans autorisation. Je crois que c'est un… vous savez… un de ces clubs privés où euh… les mold… euh… Harry ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait convaincre cet homme de stopper net.

Comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, l'autre entrait déjà. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry, impatient. Harry ne s'expliquait pas la raison de cette animosité à son égard.

- C'est vous le Gardien n'est-ce pas? C'est vous que le professeur Dumbledore a envoyé pour m'accompagner à Poudlard?

- Amène-toi, répondit-il brusquement, nous n'avons pas toute la journée, dit-il sans répondre à sa question, nous parlerons de tout cela à l'intérieur.

Harry, la voix étranglée par une émotion aussi soudaine que vive, ne su quoi répondre et se contenta de hocher gravement la tête. Ils venaient tout juste de mettre les pieds dans le Chaudron Baveur que déjà Tom s'avançait vers eux.

- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu? Tu es venu acheter tes fournitures scolaires?

- Euh!… répondit bêtement Harry. En fait, je… oui, je…

- Harry est avec moi, répondit gravement l'homme planté à côté de lui.

Le barman impressionné, se ressaisit quand même assez rapidement. Il en avait sûrement vu d'autres.

- Ah… et bien monsieur… sir, soyez le bienvenu. Harry, tu auras besoin d'une chambre?

- Je… je…non, non pas de chambre. Décidément, pensa-t-il, j'ai l'air d'un parfait idiot. Ressaisis-toi mon vieux.

- Je le reconduirai moi-même un peu plus tard après ses achats.

- Je suis venu chercher mes livres et toutes ces choses pour le début de l'année. Vous n'auriez pas vu Hedwige par hasard, demanda Harry?

- Je ne crois pas non, répondit Tom, mais vas sur la terrasse, elle t'attendra peut-être là, elle est vraiment intelligente ta chouette Harry. Allez, je reviendrai prendre votre commande quand vous serez prêts. Et il s'éloigna pour répondre à des clients impatients.

Harry et Dimitri sortirent sur la terrasse et s'attablèrent.

- Je vous sers quoi? demanda Tom quelques minutes plus tard.

Harry, qui n'avait pas une seule petite noise sur lui, regarda autour de lui et attendit. Il aurait préféré passer d'abord à la Banque.

- Que veux-tu? demanda Dimitri Marshenko.

- C'est que, voyez-vous, je… je n'ai…

- Je sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas encore allé à la Banque, mais moi si, alors que veux-tu?

- Et bien… De la bièraubeurre s'il-vous-plaît monsieur Tom.

- Bien sûr, je t'apporte ça tout de suite, avec un sundae, comme d'habitude?

Harry sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Tom lui sourit en retour.

- Et vous euh…Sir?

- Rien, merci. Il n'eut pas droit au même sourire.

Aussitôt que Tom s'éloigna, Harry se pencha vers lui, mais avant même d'avoir placé un mot…

- Tiens! Voilà Hedwige. Je la trouvais plutôt lente aujourd'hui. On dirait qu'elle n'a pas toute sa forme tu ne crois pas? demanda l'homme avec un pli soucieux entre les deux yeux.

- Vous connaissez Hedwige? Comment cela se fait-il? Et puis qui êtes-vous vraiment? Il me semble vous avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. C'est vous mon « Gardien » n'est-ce pas? demanda finalement Harry avec un air de dire « ma babysitter ».

- Tu dis m'avoir déjà vu quelque part, demanda-t-il? Comme c'est curieux, moi je ne t'avais jamais vu auparavant, sauf dans les journaux bien sûr, et pourtant, tout à l'heure, moi aussi j'ai eu cette impression. Il faudra que j'en parle à Dumbledore.

- Vous connaissez Dumbledore? demanda aussitôt Harry? Où est-il? Vous savez ce qui se passe présentement? Allez-vous m'emmener à Poudlard? Quand partons-nous? Harry avait conscience de l'impatience de ses questions, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait hâte de retourner là-bas. Mais aussitôt, il sut que sa hâte avait paru enfantine.

- Toutes ces questions, répondit l'homme impertubable. Tu es impatient, je vois. On m'avait averti.

Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. « Désolé, répondit-il, les yeux fixés sur son sundea qui venait d'arriver, c'est que… enfin… j'ai hâte de partir. »

- Je crois que Hedwige est fatiguée. Laissons-la se reposer un moment et passons à la banque. Nous irons ensuite chercher ce qu'il te faut. Pour ce qui est de comment et quand nous partirons, ce sujet n'est pas encore tout à fait réglé, j'attends des instructions. Tu en sera avisé le moment opportun, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

- Harry eut l'impression de recevoir une douche froide. On aurait dit que son interlocuteur cherchait constamment à le remettre à sa place.

Après une visite chez Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, ils passèrent chez le boutiquier, l'apothicaire et ils s'apprêtaient maintenant à se rendre chez le marchand de parchemins et autres articles de papeterie quand Harry entendit crier son nom.

Hermione arrivait en courant, toute essoufflée. Ses parents la suivaient, comme d'habitude, un peu plus loin, curieux de ce monde qui n'était pas le leur mais heureux d'y être, semblait-il.

- Salut Harry, comment ça va? Tu as vu Ron? Il est arrivé?

- Salut Hermione, euh! non, je ne l'ai pas vu encore, bégaya-t-il misérablement.

Harry n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer clairement car il était sous le choc. Hermione avait drôlement changé cet été. En fait, il lui était presque impossible de la reconnaître. Il n'avait pas souvenir qu'elle était si resplandissante. Ah! Si, peut-être au bal de Noël de l'année de ses 14 ans. Il se souvenait même de l'expression de Malefoy quand il l'avait vue. Mais enfin! Ce n'était qu'Hermione, sa meilleure amie. Mais là, tout de même, il en était presque ébloui.

Depuis que Harry avait vu pour la première fois des Vélanes au Mondial de Quidditch deux années auparavant, il s'était découvert une affinité avec les longues chevelures. Et là, il était servi. Ses cheveux avaient tellement poussé qu'ils lui descendaient plus bas que les hanches. Elle avait tenté de les retenir par une boucle, mais celle-ci menaçait de lâcher à tout instant et Harry n'attendait que ce moment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça Harry? Elle souriait, mais ses joues s'étaient soudainement teintées de rouge.

Harry sursauta et, sous le regard narquois de Dimitri, il tenta d'expliquer que… et bien que…

- T'as fait quoi à tes cheveux Hermione?

- Oh ça? Je pensais avoir trouvé une potion extra pour dompter cette tignasse de cordes, mais j'ai dû mal lire les instructions, comme si c'était possible, et en fait, cette fichue potion les fait maintenant pousser sans arrêt.

- Et bien, en fait… ça te va très bien.

Harry se demanda si elle avait pris une potion pour tout le reste aussi parce qu'en fait, il n'y avait pas que les cheveux. Elle avait grandi de quelques centimètres. Et en fait de centimètres, ils s'en étaient rajoutés à quelques endroits tout à fait stratégiques. Il sentit monter malgré lui un petit fourmillement dans l'estomac. L'homme en blouson noir ne disait toujours rien et se contentait d'observer attentivement Harry en train de faire l'idiot et cela commençait à l'agacer prodigieusement.

Quand Harry chercha de nouveau le regard de Hermione, celle-ci l'avait déjà oublié et contemplait avec stupeur son « Gardien », les yeux presque aussi grands que ceux de Dobbie. Elle savait toujours détecter les choses plus vite que la plupart de ses semblables. Elle voyait toujours au-delà des apparences, et ce n'était pas toujours rassurant. En fait, elle était plus intelligente que la plupart des gens. Évidemment, l'homme qui accompagnait Harry ne manqua pas de le remarquer aussi.

- Vous êtes un « Gardien », dit-elle, comme si cela allait de soi.

- Comment tu sais? demanda-t-il aussitôt? Comment peux-tu savoir?

- Et bien c'est évident non? répondit-elle.

- Et bien non, justement!

- Pardon! Mais enfin… monsieur, ajouta-t-elle en regardant dans les yeux cet homme immense. C'est bien ça n'est-ce pas, vous êtes un Gardien? J'ai lu dans Histoire de la Magie que les gardiens étaient toujours habillés en noir et qu'ils étaient plutôt sédui… heu… je veux dire, qu'ils sont là pour… Vous êtes là pour Harry?

Dimitri lui sourit en retour et prit doucement sa main. « Mademoiselle ». Et sous le regard ébahi de Harry, il se pencha et baisa la main de Hermione.

Puis, cessant brusquement de sourire, le Gardien se tourna vers lui : « Tu nous présentes? »

Hermione piqua un fard et un sourire tremblota un instant sur ses lèvres. Les parents de Hermione, toujours discrets, attendaient également que Harry leur présente cet homme froid, mais apparemment très charmeur, peu ordinaire et habillé d'un blouson et pantalon noirs. Ce n'était pas tout à fait le genre de personne qu'ils désiraient voir fréquenter leur fille et surtout pas un homme de cet âge qui se permettait de lui baiser la main.

- Euh! Madame Granger, Monsieur Granger, je vous présente … euh…

Dimitri Marshenko, pour vous servir, monsieur, madame, répondit-il en s'inclinant devant la mère d'Hermione. Ses yeux scintillèrent et se troublèrent un instant devant ce profond regard si masculin.

Ses parents avaient toujours été assez à l'aise en présence de la communauté magique, mais le père d'Hermione récupéra brusquement la main de son épouse. Après les politesses d'usage, Hermione les raccompagna jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Harry vit le père de Hermione discuter avec elle. Il semblait être en désaccord. Il se doutait que son compagnon était probablement en cause.

Il vit la mère d'Hermione jeter un dernier coup d'œil de son côté et rougit en croisant le regard interrogateur de Harry. Il se demandait s'il existait un équivalent de Vélane mâle. Mais quand même, baiser la main d'Hermione… et de sa mère. C'était le comble.

- Harry, tu as l'intention d'aller chez Ron pour le reste des vacances ou chez ton Gardien?

Brusquement ramené à la réalité, Harry regarda Hermione, puis Dimitri. Mais avant d'avoir pu répondre…

- Hey! Hey! Regardez qui est là. C'est moi!

- Salut Ron, répondirent en cœur Harry et Hermione. Comme elle était cachée derrière Dimitri, Ron ne la vit pas immédiatement. Harry, quant à lui, senti un fourmillement familier l'envahir, ses amis étaient tous enfin là. Il n'était plus seul.

Monsieur et Madame Weasley, de même que Ginny, s'approchaient rapidement, tous heureux de retrouver Harry. À quelques pas, cependant, ils stoppèrent net en voyant l'étranger qui accompagnait Harry. Ginny, placée derrière tout le monde, embouta le dos de Ron et celui-ci, sous l'impact, tomba presque sur son père qu'il dépassait maintenant d'un bon 5 centimètres.

- Bonjour, dit solennellement M. Weasley, en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry, puis à l'homme en noir, puis de nouveau à Harry, avec quelque chose d'interrogatif dans la voix.

- Bonjour monsieur Weasley, dit Hermione. Bonjour madame Weasley. Salut Ron! Ginny comment allez-vous?

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle. Ron, la bouche soudainement sèche et grande ouverte, la regardait comme si elle arrivait d'une autre planète. À ce moment, un double « bonjour » joyeux annonça l'arrivée des jumeaux Weasley.

- On vous a vus et nous avons laissé le magasin pour quelques instants. Bonjour tout le monde, on s'assoit quelque part? ajouta George, alors que Fred venait tout juste de remarquer l'étranger près de Harry et fronçait les sourcils, mais un coup de coude dans l'estomac lui rappela la présence des autres et plus particulièrement d'une fille. Les deux jumeaux tombèrent presque à la renverse en la voyant apparaître. Oui, se dit Harry, elle avait bien changé cet été son amie Hermione. Il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

- Salut Ron, réitéra Hermione d'une voix douce. Bonjour George, Fred.

Ron ferma un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit brusquement. Le choc, se moqua intérieurement Harry.

- Euh…b…b… bonne nuit, euh non, bonjour Hermione, bégaya Ron d'une voix fluette.

- Bonjour Hermione, dit Mme Weasley. Dis donc, tu es devenue une bien jolie petite femme maintenant. Il faudra te surveiller de près, ou plutôt il faudra surveiller les garçons de près, ajouta-t-elle en regardant les deux garçons avec un faux regard sévère. Ron, Harry, je vous somme de protéger cette pauvre enfant des méchants loups à l'école, vous m'entendez? Elle est bien trop jolie, ajouta Mme Weasley en souriant tendrement.

Harry se demanda s'il était sage de leur confier cette responsabilité, surtout à voir l'expression horrifiée qui apparut sur le visage écarlate de son meilleur ami.

Pendant ce temps, les deux jumeaux se disputaient l'honneur de prendre dans leur main celle de Hermione et de pouvoir, chacun à leur tour, la garder un peu plus longtemps. Hermione rougit bien un peu, mais son sourire était resplandissant.

M. Weasley continuait d'observer l'étranger noir qui le lui rendait bien d'ailleurs. Un mince sourire s'affichait sur son visage.

- Enchanté monsieur, mon nom est Arthur Weasley.

- Enchanté de même monsieur, on m'a parlé de vous… en bien, ajouta-t-il. Mon nom est Dimitri Marshenko, pour vous servir. Madame, dit-il de sa voix charmeuse qui ne semblait résister à aucune femme, dit-il en s'inclinant devant Mme Weasley. Comme Hermione l'a deviné un peu plus tôt, je suis le Gardien. Dumbledore vous en aura parlé je pense.

Deux taches rosées apparurent soudainement sur les joues de Madame Weasley et elle tendit sa main que Dimitri prit doucement dans la sienne pour baiser ses doigts délicats. Elle battit des cils et retira sa main d'un geste brusque sous les yeux ébahis et choqués de son mari. Harry se souvenait avoir déjà vu ce regard énamouré dans les yeux de Mme Weasley devant Gilderoy Lockhart, le professeur de défense le plus nul que Harry ait jamais rencontré.

- Nous n'attendions pas votre venue… si tôt je crois, dit alors M. Weasley, sa voix se refroidissant de plus en plus.

- C'est vrai, mais la curiosité a eu raison de moi j'en ai bien peur, rétorqua le motard cynique. Cela pose-t-il un problème… à qui que ce soit? continua-t-il d'un ton légèrement plus froid.

- Non, bien sûr que non, s'empressa de répondre Mme Weasley. Allez venez tous, Fred, George, je crois qu'il est préférable que vous retourniez à votre boutique.

- Mais maman, se plaignirent-t-ils en cœur… on veut aller avec vous.

- Il n'en est pas question. Vous avez voulu quitter l'école? Alors prenez vos responsabiltés… ouste, allez! Dit-elle en les regardant d'un regard sévère. « Ces deux-là, ajouta-t-elle tout bas, mais bien distinctement alors que les jumaux Weasley s'éloignaient d'une mine pitoyable, jamais sérieux, toujours à s'amuser.

- Harry, demanda Ron, tu viens avec nous? demanda-t-il en jetant un rapide regard à l'imposante présence.

- Euh… je ne sais pas….

- Tu peux y aller, nous nous retrouverons à 17h30 ici même. Et ne sois pas en retard. J'ai des choses à faire, je crois que tu es entre de bonnes mains. À plus tard. Et il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées vers l'Allée des Embrumes.

- Vous avez vu? Vous avez vu où il va? s'étonna Hermione? Il va dans…

- Allez vous autres, on y va, jeta rapidement M. Weasley.

- Allez Ron, réveille-toi! chuchota-t-Harry, en le voyant jeter un dernier regard vers Hermione.

- Dis-moi Harry, demanda finalement Ron, tu viendras avec nous pour la fin des vacances? Tu as fini tous tes achats?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible Ron, répondit Mme Weasley. Nous ne l'attendions pas si tôt, comme disait ton père. S'il était arrivé comme prévu, Harry aurait pu venir, mais maintenant…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda soudainement Harry en regardant M. Weasley? Pourquoi un Gardien?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit l'endroit indiqué pour discuter de tout ça Harry, tu devras être patient. Il te dira tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir… Ordres de Dumbledore, ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant le regard de Harry s'assombrir.

Ils se promenèrent donc tout l'après-midi et achetèrent les fournitures manquantes. Harry, Ron et Ginny ne manquèrent pas de s'arrêter devant leur magasin préféré. Là, en vitrine, un nouveau balai était arrivé, le Stardust 2004. Ils entrèrent pour l'admirer. Il y rencontrèrent quelques amis de l'école, Neville notamment, ce qui était assez étonnant, et Dean Thomas. Harry remarqua l'éclair de plaisir qui traversa le regard de Ginny et la rougeur soudaine sur les joues de Dean.

Après quelques heures à dévaler les allées du Chemin de Traverse, ils revinrent tous ensemble au Chaudron Baveur ou les attendait Dimitri devant un verre dont le contenu avait une couleur ambrée, à l'odeur fortement épicée. Ce n'était certainement pas une bièraubeurre, pensa Harry.

Harry s'apprêtait à se séparer de ses amis, quand soudain : « Puis-je me permettre une suggestion? interrompit tout à coup Dimitri Marshenko. Puisque les trois amis souhaitent se retrouver pour la fin des vacances, peut-être pourrais-je tous les inviter chez moi pour les dernières semaines. Je pense que Dumbledore pourra certifier que je suis tout à fait… recommandable, ajouta-t-il narquois en jetant un regard à M. Weasley.

- Euh, je ne pense pas que…commença-t-il.

- Mais bien sûr que si, termina son épouse. Vous êtes vraiment très gentil de nous le proposer. Ainsi Harry ne désobéira pas aux ordre de Dumbledore et Ron et Hermione pourront l'accompagner. Tout est donc arrangé, nous vous retrouverons sur le quai 9¾ le 1er septembre. Ron, je te ferai envoyer tes affaires, ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-elle rapidement en voyant Ron qui s'apprêtait à intervenir.

- Mais enfin, Molly, balbutia son mari. Tu n'y penses pas? Nous ne le connaissons pas…chuchota-t-il.

- Toi non, mais Dumbledore si, et ça me suffit amplement. Il est tout à fait correct, rétorquant d'un ton sans appel. Non Ginny, toi tu viens avec nous, étouffant ainsi ses pitoyables protestations.

- Je vous remercie de votre confiance, dit enfin Dimitri de sa voix troublante, qui manifestement, donna quelques frissons à Madame Weasley, ce qui agaça prodigieusement son époux. Je prendrai bien soin d'eux, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Oh, je ne m'inquiète certainement pas, monsieur Marshenko. Allez, au revoir et amusez-vous bien.

Alors que M. et Mme Weasley et la malheureuse Ginny prenaient la direction d'une cheminée quelconque qui les ramènerait au Terrier, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Dimitri Marshenko sortirent du côté des Moldus.

- M. Marshenko, comment on va faire maintenant pour ramener tout le monde? Vous êtes venus comment au juste? demanda Hermione.


	6. Chapitre 6 Un diner insolite

CHAPITRE VI – UN DÎNER INSOLITE

- Bon alors, Hermione, tu vas t'asseoir ici, devant Ron et toi Harry, tu restes derrière moi. Nous mettrons les malles de ce côté. Tiens! Au fait où est donc Hedwige Harry, nous ne l'avons pas vue depuis un moment.

D'un seul mouvement, ils levèrent tous la tête vers le ciel à la recherche de la chouette immaculée, mais elle demeurait invisible.

- Elle est peut-être retournée au Chaudron Baveur, fit remarquer Hermione.

- Bah! ajouta Ron d'un air hargneux, elle saura bien où te retrouver ta chouette.

Harry n'était pas certain que son ami fut heureux de les accompagner, mais il s'en souciait peu car il avait enfin retrouvé ses amis. Rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux. Il savait que Ron retrouverait sa bonne humeur une fois lancés sur la route.

- Bon, alors tout le monde est installé? Harry, tu t'accroches à moi d'accord, Ron, toi tu te tiens après Hermione.

- Je sais, je sais, maugréa-t-il. Hermione n'avait pas l'air rassurée par une telle perspective.

Harry ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait de balade en moto ou à cause de Ron qui se tenait derrière elle, mais d'après lui, il était vivement temps que les choses se règlent entre eux deux. Harry n'avait pas l'intention de s'en mêler, mais en ce moment, il avait le goût de prendre Ron par les épaules et de le secouer jusqu'à ce que ce qu'il entende sa ra raison cliqueter à l'intérieur.

- Vous allez voir, c'est fantastique! s'exclama Harry le regard brillant. Attache bien ton casque Hermione.

En la voyant s'escrimer sur l'attache de son casque protecteur, Harry se proposa de l'aider. Ron se renfrogna encore plus et Harry lui lança un regard agacé. Ron le fixa pendant quelques instants où ils s'affrontèrent dans un duel silencieux. Hermione, entre les deux, n'était pas très à l'aise. D'un seul mouvement, elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, caressant au passage le visage de Ron puis remit son casque en place. Le regard de Ron se détourna de Harry et, les joues rosissant soudainement, il eut un mouvement pour retenir la chevelure abondante, mais en voyant le regard goguenard de Harry, il rougit de plus belle et abaissa sa main, furieux. Il regarda ailleurs.

- Alors, vous êtes prêts? Hermione, ton casque ça va? demanda la voix étouffée de Dimitri.

Elle leva le pouce en l'air et Dimitri lui sourit. Hermione papillota des yeux et baissa son regard vers l'intérieur du véhicule, un sourire soudain timide aux lèvres.

- Alors tenez-vous bien, nous partons.

Harry s'accrocha. Dimitri, pour leur balade, leur avait fait apparaître à chacun un blouson de cuir noir, des gants et un casque protecteur. Ils avaient l'air d'un gang et ce n'était pas pour déplaire aux trois amis. Même Hermione, qui se serait tuée plutôt que d'avoir l'air rebelle, souriait de toutes ses dents et ses yeux étaient éclatants de plaisir anticipé.

Ils quittèrent Londres dans un vrombissement terrible et quelques moldus désapprobateurs se retournèrent sur leur passage. Harry avait remarqué que le motard avait aménagé la monture pour le retour dans Privet Drive. En effet, il avait ajouté à son bolide une petite voiturette où étaient assis Ron et Hermione et Harry le soupçonna d'en avoir également augmenté l'amplitude sonore. Tous les bagages avaient également été disposés sans problème. Les trois amis regardaient de tous côtés et n'avaient jamais été plus heureux qu'en ce moment. On voyait l'extase sur chacun de leur visage. C'était l'euphorie.

Harry savait qu'il conserverait ce souvenir pour le reste de ses jours. Mais il savait aussi que ceux qui le hantaient la nuit reviendraient bientôt et, le temps d'un soupir, sa main se crispa soudainement sur les épaules du Gardien. Celui-ci dû sentir sa tension car Harry sentit son corps se tendre un fugace moment puis, comme si rien n'était, continua sa route.

- Arrête de bouger comme cela Dudley chéri, je n'arrive pas à attacher ta cravate.

- Mais m'man, on est en retard, dépêche-toi. Tu es trop lente.

- Allons, allons mon garçon, claironna Vernon en entrant dans sa chambre. Vous êtes prêts tous les deux?

- Encore quelques secondes mon chéri, ton fils est très turbulent ce soir.

- Ah, mon fils, il est tout à fait moi à son âge.

Harry, dans la chambre voisine, entendait ce qui se passait et pensait que Dimitri Marshenko n'avait certainement pas toute sa tête quand il avait décidé de les inviter. Harry se préparait aussi, mais pour lui, c'était bien plus facile. Il était habillé avec ses vêtements de Poudlard, sans la robe noire bien sûr. Son oncle et sa tante avaient d'ailleurs tenté de lui refiler le vieil uniforme de son cousin, trois fois trop grand pour lui, mais il avait refusé en disant qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait, d'où l'inquiétude de son oncle et sa tante justement.

Harry avait eu de la difficulté à cacher son agacement. S'imaginaient-ils qu'il allait porter sa robe et son chapeau de sorcier? Quoique… cela aurait été plutôt amusant. D'ailleurs, il lui avait fallu presqu'une garde-robe complète, tellement il avait grandi. Il était certain que s'il avait pu se mettre dos à dos avec son père, il l'aurait certainement dépassé de plusieurs centimètres. Il espérait que ça ne nuirait pas à ses talents d'attrapeur de Quidditch.

À cette pensée, une vague de désespoir l'envahit. Il ne savait même pas s'il aurait le droit de jouer au Quidditch l'année suivante puisque le professeur Umbridge l'avait grevé d'une sommation à vie.

Mais le professeur Umbridge n'était plus à Poudlard. Du moins, il l'espérait. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle était alitée à l'infirmerie de l'école, après avoir été attaquée par une horde de centaures. Avec les événements tragiques de la fin de l'année, il n'avait même pas pensé à récupérer son Éclair de Feu. Il était probablement encore enchaîné solidement au mur de son bureau.

Les Dursley ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient invités par un sorcier, _a fortiori_ par un sorcier chargé de le protéger lui du plus grand sorcier noir de tous les temps et il était nullement de l'intention de Harry de les en informer. Plusieurs autres personnes étaient au courant tout de même, dont Albus Dumbledore pour qui Harry vouait une véritable admiration et Remus Lupin, le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal que Harry ait jamais eu. Il y avait aussi les Weasley et malheureusement aussi… Rogue.

- Alors, tu es prêt toi? cria son oncle du bas de l'escalier.

Tout à ses pensées, Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils l'attendaient. Il dévala l'escalier et s'arrêta à côté de son cousin. L'un était grand et maigre, à la voix maintenant grave et l'autre plus grand encore, mais aussi gros qu'un pachyderme. L'un était plutôt mignon avec ses yeux verts frangés de cils noirs alors que l'autre n'avait manifestement aucune chance à cause de ses triples mentons, de son cou inexistant et de ses cheveux gras. Mais l'oncle et la tante Dursley, en admiration devant leur rejeton, ne remarquèrent pas à quel point Harry était très élégant.

- Allons-y, il est presque l'heure.

Comme ils sortaient de la maison et se dirigeaient vers celle de leur hôte, au bout de la rue, l'oncle de Harry le prit à part.

- Écoute-moi bien toi, si jamais tu osais nous faire honte, tu peux être certain que tu le regretterais toute ta vie. C'est une chance unique pour Pétunia et moi d'entrer dans la haute société. Je ne veux surtout pas que des drôles de choses arrivent. Tu me comprends bien?

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry en tentant de libérer son bras.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup ton attitude en ce moment et je pense que tu te moques de nous. Ne me mets pas en colère, ça pourrait très mal tourner pour toi, termina-t-il avec une claque derrière la tête de Harry.

Harry ne répondit pas et ils rejoignirent Dudley et sa tante qui attendaient déjà sous le porche de la maison.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre car la porte s'ouvrit au moment même où l'Oncle Vernon s'apprêtait à sonner. Un maître d'hôtel stylé, dès qu'ils furent tous entrés, prit le manteau de Vernon et l'étole de Pétunia.

- Sir Marshenko vous attend au salon, veuillez me suivre, répondit le portier, le nez quelque peu dans les airs, mais les yeux irrésistiblement tournés vers la frange de Harry.

- Mon Dieu, Vernon, tu as vu ça? chuchota Pétunia d'un air extatique. Dudley, tiens-toi droit et toi, en s'adressant à Harry d'un ton froid, corrige-moi cette frange.

Harry ne l'écoutait même pas. Il regardait de tous côtés. Mis à part la maison de son ami Ron et celle de Sirius, il n'avait jamais vu de maison de sorcier et celle-ci était particulièrement belle. Elle était vraiment différente de toutes les maisons qu'il avait vues jusqu'à maintenant, maisons de magiciens et de moldus confondues. L'intérieur était magnifique. Son gardien n'était pas pauvre, c'était évident.

Ils entrèrent au salon où les attendait Dimitri Marshenko, debout devant un bon feu de foyer.

- Ah, mais qui voilà? Bonsoir monsieur et madame Dursley, entrez, entrez. Bonjour Dudley, bonjour Harry, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. J'espère que notre balade en moto ne t'a pas trop effrayé? Harry réalisa que son Gardien avait l'air bien amical et qu'il lui envoya même un clin d'œil coquin.

- Non non, pas du tout.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on aborde le sujet car il se souvenait avec trop de précision l'interrogatoire auquel il avait été soumis quelques heures plus tôt et il espérait qu'ils ne pousseraient pas la discussion à ce sujet plus avant.

Harry se demandait où étaient Ron et Hermione. Allait-il les voir ce soir? Il observa la pièce avec intérêt. Elle était grande, bien plus grande que le salon de son oncle. Harry n'aurait pas hésité à habiter cette maison, même dans un placard sous l'escalier.

- Un petit verre M. Dursley, un sherry pour vous Madame Dursley? demanda Sir Dimitri Marshenko.

Il cherchait en vain les ressemblances possibles entre Lily Potter, qu'il avait connue, et madame Dursley. Il n'en voyait aucune, pas même la couleur des yeux ni la finesse des traits et encore moins la couleur ou l'abondance de la chevelure. Autant Lily avait été belle et charmante, autant celle-ci était laide et sèche. Enfin, se dit-il, Harry et elle était liés par le sang, il ne devait pas l'oublier.

Il se rappelait ce que Dumbledore avait dit quand il lui avait mentionné, avec son sourire mystérieux, qu'il risquait de s'attacher à son protégé. Dimitri Marshenko lui avait pourtant répondu qu'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de travail et qu'il avait comme point d'honneur de ne jamais s'attacher à ses « clients », femme ou homme. Il n'avait toutefois pas pris en considération que pour la première fois, il était chargé de la protection d'un enfant.

Il pensa à Voldemort qui avait récemment tué un jeune étudiant de Poudlard. Cédric, le fils des Diggory. Harry ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet quand ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls aujourd'hui, bien sûr. Il devait gagner sa confiance. Quand il avait senti ses mains se serrer sur ses épaules, il avait alors ressenti sa détresse, mais c'était là la seule faiblesse que Harry s'était permise. Il était vrai qu'il ressemblait à son père, malgré cette réserve qui semblait caractériser Harry. James était beaucoup plus ouvert, plus enjoué, plus spontané.

Ils n'avaient pas étudié à la même école, mais avaient déjà combattu ensemble, pour l'Ordre.

- Oui, merci, je prendrais bien un sherry, répondit Tante Pétunia.

Dimitri eut un léger sursaut intérieur et lui sourit aussitôt. Il avait presque oublié ses invités. Il secoua mentalement la tête et leur servit un verre à chacun.

- Les garçons désirent peut-être quelque chose aussi? Un petit champagne peut-être?

- Dudley, tu veux du champagne? demanda son père. Tu es assez grand je pense maintenant, ajouta-t-il, ignorant superbement son neveu.

- Oh, mon petit Dudlinouchet, tu es un grand garçon maintenant. Oui, oui, bien sûr, il peut en prendre. Mais cette fois-ci seulement. Tante Pétunia n'osait contredire ce remarquable voisin, mais n'était pas certaine que ce fut une bonne idée. Il n'avait que 16 ans quand même.

Dudley, tout content de lui, tendit une main boudinée et avide vers la coupe de cristal où pétillait le liquide clair. Harry, quant à lui, aurait bien savouré une bièreaubeurre ou un jus de citrouille bien glacé.

- Tu veux du champagne aussi Harry?

- Non, il n'en veut pas, répliquèrent ensemble son oncle et sa tante.

Harry leva les yeux vers le sombre Gardien et haussa les épaules. Il lut la surprise sur son visage, puis la colère. Harry lui intima silencieusement de ne rien faire, il avait l'habitude.

- J'ai autre chose à t'offrir si tu veux Harry, lui dit-il, les dents serrées. Ça ne contient pas d'alcool, mais je suis certain que tu aimeras. C'est très populaire dans mon pays.

Une toux retentissante se fit alors entendre et tout le monde sursauta, sauf Dudley. En fait, c'est lui qui s'étouffait. Dimitri lui flanqua une tape dans le dos d'une main vigoureuse. Une fois la toux apaisée, la teinte bleuâtre qui avait envahi son visage redevint à sa couleur habituelle, c'est-à-dire le rose cochonnet.

- Mon petit chéri, ça va? Que s'est-il passé? Tu te sens bien?

Dudley, incapable de parler, les yeux noyés, cherchait désespérément son souffle. Évidemment, sa masse imposante dû au manque d'exercice rendait l'air plus difficile à se rendre aux poumons.

Personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'il avait renversé sa coupe de champagne. Les petites bulles avaient dû le surprendre et il avait tout recraché.

- C'est ça, pointa Dudley de son gros doigt boudiné vers la coupe, toujours par terre. C'est pas bon.

- Hé bien, conclut Dimitri Marshenko de son sourire ironique, il semble que le champagne devra attendre encore quelques années. Puis-je également t'offrir du jus de citrouille bien glacé Dudley?

Dimitri ne put s'empêcher de jeter à Harry un regard moqueur, mais celui-ci n'eut pas le goût de rire. Il refusait que son cousin boive du jus de citrouille. C'était du jus de sorcier. Heureusement pour Harry, cet incident avait fait perdre à Dudley le goût pour de nouvelles saveurs.

- Et si nous passions à table?

Dudley sembla tout à coup retrouver une certaine vitalité. Il fut le premier à traverser la cuisine, presque en courant, pour se rendre dans la salle à dîner. Harry avait les yeux partout. Il voyait des choses que les autres ne remarquaient pas. Un magnifique balai dans un coin de la cuisine lui indiqua qu'il ne devait pas servir à faire la poussière. Des livres qui se disputaient, des bibelots qui changeaient de place, mais surtout, quelques tableaux qui demeuraient figés sur le passage des Dursley, mais dont les personnages lui envoyèrent la main ou un clin d'œil lorsqu'il passa devant eux.

- Quels remarquables tableaux que vous avez là, mon ami, lança à tout hasard son oncle qui n'y connaissait visiblement rien.

- N'est-ce pas? rétorqua le Sir. Ils semblent tellement réels que parfois on croirait presque les voir bouger.

C'était tout à fait le genre de remarque que détestait son oncle. Décidément, il n'était pas certain d'apprécier l'humour de cet étrange voisin, mais était désespérément désireux de faire bonne impression. Il n'allait tout de même pas perdre une telle occasion d'établir un contact avec quelqu'un de la haute. Cet homme lui ferait certainement rencontrer des clients intéressants… et riches. Il se força donc à rire.

Dès qu'ils furent tous assis, le maître d'hôtel arriva avec les entrées. Le repas se déroula ainsi tranquillement, tellement tranquillement qu'il eut un effet soporifique sur Harry. Dimitri ne tentait pas de l'inclure dans la conversation et de toute façon, Harry n'y tenait pas vraiment. Évidemment, les autres n'en voyaient manifestement pas l'intérêt. À vrai dire, ce repas l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Il n'était pas habitué aux dîners de gala, sauf à ceux offerts par son école. Les repas de Poudlard étaient toujours animés et joyeux. Il se mit à rêver du retour à son école, mais son oncle n'arrêtait pas de le distraire avec sa conversation tout à fait ennuyeuse sur la Grunnings et sur d'encore plus ennuyeuses perceuses. Enfin arrivèrent les fromages et Dudley ne se fit pas prier pour en dévorer la moitié. Il n'avait pas tellement apprécié les moules.

- Vous aimeriez peut-être visiter la maison? demanda l'hôte bienveillant à la fin du repas.

Tante Pétunia bondit de sa chaise à la vitesse de l'éclair, puis se rassit aussitôt, tout à coup consciente de son impolitesse.

- Euh oui, nous aimerions bien, répondit-elle. En fait, elle avait plus que hâte de voir le reste de cette magnifique maison et les petits secrets qu'elle cachait.

- Et bien alors suivez-moi!

Alors qu'il menait les Dursley dans une visite guidée, Harry, quant à lui, suivait plus tranquillement derrière, il prenait tout son temps. Lui aussi était curieux. Il saluait les tableaux au passage, serra la main d'une armure qui ne fut jamais remarquée par les Dursley. Harry adorait cette maison, elle lui faisait penser à Poudlard, mais dans un style plus moderne.

Dimitri était un guide patient et aimable, contrairement à l'attitude étrangement froide à son égard. Il ouvrit toutes les portes avec quelques explications pour la forme. Les Dursley s'étonnaient du fait qu'il y eut tant de pièces, beaucoup plus que dans leur propre maison.

- Ah, tout est dans l'aménagement vous savez mes amis. J'y ai apporté quelques modifications de mon propre crû.

C'est cela, pensa Harry, il voyait très bien quels genres « d'aménagements » un magicien pouvait apporter à une maison pour la faire paraître plus grande. Il en avait vu quelques exemples à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ou lorsque M. Weasley avait trafiqué sa vieille Ford Anglia pour la rendre plus spacieuse à l'intérieur, alors qu'elle paraissait tout à fait normale de l'extérieur. Heureusement, son épouse n'avait jamais rien soupçonné.

À l'étage supérieur toutefois, Harry fut surpris de voir son oncle, sa tante et Dudley passer devant trois portes de part et d'autre du couloir sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'arrête pour en examiner la pièce qui se trouvait vraisemblablement derrière. Et plus étonnant encore, Dimitri passa devant comme si elles n'existaient pas. Il ouvrit finalement une dernière porte au bout du couloir, derrière laquelle un escalier retournait à l'étage inférieur. Ils descendirent tous, sauf Harry à qui Dimitri envoya un signal en direction des portes oubliées. Harry venait de comprendre. Les portes étaient invisibles. Voilà donc où se cachaient probablement Ron et Hermione.

Il hésita quelques instants, puis aussitôt son Gardien disparu, il ouvrit la première porte. À sa grande surprise, celle-ci donnait sur un escalier menant à un autre étage. La maison comportait donc trois niveaux? Comment cela était-il possible? Un autre aménagement à la Marshenko? Il monta l'escalier et tout en haut, découvrit une chambre aux dimensions plus que respectables, avec entre autres un grand lit à baldaquin sur lequel trônait une immense courte-pointe. La pièce comportait également une grande armoire ancienne tout en bois d'ébène et un secrétaire. Il s'approcha du lit et s'y assit. Une douleur aussi soudaine que fugace traversa sa cicatrice. Il sentit tous ses muscles se contracter puis la douleur disparut aussitôt. Des souvenirs aussi spontanés que confus affluèrent à son cerveau, sans qu'il puisse en saisir un seul. Tout était trop flou, trop soudain.

Il se jeta au bas du lit avec force, mais quelque chose de terrible et d'irrésistible l'attirait inexorablement vers la couche. Il… ne… voulait… pas.

Après quelques minutes de force mentale désespérée, qui lui parurent des heures, il réussit à rejoindre la porte et la claqua enfin derrière lui. Il était épuisé comme s'il venait de courir un 100 mètres. Cette pièce était manifestement ensorcelée, mais il ne s'expliquait pas la douleur qu'il avait ressentie. Il refusait d'être lié encore à Voldemort. Cette fois-ci, il ferait tout ce que Dumbledore lui dirait, mais il ne voulait plus être connecté. Il en avait assez. Il avait assez perdu.

Il dévala l'escalier à toute vitesse et sortit dans le couloir, le cœur fou. Devait-il ouvrir les autres portes? Il hésita devant la deuxième, mais la curiosité l'emporta bientôt. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Un autre escalier. D'un pas beaucoup moins enthousiaste, cependant, il le grimpa.

Cette fois-ci, la chambre était sombre et décorée d'une façon très différente. En fait, on ne pouvait pas tout à fait parler de décoration. On aurait dit qu'un combat avait eu lieu récemment ici. Les chaises étaient toutes renversées et le lit était défait, les draps en charpie. Une vieille robe de sorcier traînait sur le dossier d'une chaise. Fallait-il s'étonner alors de voir deux chaînes solidement fixées au mur terminées par deux anneaux à peine assez grands pour laisser passer un poignet d'homme. Et par terre, une muselière. Une chambre de torture? Ici?

Son protecteur avait décidément les idées d'un goût assez douteux.

Un pas se fit entendre derrière lui et l'instant d'après un homme d'aspect dépenaillé et fatigué entra dans la chambre. Harry fut saisi de stupeur.

- Ah, mais ça alors, Harry! Comme je suis content de te voir, dit le nouvel arrivant en le serrant dans ses bras frêles, mais chaleureux, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire alors qu'il enseignait à Poudlard. On l'aurait alors accusé de préférence et on aurait pas eu tort.

- Professeur Lupin, mais…, bégaya Harry. Que faites-vous ici? Comment est-ce possible? Vous habitez ici?

Harry sembla tout à coup saisir la raison d'un tel désordre dans la pièce. Il regarda encore autour de lui et reconnut enfin quelques objets qui avaient un jour fait partie du bureau du professeur, alors qu'il résidait à Poudlard. Oui, c'était bien la chambre de Remus Lupin, une chambre de loup-garou.

- Il est votre gardien aussi? Mais n'avez-vous pas une maison? Vous savez où sont Hermione et Ron, je les cherche partout, mais si je tarde trop, mon oncle et ma tante se rendront compte de mon absence, dit Harry encore estomaqué de la présence du professeur Lupin dans la maison. Puis, après un court moment de silence…

Euh! C'est quand la prochaine pleine lune?

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, dit Lupin de sa voix éternellement douce, ils en sont au digestif que ton oncle semble d'ailleurs apprécier à sa pleine valeur. Pauvre Dimitri! Ton oncle connaît vraisemblablement toutes les techniques des moldus pour faire des trous dans le métal.

Harry éclata de rire. Il n'y avait pas à dire, son Gardien s'était bel et bien mis les pieds dans les plats en les invitant.

- Viens Harry, je vais te conduire à tes amis, ils sont en bas.

Au moment où ils arrivèrent sur le palier inférieur et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à pousser la dernière porte, Dudley surgit dans le couloir et aperçut Harry en compagnie de Remus. Il avait été envoyé par ses parents à la recherche de Harry, alors que Dimitri les avait laissés seuls un moment.

Ce fut la catastrophe.

Dudley se mit à crier comme un fou. Ni Harry, ni Lupin, n'avaient porté attention au fait que ce dernier portait une robe de sorcier. Mais plus encore, ils venaient tout juste de réaliser qu'ils venaient d'être vus traverser ce que, pour un moldu, apparaissait être un pan de mur.

Son oncle et sa tante arrivèrent à la course, alors que Dimitri les suivait plus tranquillement, son regard froid comme de la glace. Il jeta à Remus si glacial que l'autre ne put que s'excuser d'un piteux haussement d'épaules.

- Harry, retourne avec le professeur Lupin au salon, je me charge de ta famille.

- Qu'allez-vous faire? demanda Harry inquiet.

- Vas au salon Harry, fais ce que je te dis, rétorqua le Gardien catégorique.

- Mais…

Harry n'était pas très rassuré par l'expression flegmatique de leur hôte. D'ailleurs, à ce moment-même, il avait l'air d'un assassin. Ses yeux de glace terrifièrent Harry et il hésita à suivre Lupin.

- Viens Harry, viens avec moi, dit Lupin doucement, en évitant le regard furieux de Dimitri.

Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley fixaient leur hôte avec terreur. Ils venaient de comprendre leur erreur. Bonté divine, ils étaient dans une maison de sorciers. Ils avaient été piégés et n'en sortiraient vraisemblablement jamais vivants.

Lupin saisit Harry par l'épaule et le mena doucement mais fermement vers le salon. Après plusieurs minutes, qui lui semblèrent des heures, Dimitri raccompagna sa tante, son oncle et son cousin à la porte en leur souhaitant joyeusement une bonne nuit puis il revint au salon, le regard sombre.

- Mais où aviez-vous la tête tous les deux? Vous vous rendez compte de ce qui aurait pu arriver?

Harry le trouva tout de même injuste de s'en prendre à eux comme ça. Après tout, ce n'est pas lui qui avait eu l'idée de transformer un mur de plâtre en trois portes invisibles et d'inviter ensuite des moldus à visiter sa maison.

- Écoutez Dimitri, nous étions tellement heureux de nous revoir que nous n'avons pas fait attention. Nous allions rejoindre Hermione et Ron au moment où le jeune Dudley est arrivé.

- Mais enfin, vous savez très bien Remus que vous ne deviez pas quitter votre chambre ce soir. C'était primordial. Vous ne devez absolument pas être vu. Même lui ne devait pas savoir, ajouta-t-il en point Harry du doigt.

- Et pourquoi je ne devais pas savoir? rétorqua Harry avec colère. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de divulguer les petits secrets de l'Ordre. C'est quand la dernière fois où j'ai trahis quelqu'un hein? Ce serait plutôt le contraire non? On me cache toujours tout alors que je suis le principal intéressé non? Non, mais j'en ai assez moi, j'en ai assez COMPRENEZ-VOUS ?

Harry était hors de lui. En voyant la lueur froide qui apparut dans les yeux de son Gardien et sa mâchoire se crisper, il lui vint à l'esprit que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de s'en prendre à lui, mais il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Son Gardien, il s'en rendait compte, n'était pas homme à se marcher sur les pieds ni à laisser un adolescent fantasque lui en montrer, il en avait vu d'autres. Il ne comprenait pas sa colère, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Tout le monde était vraiment trop injuste envers lui, il en avait plus qu'assez.

- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je retourne chez moi. Qu'est-il arrivé à mon oncle et à ma tante, vous leur avez tout fait oublier je présume? C'est pratique hein? On les invite, on rit d'eux, on fait des folies, ce n'est rien, un petit coup de baguette magique et tout est fini, on s'en débarasse hein ? Et bien, moi j'en ai assez cette fois, je retourne chez moi et qu'on me laisse tranquille, JE N'AI PAS BESOIN D'UNE BABY-SITTER.

Dimitri, le regard toujours impénétrable fixait Harry dans les yeux et Remus, estomaqué, assistait impuissant à leur duel silencieux.

Harry eut tout à coup de la difficulté à supporter ce regard et se détourna d'un seul mouvement et, d'un pas énergique, il se dirigea vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même comme chaque fois qu'il était en colère, et elle claqua violemment derrière lui.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux jusqu'au moment où le maître d'hôtel vint leur demander s'il pouvait disposer.

- Bien sûr mon ami, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, répondit Dimitri, affable.

- Bonne nuit à vous messieurs, puis il les laissa seuls.

- Et bien, cher Dimitri, vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore a tenté de vous avertir que…

- C'est de son âge c'est tout. J'imagine que c'est normal, répondit vaguement le Gardien. Une baby-sitter, vraiment, on verra bien si je serai une baby-sitter pour lui. La ressemblance avec James n'est que physique n'est-ce pas? Le reste, c'est du Lily tout craché.

Remus sourit : Mon cher, j'aimais beaucoup James et Lily, mais je suis bien heureux que Dumbledore vous ait choisi comme Gardien. Le fils Potter a du cran, on s'en doutait. Il est brave comme son père, mais c'est de Lily qu'il a hérité ce caractère fougueux, ajouta-t-il, vous avez bien raison.

- J'aurais bien aimé revoir Lily et James, mais c'est Sirius que je regrette le plus, c'était mon favori. J'aurais bien aimé le revoir… avant.

Lupin redevint brusquement sérieux.

- Oui, moi aussi. Il ne se passe pas une seule journée sans que je pense à eux.

Les deux hommes demeurèrent songeurs un instant, tout à leurs souvenirs, puis décidèrent d'aller voir les deux jeunes amis restés bien sagement dans leur chambre. Ils allaient inévitablement être déçus de ne pas avoir vu Harry.


	7. Chapitre 7 La terrible maladie de Hedwig...

CHAPITRE VII - LA TERRIBLE MALADIE D'HEDWIGE

Chaque fois que Harry s'était fâché, il l'avait toujours regretté. Et cette fois-ci, encore plus que les autres. C'était vraiment idiot. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, pensait-il. Depuis quand prenait-il la défense des Dursley? Il avait insulté deux adultes, l'un professeur et l'autre qui avait l'air d'un assassin. Il devait être très malade ou très stupide. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Dobby, son ami l'elfe de maison, avait l'habitude de se frapper la tête sur les murs ou de se coincer les oreilles dans les portes de four quand il déplaisait à ses maîtres.

- Ils ne m'ont jamais aimé. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pris leur défense? Et puis, je les déteste.

Cette sympathie aussi spontanée que brève qu'il avait ressentie pour les Dursley quelques heures plus tôt avait disparu dès qu'il avait franchi la porte de la maison de son voisin.

Il était 3h00 du matin et il ne dormait toujours pas. Il regardait le plafond de sa chambre et s'apitoyait du fait qu'il n'avait même pas vu ses amis. Que devaient-il penser de lui? Il s'imaginait très bien Dimitri et Lupin discutant de son « cas » en s'offrant un dernier verre avant d'aller se coucher. Mais pire encore, il craignait la réaction de ses amis.

Tel qu'il connaissait Hermione, elle n'avait sûrement pas ri. Elle était toujours sérieuse et se préoccuperait plutôt des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir ainsi. Elle chercherait probablement dans ses livres s'il existait des antidotes pour de jeunes sorciers colériques et complètement idiots et lui prodigueraient mille conseils.

Ron, quant à lui, enverrait certainement un hibou à son père pour connaître son opinion, surtout si des Moldus étaient en cause. Son père adorait les Moldus. Peut-être comprendrait-il la soudaine pitié de Harry pour les Dursley. Mais comment aurait-il pu le comprendre alors que lui-même n'y comprenait rien. Ils devaient être très inquiets à propos de Harry. En fait, non, ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter du tout pour la simple raison qu'ils devaient dormir en ce moment-même, ce qui était beaucoup plus logique.

Dans quelques semaines, il commencerait l'école et il n'allait pas revoir Lupin de toute l'année, à moins bien sûr que sa vie ne soit en danger et qu'il soit appelé à Poudlard par Dumbledore. Quant à son gardien… À cette seule pensée, son cœur se serra. Des souvenirs trop récents menaçaient de refaire surface et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de penser à cela.

Malgré la joie qui l'avait envahi alors qu'il était avec ses amis et Dimitri cet après-midi, il voyait le début des classes arriver avec appréhension. Il ne voulait pas retourner à l'école sans son parrain. Sirius avait été le seul lien qui l'unissait encore à ses parents. En plus, il avait été son ami. Il avait besoin de la présence d'un adulte, mais ce Gardien n'était pas… il était trop…dur, trop aigri. Harry doutait qu'il fut un jour son ami. Il n'était même pas certain de le vouloir. Il n'était même pas drôle.

Harry s'assit soudainement dans son lit et jeta un regard vers la cage d'Hedwige, sa seule alliée ici. Elle était encore vide. Décidément, elle aussi fuyait la maison. Mais où était-elle donc? Elle les avait suivis dans la journée jusqu'à ce que Dimitri le trouve avec les Dursley sur le bord de la route, puis les avait ensuite quittés.

Il ferma les yeux et, en quelques secondes, sombra dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Il rêvait. Il en avait la certitude. Les vêtements qu'il portait étaient aussi surprenants. Ils étaient faits de mailles de métal et étaient bien trop lourds pour un jeune maigrichon comme lui. Contrairement aux vieilles cottes grises qu'il avait déjà vues dans ses livres scolaires, celle-ci était étincelante, comme si on venait de la polir.

Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Comme la dernière fois, ses pieds, fixés au plancher, refusaient de bouger.

Ses yeux verts, maintenant fixés sur l'homme à l'autre bout de la pièce, étaient terrifiés. Il remarqua alors que malgré l'absence de ses lunettes, il voyait très bien. Un détail cependant. Ils étaient vêtus de la même manière. Quand enfin, il croisa le regard de l'homme en armure, il sut qu'ils s'étaient déjà connus auparavant.

- Qui…qui…

Incapable de parler, Harry sentait que sa tête allait éclater. Il devait faire des efforts considérables pour ne bouger que les lèvres. Il avait l'impression que tout se passait dans sa tête. Et celle-ci lui faisait affreusement mal, plus particulièrement sa cicatrice, qu'il sentait brûler sur son front. Il avait déjà constaté que cette douleur était présage de malheurs. La dernière fois que cela lui était arrivé, Voldemort avait tenté de posséder son esprit.

- Bonjour Harry, c'est une grande joie pour moi de te rencontrer enfin.

Il fut surpris par l'accent étrange de cet homme. Sa voix était éraillée, sèche et visiblement habituée au commandement. Son expression était farouche et ne laissait guère place à la sympathie. Harry était pétrifié. Il ne voulait pas être là, il voulait s'éveiller. Il voulait voir Sirius. Même la présence des Dursley l'aurait rassuré. Mais plus il essayait de crier et plus sa tête lui faisait mal. La douleur était insoutenable.

- N'aie pas peur Harry, je ne te veux aucun mal. Ne résiste pas et écoute-moi. Tes yeux me disent que tu as peur, mais je suis ici pour te protéger et t'apprendre.

Harry cru qu'il devenait fou et que ce chevalier en armure l'était probablement autant que lui.

- Non Harry, je ne suis pas fou… ni « cinglé », dit-il avec une interrogation dans la voix… enfin, je pense.

Harry, rouge de honte d'avoir été démasqué, se demandait si cet homme avait la faculté de lire dans ses pensées.

- Ne crains rien Harry, je peux effectivement lire dans tes pensées parce que tu rêves. Si nous étions réellement face à face, je serais aussi démuni que toi. La raison pour laquelle tu ne peux me parler en ce moment, c'est que tu me cherches Harry. Quand tu m'auras trouvé, nous pourrons enfin nous comprendre. Mais tu dois me trouver Harry, mon passé et ton avenir en dépendent.

Comme il tentait une nouvelle fois d'articuler un son, Harry se sentit alors glisser dans un trou noir, vers l'arrière, comme si on l'avait capturé par les pieds, ses bras tendus vers l'avant, vers le chevalier. Il eut le temps d'entendre encore une fois la voix à l'accent étranger et rauque lui crier : « Trouve-moi Harry ! »

Finalement, tout se passa mieux que Harry n'aurait pu l'espérer. Il avait reçu la permission, presque acquise au péril de sa vie, d'aller voir son Gardien tous les jours, pourvu qu'il s'assure que « Sir Dimitri Marshenko» n'ait pas à se plaindre de lui. De plus, il avait promis sans rechigner, sinon c'était le refus assuré, d'essayer de faire inviter de nouveau les Dursley par leur voisin. Grâce au sortilège qu'il leur avait infligés, les Dursley n'avaient aucun souvenir de la fin dramatique du dîner.

Dimitri n'avait jamais reparlé de la crise de colère de Harry lors de sa première visite et Hermione et Ron ne semblaient pas être au courant, ce dont il était très reconnaissant envers le Gardien.

Cette journée-là, une semaine avant le début des classes, ils étaient tous assis sur la terrasse arrière et devisaient joyeusement. En fait, tous sauf Dimitri. L'expression morose de Dimitri n'avait pas varié depuis plusieurs jours. Selon Hermione, qui avait également remarqué ses changements brusques d'humeur, il était passé de la colère à une totale absence d'expression, puis redevenait glacial. Lupin était absent pour quelques jours, appelé par Dumbledore semblait-il. Dimitri n'en avait pas dit plus. Il leur avait aussi appris qu'il allait les accompagner à l'école cette année et laisserait la maison à Lupin.

- C'est la seule façon de veiller sur toi Harry. C'est ma mission, tu es mon « client ». De toute façon, c'est un ordre de Dumbledore ajouta Dimitri serein, et quand Dumbledore « demande » quelque chose, il le fait de façon si convaincante, qu'on a l'impression de lui faire une faveur. De toute façon, j'ai hâte de voir l'école où Sirius a étudié, ajouta-t-il.

En voyant l'expression se figer sur les trois visages, et plus particulièrement celle de Harry, son visage se durcit encore plus, si cela était possible.

- Dites-moi monsieur Marshenko…commença Hermione en jetant un regard de biais à Harry.

- Dimitri.

- Euh, monsieur Dimitri, continua-t-elle, rougissante, vous, heu… vous ferez quoi à Poudlard? Je présume que vous ne vous cacherez pas dans une grotte ou quelque chose comme ça, ajouta-t-elle en réalisant tout à coup qu'elle venait de commettre une bévue, ou dans la Forêt interdite. Harry s'était figé sur sa chaise, le regard soudain absent.

- Écoute Harry, je sais que c'est difficile, mais tu sais…

Harry la regarda d'un air dégoûté, comme s'il voyait en elle le plus gros cafard de Poudlard. Les yeux de Hermione s'embuèrent brusquement.

- Non, tu ne sais pas, répondit-il froidement. En fait, tu ne sais rien du tout.

Comme il se levait brusquement, une main d'acier l'arrêta net. D'un seul regard, le Gardien lui intima de se rasseoir. Son regard était noir comme l'ébène. Harry le défia quelques secondes, puis sans un mot, il reprit sa place, son poignet était douloureux.

- Je serai libre. En fait, je crois que Dumbledore a des plans pour moi, mais il doit d'abord aplanir quelques petites difficultés.

- Je présume qu'il essaiera de faire de vous notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal et que le professeur Rogue n'est pas content, demanda Hermione d'un ton trop innocent pour l'être vraiment. Il a toujours de la difficulté à en trouver un. Et l'année dernière, si vous voulez mon avis…

Dimitri la regarda avec un demi-sourire.

- On m'avait bien averti que tu étais très intelligente Hermione. Les membres de l'Ordre pensent le plus grand bien de toi et je constate qu'ils ont raison.

- Ce n'est pas de l'intelligence supérieure, répondit-elle rougissante, mais de la pure logique.

- Et moi, ils ont dit quelque chose à propos de moi? demanda avidement Ron.

Dimitri le regarda un instant sans rien dire et Harry eu l'impression que Ron ne désirait peut-être pas obtenir de réponse finalement. La question demeura sans réponse.

- Pour tous les élèves, et pour vous aussi, je serai un nouveau professeur. Jamais personne ne devra prononcer le nom de Gardien dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Pas même vous. Et toi Harry plus que les autres. Tu seras soumis à une formation particulière pour empêcher Voldemort de reprendre contact avec toi.

Harry se redressa brusquement sur sa chaise.

- L'occlumencie? Vous allez m'enseigner l'occlumencie? demanda-t-il. La dernière fois, ça n'a pas marché. Je doute que…

- La dernière fois, le professeur qui te l'a enseigné était trop émotif pour pouvoir parfaire cette formation.

- Rogue? Trop émotif? Vous plaisantez je pense, rétorqua un Ron incrédule.

- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter? demanda froidement Dimitri.

- Euh! non, bien sûr, répondit-il, alors que deux plaques rouges apparaissaient soudainement ses joues.

- Vous devez absolument me promettre de ne jamais rien dire. Puis-je vous faire confiance à tous les trois? Dumbledore m'a assuré que vous étiez très fiables, mais si cela n'est pas possible…

- Bien sûr que vous pouvez nous faire confiance, rétorqua Hermione indignée.

- Vous avez parlé de Rogue comme si vous le connaissiez? demanda Harry

À ces mots, Dimitri demeura silencieux, puis : « Oui, je le connais… En fait, je le connaissais… très bien même. Mais on m'a dit qu'il a changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. »

- Ah? Et vous l'avez vu quand la dernière fois? demanda Harry.

- Ça, ça ne te regarde pas, répondit le Gardien.

- Mais si vous l'avez connu avant, quand il était Mangemort, vous n'avez pas peur qu'il vous dénonce? demanda Ron? Quoi? demanda-t-il quand il vit l'expression de ses copain, quoi? C'est bien quand il était Mangemort que vous l'avez connu non?

- Oui, répondit Dimitri d'un ton soudainement las, oui, c'était avant. Et Severus ne me dénoncera pas puisqu'il fait lui-même partie de l'Ordre maintenant. Dumbledore a suffisamment confiance en lui pour que mes sentiments personnels n'entrent pas en cause. Dumbledore est un partisan de la deuxième chance… à moins que… ajouta-il pour lui-même.

- À moins que quoi? demanda Harry.

- Rien, oublie ça, ça m'a échappé. J'en fais mon affaire. Bon, ça suffit maintenant, coupa-t-il brusquement, ça vous dirait une balade en moto jusqu'à Londres?

D'un seul mouvement, les trois amis bondirent de leur chaise et entrèrent dans la maison, toute pensée morose disparue. Ils étaient bavards et surexcités. Dimitri se félicita de cette idée qui arrivait juste à point. Ces trois jeunes réunis formaient une équipe redoutable et ils avaient presque réussi à le faire parler.

- Hermione, tu veux embarquer derrière moi cette fois-ci? demanda Dimitri d'une voix enjôleuse alors qu'ils étaient tous à côté du bolide, fin prêts.

Décidément, Harry en avait plus qu'assez des visages rougissants dès que son Gardien posait les yeux sur la gent féminine. Hermione s'apprêtait déjà à accepter, les yeux rayonnants, mais :

- Je ne pourrais pas embarquer moi, plutôt que toi? Les filles ça a toujours peur, demanda brusquement Ron plus sombre que jamais.

- Mais non, je n'ai pas peur, qu'est-ce que tu crois? J'en ai vu d'autres tu sais, rétorqua Hermione les sourcils froncés. Chez Hermione, les sourcils froncés étaient toujours mauvais signe.

- Tu ne connais rien aux motos de toute façon, s'insurgea Ron, tes cheveux vont tous se mêler et on devra encore attendre que tu les démêles quand nous serons à Londres.

- Fiche-moi la paix, répondit la jeune fille, cette fois avec une réelle colère. Je vais les attacher mes cheveux, s'ils te dérangent tant que ça.

- NON, cria Ron cette fois, c'est mon tour.

- Ça suffit. La voie était glaciale. Ron, tu embarques avec Harry et Hermione, tu t'accroches derrière moi. Vous changerez vos places au retour Ron, ajouta le Gardien un peu moins froidement. D'accord?

Harry, qui avait gardé le silence jusque là, se demandait si Ron réalisait à quel point il se rendait ridicule. En voyant l'humiliation que trahissaient ses traits et la rougeur habituelle qui l'accompagnait, Harry fut certain qu'il allait refuser de les accompagner. Il semblait furieux.

Finalement, ils prirent tous place sur la moto et s'engagèrent sur la voie, le moteur vrombissant de plus belle en passant devant les Dursley. Harry eut le temps de voir un rideau s'écarter de la fenêtre et sourit en lui-même.

- Ça, c'est la vraie vie, pensa-t-il.

Ils se promenèrent tout l'après-midi dans les rues de Londres, et arrêtèrent pour boire quelque chose. Heureusement, Hermione avait de l'argent moldu sur elle. Elle commanda pour eux un cola, mais comme Ron n'avait jamais goûté quelque chose de ce genre, Harry et Hermione se tordirent de rire quand Ron s'étouffa et que les bulles remontèrent dans son nez. Ils étaient tellement hilares que pendant un court instant, un éclair d'humour traversa le regard du Gardien.

Ils furent de retour dans Privet Drive vers l'heure du dîner et Harry s'inquiéta un peu de la réaction des Dursley face à son absence prolongée. Ils ne s'inquiéteraient pas, bien sûr, mais verraient d'un mauvais œil cette faveur accordée bien malgré eux à Harry alors que Dudley n'avait pas été invité. En fait, il l'avait été, mais Dudley, au grand dam de ses parents, et au grand bonheur de Harry, ne voulait établir aucune relation avec ce voisin. Il préférait sa télévision, son garde-manger ou la visite de ses propres amis. Et dans ces moments-là, Harry préférait être ailleurs. L'avantage, c'est que maintenant Dudley évitait Harry le plus possible et demeurait dans sa chambre avec eux, en s'assurant que le contenu du garde-manger leur soit accessible.

Avant de le quitter, Harry s'approcha de son Gardien.

- Dites, euh, Dimitri, … vous savez … euh…

- Oui, que veux-tu ?

Ses deux amis s'approchèrent.

- C'est que… vous savez, mon oncle et ma tante euh… en échange de la permission qu'ils m'ont donné pour venir ici tous les jours… Dieu que c'était gênant songea-t-il perdant courage en voyant le regard de Dimitri s'assombrir dangeureusement.

- Harry veut vous demander si son oncle et sa tante peuvent être ré-invités. Ils lui ont demandé de vous le suggérer discrètement, continua Hermione.

- Ils sont vraiment incroyables ces gens-là songea Dimitri tout haut. Dis-moi Hermione, toi qui viens d'une famille de Moldus, sont-ils tous comme ça?

- Bien sûr que non. Mes parents ne sont pas comme ça. Mais il y en a… Nous avons des voisins qui dépassent parfois les bornes. L'autre jour justement, ils ont profité de l'absence de mes parents pour emprunter notre tondeuse à gazon. Papa a toutes les misères du monde à la récupérer maintenant. Vous savez, si je n'avais pas si peur d'être exclue de l'école…

- On devrait demander à Dobby, répondit Harry en riant.

- Dobby? demanda Dimitri brusquement, il me semble que ce nom me dit quelque chose.

- Ou leur envoyer quelques gnomes de notre jardin pour les aider à tondre ta pelouse, rajouta Ron, lui aussi hilare, enfin.

- Dobby c'est un elfe de maison qui travaille maintenant à Poudlard, expliqua Hermione. Harry l'a libéré des Malefoy il y a quatre ans et…

- Tu as libéré un elfe de maison, vraiment? Celui des Malefoy? Tu m'impressionnes, ajouta-t-il narquois. Bien fait pour eux. Enfin, pour en revenir à ton oncle et ta tante Harry, je n'ai ni le désir ni le temps de les recevoir avant le début des classes. J'ai beaucoup à faire avant notre départ et j'attends toujours des instructions de Dumbledore. Je ne vous accompagnerai pas dans le train, mais je vous retrouverai là-bas. Je ne serai jamais bien loin, ajouta-t-il, mystérieux.

En rentrant, Harry constata avec plaisir que sa chouette était rentrée.

- Enfin, Hedwige, tu es revenue. Tu ne rapportes rien aujourd'hui? Que veux-tu faire de tous ces branchages.

Harry s'appliqua quelques minutes à la dégager, ce dont Hedwige lui fut extrêmement reconnaissante. Chaque fois qu'elle lui pinçait le bras ou le doigt, Harry avait l'impression qu'elle lui donnait un baiser. Il remarqua tout à coup qu'en plus de brindilles, elle rapportait aussi de la mousse et quelque chose qui ne semblait pas très net, quelque chose de gluant, comme de la bouillie de souris.

- Beurk! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Hedwige disposa toute cette pagaille dans le fond de sa cage en petit tas, rajouta quelques brindilles par-ci, par-là puis remonta sur sa mangeoire, but avidement de l'eau et ne bougea plus.

- Décidément Hedwige, tu n'es plus la même depuis quelque temps. Mais elle ne l'entendit pas, elle dormait déjà.

Harry commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter du comportement étrange de sa chouette. Dès notre arrivée à l'école, je la ferai examiner par Hagrid. Elle semblait fatiguée et chaque fois qu'elle revenait à sa cage, elle s'endormait plusieurs jours d'affilée puis repartait. Et voilà qu'elle rapportait des brindilles. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Harry descendit peu après pour le dîner et c'était une chance qu'il ait déjeuné chez son voisin, parce que la mixture que lui servit sa tante ressemblait étrangement à celle d'Hedwige. Il déclara ne pas avoir faim et se contenta d'un morceau de fromage et de pain. Dès la vaisselle terminée, il remonta dans sa chambre.

Pendant quelques instants, il fut tenté d'ouvrir l'un des livres que ses amis lui avaient envoyés pour son anniversaire, mais finalement se ravisa.

Tap. Tap.

Un bruit sec éveilla Harry au milieu de la nuit. Il s'assit dans son lit et mis ses lunettes sur son nez. Il écouta quelques instants pour savoir d'où provenait le bruit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hedwige, mais elle dormait toujours perchée dans sa cage, la tête sous son aile.

Tap. Tap.

La fenêtre. Le bruit venait de la fenêtre. Harry s'y dirigea et se pencha par-dessus… et reçu un caillou sur la tête.

- Aïe! Mais qu'est-ce que…

Protégé de son bras, il se pencha plus avant au-dessus du châssis.

- MONSIEUR HARRY POTTER! ICI, EN BAS! MONSIEUR, ICI, ICI! cria une voix reconnaissable entre toutes. Deux balles de tennis scintillantes trouaient la nuit. Il les reconnut aussitôt.

- Dobby? C'est toi Dobby? chuchota Harry.

- OUI MONSIEUR, C'EST BIEN DOBBY. DOBBY NE VOULAIT PAS VOUS DÉRANGER, MAIS EST-CE QUE DOBBY PEUT MONTER MONSIEUR, cria-t-il de sa voix la plus aiguë.

Quelques lumières commencèrent à s'allumer dans le voisinage et, paniqué à l'idée que des Moldus puissent voir un elfe de maison traîner dans le jardin de son oncle, Harry descendit les marches à toute vitesse, ouvrit la porte et courut dans le jardin agripper Dobby en lui plaquant la main sur la bouche et en le traînant dans sa chambre, le plus silencieusement et le plus rapidement possible.

Il savait déjà que le malheur était sur sa tête quand il aperçut son oncle Vernon, en haut de l'escalier, un fusil pointé sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? demanda son oncle d'une voix sourde et menaçante.

- Euh! Je l'ai trouvé dans le jardin. C'est… c'est euh… une poupée.

- Une poupée, vraiment? rétorqua-t-il. Elle est affreuse cette poupée que tu as trouvée dans mon jardin au milieu de la nuit.

Le ton avait monté d'un cran, et à ce moment, la tante Pétunia et le cousin Dudley accoururent, empêtré dans leur robe de chambre enfilée à la hâte.

- Que se passe-t-il Vernon? Quel est tout ce bruit? s'enquit-elle inquiète.

- Ma chérie, je te présente la poupée de Harry, rétorqua son mari.

- Une poupée? Mais… mais… elle est vivante.

Ce qui était tout à fait juste.

Harry entendit comme une détonation. La tante de Harry venait de réaliser qu'une créature tout à fait vivante se tenait au bout du bras de Harry. Le cri qu'elle poussa dépassa en décibels le passage d'un avion, d'un train et d'un troupeau d'éléphants.

- PÉTUNIA, cria son oncle encore plus fort, ARRÊTE DE CRIER COMME ÇA, complètement paniqué lui aussi tout à coup.

- Mais non, Dobby ne vous veut aucun mal, essaya d'expliquer Harry.

- PARCE QUE CETTE CHOSE A UN NOM? tempêta l'oncle moustachu.

- Je vais l'emmener avec moi dans ma chambre, il ne vous dérangera plus.

- IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION, TU VAS SORTIR CETTE CHOSE DE CHEZ MOI.

- Mais enfin… tenta de répliquer Harry.

Au moment où l'oncle Vernon levait à nouveau son fusil, un claquement se fit entendre et tout se figea sur place, comme si le temps était arrêté.

- Monsieur Harry Potter n'en voudra pas à Dobby n'est-ce pas si Dobby a calmé un peu les choses?

- Que leur as-tu fait Dobby? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?

- Mais rien monsieur Harry, ils sont tout simplement stupéfixés. Quand Dobby repartira tout à l'heure, ils seront de retour dans leur lit et demain matin, ils ne se souviendront plus de rien, monsieur.

- Vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi tu es ici Dobby? Tu n'as pas encore l'intention de m'empêcher d'aller à l'école cette année? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il y a …

- Non, monsieur Harry, Dobby n'est pas ici pour vous monsieur, Dobby est ici pour votre chouette monsieur.

- Hedwige? Tu es venu voir Hedwige? Mais pourquoi?

- Ah, monsieur Harry, c'est bien ce que Dobby pensait. Vous n'avez pas vu les signes. Un grand événement se prépare et vous n'avez rien vu.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu Dobby? Tu es venu pour Hedwige? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Hedwige, qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire?

- Venez avec moi monsieur Harry Potter. Nous allons nous occuper de votre chouette.

Harry monta les escaliers derrière Dobby, mais en passant devant les Dursley, il ne pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu.

- Dis Dobby, tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de problème à les laisser là?

- Ne vous en faites pas monsieur, Dobby reviendra un peu plus tard tout réparer. Allons venez monsieur Harry, nous avons des choses à faire.

- Euh! Quelles choses à faire Dobby?

- Monsieur n'a vraiment rien vu n'est-ce pas? Monsieur Harry Potter, le grand et courageux sorcier est aussi aveugle qu'une taupe.

- Mais enfin Dobby, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je sais que Hedwige était un peu étrange ces derniers temps et j'avais l'intention de la faire examiner, mais...

- Ah, mais monsieur Harry, à ce moment là, ce ne sera plus nécessaire, répondit Dobby comme ils entraient tous les deux dans la chambre de Harry.

- Que veux-tu dire Dobby, pourquoi ce ne sera plus nécessaire? De quoi parles-tu?

Dobby ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se pencha sur la cage de Hedwige et la contempla quelques secondes. Ces secondes s'étirèrent en minutes, puis la patience de Harry fut mise à rude épreuve lorsque Dobby commença à réciter des incantations accompagnées d'une série de rituels complètement idiots, selon Harry. Il ressemblait à ces enfants Moldus qui font de la fausse magie pour jouer.

Soudain, Hedwige sortit sa tête de sous son aile, les étira le plus qu'elle le pu, considérant l'exiguité de la cage, et poussa un cri, bref, mais étrange, puis elle descendit de son perchoir et alla s'étendre sur les branchages qu'elle avait installés dans le fond de sa cage.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Ah? Je crois que nous y sommes l'interrompit Dobby.

- Nous y sommes où? Quoi? demanda stupidement Harry.

- Dobby pense que ce sera pour bientôt monsieur Harry Potter. Tout va bien monsieur, Hedwige a pris bien soin d'elle.

- Mais enfin Dobby, tu peux me dire qu'est-ce qui se passe? Harry commençait vraiment à s'impatienter.

- Monsieur Harry Potter n'a pas remarqué le comportement étrange de sa chouette dernièrement?

- Euh, et bien oui, justement, ce soir par exemple elle est revenue avec tous ces branchages et une espèce de sorte de mélange écoeurant grisâtre. Tu crois que c'est normal toi? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Tout à fait normal, répondit Dobby avec son sourire fendu jusqu'à ses oreilles en forme de chauve-souris. Très normal pour une chouette qui va pondre son premier œuf.

- QUOI? s'écria Harry le souffle coupé.

Pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, Dobby prodigua à Hedwige des soins aussi étranges qu'absurdes. Harry le vit changer son eau, puis changer encore quelques minutes plus tard. Il y ajouta un colorant bleu qui transforma l'eau en une mixture éclatante. À l'odeur, on aurait dit du vin. Puis il sortit une petite brosse de son chandail difforme et brossa les ailes et le dos de la chouette. Le plus étrange, c'est que Hedwige se laissait faire, comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal.

- Euh! Dobby, tu as besoin d'aide? chuchota Harry.

Dobby ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

Puis tout fut fini. Hedwige se redressa sur ses pattes et ils purent voir l'œuf immaculé qu'elle protégeait de son corps.

- Hedwige! Tu as un œuf s'exclama Harry émerveillé. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais enceinte.

- Monsieur Harry est heureux? C'est votre premier bébé n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, répondit Harry tout joyeux, c'est notre premier, euh! Enfin, dit Harry rougissant, c'est SON premier bébé. Mais dis-moi Dobby, pourquoi devais-tu assister à sa première ponte? Les oiseaux pondent des œufs tous les jours non?

- Bien sûr, mais dans le cas de votre chouette, c'est inhabituel. Peut-être ne saviez vous pas monsieur Harry que Hedwige est la seule chouette femelle de tout le monde magique. Monsieur Harry n'avait pas remarqué que la volière de Poudlard n'est composée que d'oiseaux mâles?

- Tu veux rire? Hedwige est la seule femelle? Ah, bien Hedwige, tu as eu le choix dis donc!

- Et c'est d'autant plus étonnant, monsieur Harry, que Hedwige est la seule chouette à avoir pondu en captivité. Elle a tenu à pondre ici même, parce qu'elle a reçu instructions de ne pas vous quitter des yeux.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Ah, monsieur Harry, de bien terribles choses se passent présentement, vous vous doutez bien, mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, ajouta Dobby. Dobby entend des choses monsieur et Dobby a appris beaucoup de choses qui vous concernent, mais Dobby n'a pas le droit de parler monsieur, Dobby est fidèle à son employeur monsieur. Mais Dobby sait aussi qu'un Gardien a été envoyé à votre intention et c'est une bonne chose.

Dobby fit apparaître un parchemin et avec son doigt devenu vert, traça sur le papier quelques instructions.

- Voilà, monsieur Harry Potter, Dobby a écrit ici quelques soins à donner à votre chouette monsieur. Vous ne devez absolument pas laisser approcher les hiboux mâles monsieur, car ils voudront s'emparer de l'œuf. Cet œuf est très important monsieur Harry puisque cet œuf est le premier à naître de deux parents magiques monsieur, et cette chouette aura de grands pouvoirs. Et elle sera vôtre monsieur.

- Mais Dobby, je pars pour l'école bientôt. Je devrai emporter l'œuf avec moi n'est-ce pas?

- Bien sûr, monsieur, il ne faut pas séparer la mère de l'enfant. Vous devrez le protéger comme s'il était le vôtre monsieur, à tout prix.

Puis d'un claquement de doigts, il disparut, laissant Harry avec une jeune mère et son bébé. Il les contempla quelques secondes puis se souvint que son oncle, sa tante et son cousin étaient stupéfixés sur le palier de l'escalier. Il accourut, mais tout semblait en ordre, il entendait même son oncle ronfler dans sa chambre.


	8. Chapitre 8 À la mémoire de Sirius Black

CHAPITRE VII - À LA MÉMOIRE DE SIRIUS BLACK

Quelques jours plus tôt, Harry avait reçu un appel téléphonique des parents de Hermione lui disant qu'ils viendraient le chercher le 1er septembre pour le mener à la gare de Londres et ce, à la grande satisfaction de son oncle et de sa tante.

L'oncle Vernon avait pris l'appel et malgré les craintes de Harry, quand il avait compris que la conversation le concernait, son oncle avait trouvé le père de Hermione, un dentiste, tout à fait respectable et plein de bonnes manières.

- Ce sont des gens normaux, dis-tu? demanda l'oncle Vernon incrédule à la veille du départ. Comment se fait-il que des gens normaux comme eux ont des enfants comme elle? ajouta-t-il méprisant.

Tante Pétunia à ses fourneaux ne perdait pas un seul mot de la conversation. Elle jetait quelques fois un coup d'œil par la fenêtre dans un réflexe naturel à la recherche de quelque détail croustillant chez ses voisins.

- Ils ont dit qu'ils passeraient me chercher demain matin vers 9h30, rappela laconiquement Harry, sans répondre à la question de son oncle.

Vu de l'extérieur, Harry était calme et serein, mais son cœur battait la chamade. Enfin l'été était terminé. Enfin, il retournait à Poudlard. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il avait tellement hâte que ses mains en tremblaient presque. Il ne dormirait certainement pas cette nuit.

La soirée s'éternisa et Harry monta se coucher tôt. Ses bagages étaient prêts, ses cheveux lavés quoique toujours rebelles. Hedwige était dans sa cage et couvait son oeuf adoré. S'il s'endormait maintenant, la nuit passerait plus vite. Il se changea, enleva ses lunettes et s'étendit.

Finalement, vers 4h30, incapable de dormir, il se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Hedwige, éveillée, se tenait à la porte de sa cage, fébrile.

- Tu veux sortir Hedwige? Vas-y, je vais surveiller ton œuf.

Avec un air reconnaissant et une petite becquée à l'épaule de Harry, elle prit son envol et disparut. Harry approcha une chaise de la cage. Il mit un peu de mousse sur l'oeuf pour le tenir chaud, comme l'indiquait les instructions qu'avait laissées Dobby, puis s'assit pour une longue attente. Quelques minutes plus tard pourtant, ses lunettes glissèrent sur son nez alors que le sommeil l'envahissait.

Il n'était plus chez lui.

- Ah non, pas encore pensa-t-il. La même terreur que les fois précédentes l'envahit, et ce malgré qu'il sentait la chaleur rassurante de l'immense foyer de la grande salle rouge et or. Il rêvait éveillé, il le savait.

- S'il vous plaît non, non, gémit-il. On le tira soudainement par les pieds et il repartit en arrière. À son réveil, il avait déjà tout oublié.

Son oncle et sa tante avaient rencontré les parents d'Hermione un peu plus tôt et avaient effectivement constaté leur respectabilité, surtout quand ils avaient réalisé qu'ils possédaient une belle grosse berline luxueuse. Il était plausible que seuls des gens "normaux" pouvaient posséder ce genre de voiture et que seuls des gens "normaux" pouvaient se plaindre du trafic. En effet, les parents d'Hermione étaient arrivés avec une demi-heure de retard et s'étaient tant excusés que finalement, ils avaient été invités à prendre le thé.

Hermione et Harry étaient demeurés à l'extérieur, impatients de partir. C'était la première fois que Hermione venait chez Harry et quand celui-ci lui proposa enfin de visiter la maison, elle accepta avec empressement.

La rencontre avec Dudley fut intéressante. En effet, il était resté saisi en voyant une "fille" dans sa maison, mais n'avait pas tardé à reprendre ses esprits et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Elle était peut-être une fille, elle était peut-être même très jolie, mais elle était « bizarre comme l'autre ». Quant à Hermione, elle avait trouvé la maison assez ordinaire et Harry lui avait montré le placard sous l'escalier. Des larmes étaient soudainement apparues dans les yeux d'Hermione et quand son regard avait croisé celui de Harry, elle avait rougi.

- Je... je suis désolée, bégaya-t-elle, c'est juste que...

- Ce n'était pas si mal tu sais, j'aurais juste aimé vivre dans une autre maison. Et chez toi, c'est comment? demanda-t-il soudainement. Harry ne connaissait presque rien de la vie de Hermione en dehors des murs de Poudlard.

- Et bien, j'ai une grande maison de pierres, avec plusieurs cheminées, un grand living, une grande cuisine, une très grande chambre. J'ai ma propre salle de bain et…

- Mais est-ce que tes parents te permettent de laisser tes livres, ton balai et toutes tes affaires traîner où tu veux? la coupa-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non. Nous sommes très ordonnés chez moi et mes effets scolaires sont dans mon placard et...

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, la coupa-t-il à nouveau. Est-ce qu'ils te laissent faire tes devoirs d'été dans la cuisine ou dans le living? Tu peux leur parler de ce que tu fais?

- Ah oui, ça oui, ils me laissent faire dit-elle en souriant. Parfois, le week-end, ils s'assoient près de moi et me regardent mélanger des potions. Ils adorent ça, surtout quand je leur montre le résultat. Papa est sujet à des migraines terribles et la première année, j'ai demandé un remède à madame Pomfresh, c'est-à-dire un remède pour Moldus bien sûr. Elle en connaît énormément sur le sujet, tu sais. Le professeur McGonagall m'a donné l'autorisation de la préparer uniquement pour mon père.

- Vraiment? s'étonna Harry. Tu es vraiment son petit chouchou tu sais, dit-il, taquin. « Non, non, c'est une blague » ajouta-t-il en voyant le froncement de ses sourcils. « Et quoi d'autre? »

- Et bien, il y a aussi Guignol, mon chien…

- Un chien? Tu as un chien? Tu ne nous en as jamais parlé. J'aurais bien aimé avoir un chien. Mais à l'instant même où il prononça ces mots, sa gorge se serra et ses mains se crispèrent. Un flot d'émotions l'envahit aussi soudainement qu'une tempête de sable sur le désert. « Non, pas devant Hermione, pas devant elle » supplia-t-il. Mais c'était trop puissant pour qu'il puisse endiguer la vague de colère et de douleur intense qui s'empara de lui, il ne pu rien faire. Il sentit une puissance inconnue descendre en lui et tout à coup, toutes les portes de la maison claquèrent en même temps avec un telle force que les fenêtres en vibrèrent.

Puis le silence…

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait? dit Hermione à voix basse, comme si chuchoter pouvait réduire les effets d'une tel ouragan. « Que se passe-t-il? » ajouta-t-elle paniquée. « Harry, tu me fais peur ». ARRÊTE! cria-t-elle quand les portes claquèrent à nouveau, mais avec moins de force cette fois-ci.

En bas, les discussions s'étaient tues depuis un moment déjà, puis tout se passa rapidement. La porte de la chambre de son cousin s'ouvrit. Complètement affolé, Dudley croisa son père dans l'escalier, alors que celui-ci montait au pas de charge, et s'enfuit par la porte de devant.

- Toi, tu t'en vas, asséna l'oncle Vernon foudroyant, sans jeter un regard à la jeune fille, puis il tourna les talons brusquement et redescendit l'escalier aussi rapidement qu'il était monté.

En bas, la mère de Hermione attendait déjà dans la voiture et son père aida rapidement Harry à ranger les bagages dans le coffre arrière puis ils démarrèrent sans demander leur reste. Harry sut gré aux parents d'Hermione de ne poser aucune question et le voyage jusqu'à Londres se fit dans le plus grand silence.

Harry risqua quelques regards vers Hermione, mais celle-ci l'évita et ne lui adressa pas la parole. Harry était désolé. Il ne savait que dire. Il tenta à quelques reprises d'engager la conversation avec les parents de Hermione, mais sans succès. Il avait toujours le chic pour tout gâcher, se dit-il.

Il profita des quelques minutes de silence qui lui restait pour tenter de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. À l'époque où il ne savait pas encore qu'il était magicien, la colère ou la peur avait provoqué chez lui de drôles de réactions, mais jamais aussi violentes. Si Hermione ne voulait plus lui parler, à qui pourrait-il se confier? Ron? Non, il ne comprendrait pas. Quand il s'agissait d'émotions, son meilleur ami était complètement nul, comme l'avait fait judicieusement remarquer Hermione l'année précédente.

Il retrouva quand même un peu de paix quand il pensa à son ami. Il était censé les rejoindre à la gare. Après quelques jours passés chez Dimitri Marchenko, Ron était retourné au Terrier, alors que Hermione réintégrait le foyer de ses parents.

Tandis qu'ils cherchaient une place libre dans le stationnement de la gare, ils entendirent un grondement sourd qui s'intensifia alors qu'un bolide noir se rapprochait d'eux. Harry et Hermione jetèrent un coup d'œil dans la vitre arrière puis se regardèrent en souriant.

- C'est Dimitri papa, jeta Hermione à son père, tu le connais, il était avec Harry l'autre jour dans le Chemin de traverse, tu te souviens? Je crois qu'il va nous accompagner jusqu'à la gare, ajouta-t-elle toute joyeuse.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la mère de Hermione semblait tout à coup nerveuse et se trémoussait sur son siège. Son mari lui jeta un regard furieux.

Ils se dirigèrent avec leurs bagages vers la barrière qui séparait la gare moldue du Quai 9¾. Harry portait la cage de Hedwige avec précaution puisque son oeuf allait vraisemblablement éclore bientôt.

Comme ils avaient encore quelques minutes devant eux, Hermione embrassa rapidement ses parents et Harry en profita pour les remercier de l'avoir emmené, mais ne s'attarda pas auprès d'eux et traversa rapidement la barrière. Il jeta un regard rapide autour de lui, s'attendant à apercevoir son gardien, mais aucune trace de lui nulle part.

- Harry, Hermione, entendirent-ils crier tout à coup. Dépêchez-vous, nous partons!

Ron était là entre deux wagons. Ils embarquèrent dans le train et Harry se dirigea vers le fond du train, alors que Hermione et Ron se dirigèrent vers l'avant où le wagons des préfets les attendait.

- À tout à l'heure lança Harry.

Depuis que ses amis étaient devenus préfets l'année précédente, Harry devait passer la première partie du voyage seul. Il s'empressa donc de trouver un wagon qui l'accueillerait. Malheureusement, la première porte qu'il ouvrit était sans conteste la seule cabine qu'il aurait voulu éviter.

- Regardez qui voilà, lança une voix froide et sarcastique.

Harry referma rapidement la porte et s'éloigna. Il n'avait pas envie de se mesurer à Drago Malefoy pour le moment, le temps viendrait bien assez tôt. Comme chez les Dursley plus tôt cette journée-là, il sentait encore la colère l'envahir et il ne voulait absolument pas se laisser emporter. Manifestement, Drago, lui, avait envie de lui parler car la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit brusquement et il le suivit dans le couloir avec ses deux gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle.

- Alors Potter, tu n'es pas encore mort? J'espérais que tu disparaîtrais durant les vacances. Manifestement, tu étais bien "gardé"?

Harry se tourna tellement brusquement vers lui que Malefoy eut un mouvement de recul.

- Que veux-tu dire exactement? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Mais Malefoy ne répondit que par un rire sardonique et les deux autres l'imitèrent bêtement.

- Bah, j'ai entendu dire certaines choses c'est tout. Tu n'es plus capable de te défendre seul maintenant? Maintenant que ton gros toutou n'est plus là, j'imagine que tu …

Déjà Harry l'attrapait à la gorge et le poussait brusquement contre le mur, faisant vibrer les parois. Crabbe et Goyle s'approchèrent de lui, en faisant craquer leurs jointures.

- Vous arrêtez maintenant, les menaça-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Et toi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Malefoy comme s'il était prêt à le tuer, ne traverse pas mon chemin. Dumbledore a foutu ton père en prison et je te ferai regretter d'être venu au monde si jamais tu oses t'approcher de moi ou de mes amis. C'est clair?

Les yeux agrandis par la surprise, et peut-être de peur, Malefoy était incapable de bouger, ses pieds effleurant à peine le sol.

- HARRY! entendit-il crier derrière lui. HARRY, ARRÊTE! Hermione, qui venait dans sa direction, sa baguette fermement serrée dans sa main, le tira vivement par la manche, lui faisant lâcher prise.

Les portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir dans le couloir et plusieurs têtes apparurent dans l'embrasure, puis évidemment, les curieux s'agglutinèrent autour d'eux, avides d'assister à un duel, ou encore mieux, et combien plus excitant, à une bagarre.

- Lâche-moi Hermione, laisse-moi le…

- Non Harry, cette fois, tu vas M'ÉCOUTER. Tu vas t'attirer de sérieux ennuis, ajouta-t-elle sévèrement, avec un air à la McGonagall-quand-elle-était-très-très-contrariée.

- Laisse tomber Harry, ajouta calmement Ron, qui venait d'arriver. Ça ne vaut pas la peine. Et toi Malefoy, tu le laisses tranquille ou alors tu pourrais bien avoir affaire à moi.

Malefoy, qui récupérait à peine son souffle, jeta un regard haineux à son entourage, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa cabine, mais au dernier moment, il se ravisa:

- Je te revaudrai ça Potter, cracha-t-il et toi aussi Sang-de-bourbe, ajouta-t-il, puis la porte du compartiment se referma avec fracas sur lui et ses comparses.

- Harry! Nous serons obligés de dire au professeur McGonagall ce que tu as fait, dit Hermione, d'un air sévère. Tu ne nous laisses pas le choix.

Harry jeta un regard de dégoût à Hermione et Ron, qui rougissait déjà, puis se dirigea vers une cabine qu'il ouvrit, espérant qu'elle serait libre.

- Harry, susurra une voix dès qu'il regarda à l'intérieur, tu peux entrer. Sans jeter un regard à Hermione et à Ron, il entra et s'assit près de Luna Lovegood, une condisciple qu'il avait rencontrée l'année précédente. Bien que la plupart des élèves la considéraient comme un peu bizarre, Harry avait découvert en fin d'année qu'elle était en fait très sensible et très seule, mais très courageuse. Ils avaient combattu ensemble.

- Salut Harry, le saluèrent Neville et Seamus. Ginny, assise près de Dean, rougit légèrement et sa main, que tenait celle de Dean, disparut brusquement dans la poche de son sweater. Harry fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Neville? demanda Harry, remarquant tout à coup la cicatrice qui barrait son menton fuyant.

- C'est justement ce que nous étions en train de lui demander, ricana Dean. On a pensé qu'il voulait peut-être te faire concurrence, mais pas de chance pour lui, on préfère ton éclair.

Tout le monde rit, même Neville. La cicatrice qu'il portait au menton avait plutôt l'air d'avoir été provoquée par une explosion. Elle était indéfinie, sans forme précise.

- J'ai essayé de faire mes devoirs de potions, répondit-il, toujours avec cet air d'excuse. Habituellement, un de mes oncles m'aide toujours, mais ils étaient tous en vacances et j'ai dû m'arranger seul, alors...

Les autres éclatèrent de rire, faisant vibrer la fenêtre et les oiseaux s'affolèrent dans leur cage.

- Et toi Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé? demanda Dean peu après. Tu vas avoir de sérieux ennuis tu ne crois pas? Malefoy est préfet et il va te faire payer ce petit tour, ça c'est sûr. En tout cas, c'était bien fait pour lui, mais je n'ose imaginer la réaction de Rogue quand il apprendra que tu as osé toucher son petit protégé.

- Tu as vu comment ce petit ver de terre tremblait? ajouta Seamus en riant. Je suis sûr qu'il a fait dans son pantalon.

- Dis Harry, t'as fait quoi cet été, demanda Dean? Je m'attendais à entendre parler de toi dans la Gazette du Sorcier, mais ils ont simplement annoncé le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, alors j'ai abandonné.

- Ouais Harry, il t'est arrivé quoi cet été? demanda Seamus. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pratiquement rien dans les journaux. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas encore essayer de tout cacher. Dumbledore ne le permettrait pas. Il baissa la voix pour ajouter: Tu vas encore nous donner des cours de défense cette année?

Harry éclata de rire devant l'enthousiasme de ses amis. Il n'avait pas réussi à placer un mot, mais quand il vit leur regard soudain sérieux et Luna Lovegood qui s'était redressée sur son siège, son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

- Bien sûr que non. Je suis sûr qu'Ombrage ne reviendra pas… du moins, je ne crois pas. Ils seraient fous. Et puis de toute façon, Dumbledore ne le permettrait pas. Pas après ce qui s'est passé au Ministère.

- Moi j'espère que Firenze sera toujours notre professeur d'Astrologie, soupira Ginny rêveuse.

Dean se redressa brusquement sur son siège. « Pourquoi? Il était complètement nul, il ne nous disait jamais rien, toujours à faire de stupides devinettes ».

Les autres se regardèrent et sourirent. Dean? Jaloux?

Une heure plus tard, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la cabine et Harry fit semblant de ne pas les remarquer, même si pour cela, il lui fallut se serrer encore plus, écrasé entre Dean et Luna. Il ne croisa pas non plus leur regard et demeura silencieux.

Puis ce fut l'heure du déjeuner. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, Harry vit Ron sortir quelques pièces de monnaie de son pantalon, ce que Hermione remarqua aussi. Ron rougit brusquement.

- Euh, tu veux quelque chose Harry? demanda finalement Ron d'un ton hésitant, comme s'il avait peur que Harry se moque de lui.

Harry s'imagina très bien ne pas lui parler jusqu'à la fin du voyage, mais finalement, ce n'était jamais marrant de bouder ses amis, surtout Ron.

- D'accord, je veux bien.

Et leur dispute fut momentanément oubliée.

Après quelques visites de routine dans les couloirs, Hermione et Ron réintégrèrent le wagon de Harry jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Ils se changèrent peu avant leur arrivée et lorsque le train stoppa enfin, Ron et Hermione se dépêchèrent de descendre afin de gérer la sortie des élèves vers les carrioles.

Harry suivit les autres. Il fut étonné de ne pas voir Hagrid et, comme d'habitude, il s'en inquiéta.

- Ron, par ici, cria-t-il. Celui-ci ravi, arriva en courant et, le souffle court, embarqua dans la carriole que Harry avait réservée.

- Où est Hermione, demanda Harry?

- Aucune idée, répondit Ron, à bout de souffle. Pas vu.

- Ils jetèrent un regard à l'extérieur. Dean, Seamus, Ginny et Luna les rejoignirent rapidement, mais toujours pas de trace de Hermione.

- Je vais la chercher, suggéra Harry, le pied déjà sur la marche.

- Mais non Harry, les carrioles avancent déjà. Elle a dû trouver une autre place ailleurs. Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Ron.

- Tu as remarqué? Hagrid n'est pas là, répondit Harry. Qui s'assurera qu'elle est bien montée s'il n'est pas là pour surveiller?

Harry, manqua tomber quand les voitures se mirent en marche, son pied étant resté coincé contre la portière.

- Allez, viens Harry, dit Seamus en le tirant à l'intérieur, on va la revoir à Poudlard. Jamais ils ne laisseraient personne ici. Elle a dû s'asseoir ailleurs. Elle doit être avec Neville. Je crois qu'il a un petit faible pour elle, ajouta-t-il moqueur. D'ailleurs, tu as remarqué comme elle a changé? Elle est devenue si… Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? demanda-t-il à Ron, dont le visage s'était soudainement durci. Tu as un problème?

Les voitures tirées par les Sombrals, invisibles à la plupart des élèves, les emmenèrent vers le château et bientôt, ils traversèrent les murs de l'enceinte.

- Je meurs de faim, se plaignit Ron.

- Moi aussi, répondit Harry, j'espère que tout ira vite.

- Ouais, répondit Ron. Tu vois Hermione?

- Non, pas encore. Elle est peut-être dans la grande salle? suggéra-t-il.

- Allons-y alors, et ils se dirigèrent verre la grande salle à manger d'un pas pressé avec les autres élèves tout aussi affamés. Ils n'avaient pas encore atteint la grande porte que…

Au moment où ils atteignirent la porte : RON! HARRY!

- Enfin te voilà! Où étais-tu? demanda Ron les sourcils froncés.

- J'ai été retardée. Elle était tout essoufflée, les cheveux épars et les yeux agrandis.

- Ah oui? Pourquoi? demanda un Ron soupçonneux.

- Entrons, suggéra-t-elle, nous bloquons l'entrée. Je vous expliquerai plus tard.

En effet, les trois compagnons s'étaient arrêtés dans le centre de l'allée et les autres élèves commençaient à s'impatienter. Ils entrèrent rapidement, stoppèrent net, puis se regardèrent, estomaqués.

Au centre, comme d'habitude, étaient alignées les quatre longues tables pour chacune des maisons, mais sur un niveau supérieur étaient également alignées quatre autres tables, suspendues dans les airs, où étaient assises plusieurs personnes dont Harry reconnut entre autres le photographe aperçu une fois chez Fleury & Bott et aussi la fameuse Rita Skeeter, journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Regarde Ron! Ton père et ta mère sont là, s'exclama Hermione.

- Hein! Où ça?

- Là, répondit Harry se dirigeant vers leur table et en pointa du doigt juste au dessus. Les parents de Ron leur envoyèrent joyeusement la main.

- Vous avez vu? chuchota Neville, qui était déjà assis, il y a deux places libres à la table des professeurs et il y a une autre table… et le directeur n'est pas là.

- Ce sont la chaise de Hagrid et celle d'Ombrage qui sont libres, fit remarquer Hermione. Je me demande si…

- Où est Dumbledore? s'inquiéta Harry. Il n'a jamais manqué.

- Ça c'est vrai, répondit Ron, lui aussi préoccupé. Si lui n'est pas là…

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se questionner sur l'absence du directeur et sur la présence de tous ces gens, mais on s'interrogeait surtout sur l'identité du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Regardez, s'écria tout à coup Hermione, là, derrière, ajouta-t-elle en pointa discrètement du doigt. C'est Tonk, et le professeur Lupin. Mon Dieu, ils sont tous là. L'Ordre du Phénix, chuchota-t-elle, ils sont tous là.

Alors que Harry et Ron avaient encore le nez dans les airs et la bouche grande ouverte, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit avec fracas et Hagrid fit son entrée, suivi de Dumbledore et de quelques autres personnes, dont notamment le Ministre de la magie et son assistant Percy Weasley. Un homme à l'aspect tout à fait ordinaire les accompagnait, de même qu'une femme très jeune et extrêmement jolie. Des sifflements se firent bientôt entendre, aussitôt réprimés par le regardant flamboyant du professeur Rogue qui déjà se levait tranquillement de son siège, menaçant. Les fantômes eux-mêmes semblaient impressionnés par la jeune femme et discutaient d'elle à voix basse.

- C'est quoi ça? demanda Ron et qu'est-ce que Percy…

- Tu savais? coupa Harry Tu le savais n'est-ce pas? jeta-t-il à Hermione.

- Quand nous sommes arrivés à la gare tout à l'heure, j'ai vu le Ministre et Percy discuter, mais ils étaient seuls et j'ai décidé de rester pour écouter, chuchota-t-elle. Elle n'avait visiblement pas l'intention d'en dire plus.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça? Tu n'as pas osé? demanda Ron estomaqué. Toi? Une préfète? Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant?

- Aux portes du ministère en plus? ajouta Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

- OH! Arrêtez tous les deux. Vous êtes des idiots. Arrêtez! chuchota-t-elle vivement, alors que les garçons continuaient à sourire bêtement. Je me demande qui sont ces deux-là? Taisez-vous, arrêtez de rire voyons!

Le professeur McGonagall venait d'entrer avec les nouveaux élèves et Harry remarqua qu'ils étaient bien minuscules cette année.

- Dis, Hermione, ils discutaient de quoi Percy et le Ministre? demanda-t-il.

- Chut! Plus tard! rétorqua-t-elle.

- Allez Hermione, dis-le nous. On ne te laissera pas tranquille, insista Ron.

Hermione fit la sourde oreille et regarda les nouveaux qui s'avançaient vers l'avant de la salle, inquiets et serrés l'un contre l'autre. Comme c'était la coutume, le professeur McGonagall plaça le Choixpeau magique en évidence sur le tabouret pour que tous puissent entendre sa nouvelle chanson.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'il va nous annoncer cette année, demanda Ron à haute voix.

- Chut! répondit aussitôt Hermione le doigt sur les lèvres. Tais-toi.

Le Choixpeau magique resta immobile quelques instants, comme s'il voulait s'assurer de l'attention de tous, puis entonna:

« Il y a de cela bien des années

Tandis que Poudlard venait de commencer

À enseigner à ses étudiants émerveillés

Tout le savoir acquis par quatre sorciers

L'intrépide Godric Gryffondor, inculquait les règles

Aux plus hardis et audacieux

Alors que la brillante Rowena Serdaigle

Instruisait les esprits lumineux

Le malin Salazar Serpentard

Favorisait plutôt les débrouillards

L'aimable Helga Poufsouffle, quant à elle

Défendait les autres laissés pêle-mêle.

Pendant de longues saisons continuèrent-ils ainsi

Jusqu'au jour ou l'un des quatre alliés

Las d'être toujours rejeté selon lui

Disparut dans l'ombre et jamais ne fut retrouvé

Chargé aujourd'hui de cette étrange mission

De répartir les élèves dans les quatre maisons

Je commence parait-il à m'épuiser

Et peut-être vais-je mal juger.

Posez-moi sur votre tête, je serai mieux placé

Pour le temps qu'il me reste à gouverner

Laissez-moi encore décider

Quelle sera votre maison cette année.

Mais avant de vous quitter,

À celui qui a été nommé

Un message du Chevalier

M'a été transmis pour t'informer

Les rêves donnent parfois sur l'infini

Le temps n'existe plus, Il est ici

Ouvre la porte et reçois le comme un roi

À celui qui a été nommé, Il est venu pour toi. »

Puis le Choixpeau magique s'écrasa sur lui-même et ne bougea plus. Même si les élèves ne comprirent pas la signification du dernier quatrain, les applaudissements furent assez joyeux et fusèrent de toute part. On semblait soulagé. Rien de terrible n'avait été annoncé. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, mais dès que le Professeur McGonagall ouvrit le parchemin qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et qu'elle jeta un regard bref, mais explicite aux élèves turbulents, le silence tomba à nouveau.

Elle récita la liste des nouveaux par ordre alphabétique et l'un après l'autre, ils furent répartis dans leur maison respective. Il est clair que les élèves de Gryffondor n'étaient pas les plus silencieux quand ils accueillaient un nouveau condisciple.

Dès qu'elle eu terminé, le directeur se leva tranquillement, la remercia puis il étendit les bras comme s'il voulait étreindre toutes les personnes présentes.

- Je ne vais pas vous embêter encore avec toutes les recommandations habituelles. Mangez. Puis il se rassit sans rien ajouter.

Les applaudissements furent, cette fois-ci, démesurément enthousiastes.

Même s'ils en avaient l'habitude, année après année, les étudiants s'émerveillaient toujours de la qualité et de la quantité des aliments qui leur étaient proposés. Ils mangeaient avec appétit et l'humeur était joyeuse. Chacun racontait à son voisin les exploits de ses vacances d'été, comme si les événements passés n'avaient jamais existé. Le sujet « Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom » fut évité. On en parlerait bien assez tôt.

Ron se pencha sur Hermione : « Alors, dit-il, tu vas nous dire maintenant ce qu'ils se disaient, mon frère et Fudge?

Il était évident qu'Hermione n'était pas à très à l'aise à l'idée de parler en présence d'un public aussi nombreux. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer que ses condisciples étaient occupés ailleurs puis se pencha vers ses amis.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il se préparait une sorte de cérémonie et c'est pourquoi ils sont tous ici. Ils parlaient vraiment à voix basse, alors je n'ai pas très bien compris, mais il semble que ça se passera ce soir.

- Une cérémonie? demanda Ron. Une cérémonie pour quoi?

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai aussi entendu parler de la Croix Blanche et…

- La Croix Blanche? coupa Ron, tu es sûre?

- C'est quoi la croix blanche? demanda Harry.

Les deux amis se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers lui.

- Comment? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la Croix Blanche? demanda Ron d'un air que Harry jugea un peu insultant.

- Non, et alors? rétorqua-t-il agacé. Il se tourna vers Hermione. « Alors? ».

- Si tu avais pris la peine de lire « Histoire de la magie » depuis les 5 dernières années…

- Ah, ça va, n'en rajoute pas toi aussi, coupa-t-il. Cette fois-ci, il était vraiment agacé et le ton monta un peu.

- La Croix Blanche, continua Hermione, comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue, est une distinction remise à une personne s'étant démarquée par son courage et sa loyauté à combattre pour le compte du Ministère de la Magie.

- Et d'après toi, ils veulent la donner à qui? Et pourquoi ici? demanda Ron, en quoi ça nous concerne? À ma connaissance, personne ne mérite cette médaille. Après un moment de silence, Ron proposa cependant: « Cedric Diggory? »

Mais Harry avait déjà sa petite idée. « Non, pensa-t-il, ce ne peut être vrai. Ils n'avaient tout de même pas l'intention de… »

Comme le silence se fit dans la salle, Harry leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs. À cet instant, toutes les assiettes furent vidées et nettoyées instantanément. Dumbledore s'était de nouveau levé.

- Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir encore une fois cette année dans l'enceinte du château. Maintenant que toutes les panses sont bien remplies et avant que le sommeil ne commence à nous gagner, j'aimerais, comme chaque année, vous rappeler que M. Rusard a affiché près de son bureau la liste des 513 objets interdits d'usage dans l'enceinte du château. Il m'a aimablement demandé de vous suggérer de la consulter avant le début des classes… et durant toute l'année, si vous en ressentez la nécessité. Je désire également mentionner aux nouveaux arrivés que la forêt qui entoure l'école est strictement interdite aux élèves et que les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en rappeler.

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard, mais ne dirent pas un mot. La dernière fois que Harry et Hermione y étaient allés, ils avaient dû affronter une horde de centaures furieux.

- Comme vous avez pu le constater, nous accueillons aujourd'hui quelques personnalités. Vous connaissez tous M. le Ministre de la magie Cornelius Fudge et son très dévoué assistant, M. Percy Weasley.

Les deux hommes se levèrent, mais assez curieusement, peu d'applaudissements de la part des élèves saluèrent leur geste. Ils se rassirent aussitôt, embarrassés. La plupart, particulièrement à la table des Gryffondor, se souvenaient avec quel mépris ils avaient traité Harry l'année précédente. Le ministre jeta un regard de reproche à Dumbledore, mais celui-ci s'était déjà tourné vers ses autres invités.

- J'ai également le plaisir de vous présenter M. François Prioreux, qui arrive tout droit de la Belgique. M. Prioreux passera un certain temps avec nous afin de compléter la rédaction de son tout nouveau livre sur l'histoire des écoles de magie. Il a déjà passé l'année dernière avec l'Académie Beaux-Bâtons et se dirigera à l'automne vers Durmstrang qui l'ont aimablement invité. Il désire entre autres mettre à jour certaines données existant sur Poudlard et qui seraient devenues, selon le Ministère, trop désuètes. Il travaillera en étroite collaboration avec M. Binns, votre très cher professeur d'histoire de la magie. Vous le verrez donc circuler un peu partout dans l'école. M. Prioreux m'a très humblement demandé de solliciter votre collaboration afin de l'ignorer totalement pour de ne pas troubler ses recherches.

À ces mots, les élèves éclatèrent de rire et M. Prioreux sourit timidement, les joues colorées. Il avait l'air impressionné par tout ce bruit, mais soulagé qu'on lui réserve tout de même un accueil chaleureux.

- Il va faire ton bonheur Hermione, chuchota Ron, c'est sûrement un rat de bibliothèque comme toi.

Hermione l'ignora totalement.

- Et enfin, je désire vous présenter Mlle Amanda Dumoine qui arrive tout droit du Ministère de la magie française et qui a gentiment accepté le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Une bombe explosa dans la salle, ou c'est du moins l'impression que tous en eurent, quand tous les garçons se levèrent et applaudirent en même temps.

- Regarde Rogue, chuchota Ron à Harry avant de se lever et d'ajouter sa voix aux cris et sifflements de ses condisciples.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au professeur de potions et ce qu'il vit lui donna la chair de poule. Il regardait le professeur Dumoine avec une telle fureur que Harry pensa un moment qu'il allait la tuer. Son expression était si menaçante que même Dumbledore dû le remarquer puisqu'il se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille. Rogue détourna aussitôt son regard de la jolie professeur et joignit ses mains, l'air indifférent.

Amanda Dumoine, toutefois, ignorante de ce qui se passait derrière son dos, afficha un sourire si éclatant que Harry en oublia aussitôt Rogue. Elle était vraiment jolie, encore plus jolie que Cho. Les autres garçons semblaient éblouis et se laissèrent un instant aller à leur enthousiasme. Même le professeur Flitwick, juché à côté d'elle sur de nombreux coussins, était tout frétillant.

- Franchement! entendirent Ron et Harry près d'eux. Non, mais regardez-vous, dit Hermione froidement condescendante.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que déjà le directeur demandait le silence. Les sifflements durèrent encore quelques secondes, puis le silence se fit enfin.

- Je suis heureux de constater que votre nouveau professeur fait l'unanimité. Peut-être acceptera-t-elle de rester avec nous indéfiniment...Comme des cris commencèrent à fuser à nouveau, le directeur leva les deux mains en signe d'apaisement. Le professeur Dumoine sourit doucement.

- Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, nous avons dû ajouter quelques tables afin d'accueillir convenablement quelques hôtes supplémentaires tous aussi prestigieux les uns que les autres. Leur présence à notre table n'est pas due au simple hasard, comme vous vous en doutez bien.

- Ce que j'ai à vous dire ce soir ne sera pas facile et je vous demanderai encore quelques minutes de votre silencieuse attention.

- Vous avez tous appris, par vos parents, par les journaux ou autrement, le retour de Lord Voldemort il y a de cela un peu plus d'un an.

Un frémissement d'horreur traversera l'ensemble des auditeurs. Personne, vraisemblablement, ne s'attendait à ce que le directeur aborde ce sujet si tôt.

- Comme vous vous en doutez, les difficultés que son retour a pu occasionner parmi la communauté magique sont innombrables. Vous devez savoir que plusieurs personnes ont perdu la vie à cause de lui et de ses partisans. Chacun de vous connaissez sans doute quelqu'un qui a perdu un proche dans son combat contre Voldemort et nous déplorons toujours le décès de votre compagnons de classe, Cedric Diggory.

Quelque part dans la salle, retentirent des sanglots bruyants et une image de Cho larmoyante s'imposa à l'esprit de Harry.

- Aussi, c'est avec la permission du Ministère que je peux maintenant vous faire certaines révélations sur ce qui s'est passé il y a 15 ans, quand Lord Voldemort a perdu ses pouvoirs.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry qui s'était figé sur place. Un voile obscurcit son regard. On entendait des murmures un peu partout.

- Vous savez probablement tous aujourd'hui que Lord Voldemort a lâchement assassiné Lily et James Potter dans leur maison il y a 15 ans. Ce que vous ne savez pas cependant, c'est qu'ils étaient protégés par un sortilège de Fidelitas qui aurait dû les cacher à sa vue. Après la mort des Potter, les partisans de Voldemort ont aussi fait d'autres ravages. Ils ont, entre autres, infligé le sortilège Doloris à un autre couple célèbre, dans le seul but de leur soutirer des renseignements strictement secrets. Il s'agit de M. et Mme Londubat, les parents de Neville qui étudie avec vous à la maison de Gryffondor. M. et Mme Londubat se trouvent depuis hospitalisés à Ste-Mangouste.

Toutes les têtes se détournèrent de Harry pour dévisager Neville et celui-ci s'écrasa sur sa chaise. Certains regards étaient compatissants, d'autres estomaqués, mais du côté des Serpentard, ils affichaient pour la plupart une certaine satisfaction.

Les Potter étaient aimés de tous, mais peu d'entre vous savent à quel point ils étaient proches de trois autres personnes : Le professeur Lupin, ici présent, Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry.

Encore une fois, des murmures s'élevèrent dans de la salle, tant chez les élèves qu'au niveau supérieur. Tous les regards étaient à nouveau braqués sur Harry, qui continuait de fixer ses mains crispées sur son pantalon.

- Malheureusement, plusieurs preuves nous ont révélé que M. Pettigrew servait les intérêts de Lord Voldemort sans que ses amis, ou moi-même, n'ayons eu connaissance de ce fait. Sirius Black était détenteur du secret du lieu de résidence des Potter et lui seul savait où ses amis étaient cachés. Vous savez tous ce qui se passa ensuite. Sirius Black a été accusé du meurtre des Potter et plusieurs sorciers et moldus ont également trouvé la mort dans ce qui semblait alors être sa tentative d'évasion.

- Harry, ça va? chuchota Hermione, inquiète.

Harry ne répondit pas.

- Harry, dis quelque chose, supplia-t-elle, alarmée.

C'est alors qu'il la regarda droit dans les yeux et ce qu'elle y vit l'effraya. Elle poussa un cri de surprise.

- Non Harry, non! dit-elle aussitôt. Arrête ça tout de suite… je t'en prie, ajouta-t-elle suppliante, la main plaquée sur sa bouche.

- Quoi? Quoi? demanda brusquement Ron. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Harry, ça va? remarquant enfin le changement d'attitude de son ami. Harry le regarda avec une telle haine que Ron bondit en arrière, suivant son seul réflexe de fuite contre une telle attaque.

- Dites-lui d'arrêter, cracha-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Tout de suite. Je le déteste, je vais le…, il ne peut pas faire ça…

Jamais Harry n'avait autant haï Dumbledore qu'en ce moment. Il n'avait pas le droit! Il n'avait pas été prévenu! De quel droit affichait-il le meurtre de ses parents comme une glorieuse aventure? De quel droit?

- Certains d'entre nous, continua Dumbledore, avons appris il y a peu de temps, c'est que Sirius Black avait, quelques heures avant le drame, transféré son secret à leur ami commun, M. Pettigrew, par peur d'être lui-même trahi. Malheureusement, le traître n'était pas celui escompté et M. Pettigres fit part à Lord Voldemort du lieu de résidence de la famille Potter. C'est ainsi que l'histoire a pris fin… ou plutôt qu'elle a débuté. Pendant les douze années qui ont suivi, nous avons tous cru que Sirius Black avait trahi la confiance des Potter. Et pendant ces 12 années, il a été incarcéré à Azkaban pour des meurtres qu'il n'avait jamais commis.

Jamais un professeur n'avait retenu l'attention d'autant d'auditeurs dans une même salle. Personne n'entendait le vent qui frappait contre les fenêtres du château. Même leur respiration était contenue, de peur de perdre, ne serait-ce qu'un seul détail qui aurait par mégarde échappé à leur attention.

- En juin dernier, Lord Voldemort et ses alliés ont attaqué le Ministère de la magie dans un combat qui les a opposés à quelques membres sorciers chevronnés et habilités à riposter à une telle attaque. Sirius Black faisait partie de ceux-ci.

Dumbledore fit une pause, but une gorgée d'eau et après avoir jeté un bref mais perçant coup d'œil du côté des Gryffondor, il continua :

- Malheureusement, Sirius Black a perdu la vie dans ce combat. Il était un homme d'honneur, courageux et tendre avec ses proches. J'ai eu le plaisir de le côtoyer personnellement, ainsi que certains d'entre vous. Aussi, dans le but de rétablir officiellement l'honneur et la réputation de Sirius Black, le Ministère de la magie publiera demain dans la Gazette du Sorcier, un démenti formel sur toutes les activités criminelles faussement attribuées à Sirius Black et rétablira tous ses droits et héritages en faveur de son seul héritier. Il sera donc lavé de toutes les accusations et son nom sera définitivement rétabli. Monsieur le Ministre dirigera cette cérémonie. Encore une fois, je demande votre attention habituelle dans le plus grand silence, termina-t-il en invita d'un geste le Ministre à prendre la parole.

On entendait déjà la plume de Rita Skeeter gratter fiévreusement le parchemin et le photographe mitraillait inlassablement les personnes présentes de son appareil-photo.

- Monsieur le directeur, Mesdames, Messieurs, chers professeurs et élèves de Poudlard, je vous remercie de votre attention et de votre présence ici ce soir. Comme le disait notre très cher directeur, le Ministère de la magie a pensé, vu les événements de juin dernier, qu'une cérémonie en vue de rétablir Sirius Black dans ses droits avec les honneurs qui lui son dus, était devenue nécessaire. Nous aurons donc, entre autres, le plaisir de remettre _post mortem_ la Croix Blanche entre les mains de son seul héritier ici présent, c'est-à-dire votre très cher camarade Harry Potter...

- NON, cria Harry. NON, VOUS NE FEREZ PAS ÇA. Harry, déjà debout dans le centre de l'allée, marcha droit sur le Ministre, sa baguette fermement serrée dans sa main.

- IL N'AURAIT PAS VOULU DE VOTRE FOUTUE MÉDAILLE. IL N'AURAIT

PAS VOULU ÇA. ARRÊTEZ ÇA TOUT DE SUITE.

Le professeur McGonagall avait déjà bondi de sa chaise et s'interposa entre Harry et la table des professeurs, mais nul n'aurait pu dire en cet instant qui elle cherchait ainsi à protéger.

- Restez où vous êtes, menaça-t-il à son intention, sa baguette levée contre elle. Restez où vous êtes, ne m'approchez surtout pas, la forçant ainsi à s'arrêter.

En désespoir de cause, elle se tourna, silencieuse, vers Dumbledore, ne sachant manifestement pas quoi faire. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur la scène.

- Harry, assieds-toi je te prie, le pria Dumbledore, doucement, mais fermement.

- Vous… VOUS, cria-t-il en contournant soudainement le professeur McGonagall et en se plantant devant Dumbledore, vous savez qu'il n'aurait rien voulu de tout ça. VOUS LE SAVEZ!

- Rassieds-toi je te prie Harry, ajouta Dumbledore, avec cette fois un ton nettement plus autoritaire.

- NON, cracha Harry. NON, JE NE M'ASSOIRAI PAS. Et vous ne m'expliquerez rien du tout. Vous allez arrêter ça, tout de suite. Vous n'avez pas le droit. VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT!

Sa colère était tellement intense que toutes les fenêtres volèrent en éclat, les portes de la grande salle claquèrent et les tables s'élevèrent dans les airs, s'entrechoquant entre elles. On entendit des cris de frayeur.

Une grande rafale de vent s'engouffra dans la grande salle et, à la grande stupéfaction de tous, Harry fut soudainement propulsé dans les airs, les yeux agrandis d'horreur et se mis à tournoyer sur lui-même.

- NOOOOOON! cria-t-il. AIDEZ-MOI!

Dumbledore réagit instantanément. D'un seul mouvement de sa baguette, les fenêtres se remirent en place, intactes, les portes de la grande salle se refermèrent et les tables furent doucement déposée à leur place d'origine. Mais, Harry tournait toujours de plus en plus vite, les bras serrés contre lui. Il avait la nausée, mais surtout, il était mort de peur.

Alors que le directeur dirigeait sa baguette magique vers Harry, les portent s'ouvrirent une dernière fois avec fracas et un homme tout en noir fit son apparition. L'expression de son visage était d'une telle férocité que plusieurs filles poussèrent un cri d'effroi. D'un seul regard, il évalua la situation.

Dimitri Marchenko s'éleva aussitôt dans les air et arrêta net la progression de Harry. Ils retombèrent tous les deux sur le sol et le Gardien, retenant toujours Harry, croisa le regard de Dumbledore. « Je l'emmène », dit-il.

Dumbledore le regarda un moment, puis acquiesça silencieusement et le Gardien sortit aussitôt de la salle, emportant Harry sous son bras.


	9. Chapitre 9 Reminiscor Incantatum

CHAPITRE IX – REMINISCOR INCANTATUM

Harry ne savait pas où son Gardien l'emmenait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'au moment du départ, il avait ressenti une chaleur intense l'envahir. Complètement dissimulé sous la cape de Dimitri, il étouffait. Il avait conscience de voyager à très grande vitesse. Après un moment qui lui parut une éternité, il lui sembla qu'ils ralentissaient. Il se posèrent enfin sur les rives d'une très grande rivière. Elle était déchaînée et les vagues déferlantes étaient très bruyantes.

- Où sommes-nous? demanda aussitôt la voix étouffée, mais impatiente de Harry, qui essayait en vain de se dégager.

Dimitri ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il découvrit brusquement Harry, qui pu enfin respirer normalement, et s'écarta de lui pour s'approcher du rivage. Il se pencha, toucha l'eau, la regarda couler entre ses doigts, puis se tourna enfin vers Harry, qui attendait piétinant, livide de rage.

- Nous sommes sur les bords de la rivière Oikanie. Personne ne viendra ici. C'est très bruyant et nos voix seront dissimulées. Nous devons parler.

Sa voix était profonde, éraillée, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis bien longtemps. Il regarda intensément Harry quelques secondes, mais celui-ci ne détourna pas son regard. Dimitri poussa un profond soupir, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire lui demandait le plus grand des efforts.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici? demanda Harry.

- Tu ne t'en doutes pas Harry? Je devais absolument t'éloigner du château, sans quoi tu aurais fini par tout détruire. Ta colère est destructrice. Tu perds le contrôle, continua-t-il. Ses yeux étaient froids, calculateurs. Harry eut une vision du professeur Rogue dans ses plus mauvais jours.

- Et que venons-nous faire ici? insista Harry, un peu agacé. Il n'avait pas fait exprès de se mettre en colère, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait?

- Sirius Black est parti, asséna Dimitri. Il ne reviendra pas. Comprends-le maintenant et accepte-le, continua-t-il sans pitié.

Harry sentit une boule familière se former dans sa gorge. Ses yeux étincelèrent.

- Je le sais, imaginez-vous. Je l'ai compris, jeta-t-il avec rage, mais…

- Non, tu ne l'as pas encore compris, coupa l'autre. Tu espères toujours qu'il reviendra, que le voile derrière lequel il a disparu peut être retraversé, mais c'est impossible. Ce mur sépare les êtres vivants du monde des spectres. Ta colère n'y changera rien et j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de te prendre en pitié, ajouta Dimitri sèchement.

- QUOI? cria Harry, faisant fuir une envolée d'oiseaux. MOI? ME PRENDRE EN PITIÉ?

Dimitri chargea aussitôt sur lui et Harry, instinctivement, plongea la main dans sa cape à la recherche de sa baguette en se protégeant instinctivement de son autre bras. Son gardien stoppa net devant Harry et le regarda gravement du haut de ses 2 mètres.

- Jamais je ne lèverai la main sur toi, dit-il sèchement. Harry n'avait encore jamais vu de regard aussi féroce, aussi brutal, pas même dans les yeux de son pire ennemi aux yeux de serpent. Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi… animal. Harry baissa la tête.

-J'en ai assez, chuchota enfin Harry la tête basse. Je veux que ça arrête. Je ne fais pas exprès, termina-t-il lamentablement. « Ça vient tout seul ».

-Ça ne se terminera pas Harry. Cette tâche t'a été dévolue. Tu as été choisi et marqué par ton ennemi pour mettre fin à cette dure réalité. Tu devras apprendre à te battre et surtout, tu devras apprendre à contrôler tes émotions. Il y a plusieurs façons de mettre fin à la vie d'un homme et détruire son âme est la plus terrible.

-Mais pourquoi moi? demanda Harry.

Un sourire fugace apparu sur le visage de Dimitri.

- C'est drôle que tu demandes ça. Je me suis moi-même posé cette question. Pourquoi toi?

Harry leva les yeux brusquement, surpris par la douceur de sa voix. Dimitri le regardait d'une drôle de manière, comme s'il avait été surpris malgré lui à ressentir de la tendresse pour son protégé. Harry éprouva un soulagement intense. Son Gardien ne le détestait pas. Il n'était pas sympathique, il était dur comme de l'acier, mais il ne le détestait pas.

-Tu devras te fermer aux souvenirs et surtout aux regrets Harry. Il y a plusieurs moyens de le faire et…

-L'occlumencie? demanda Harry avec horreur. Ne me dites pas que je devrai recommencer tout ça là, parce que l'année dernière…

-L'occlumencie, l'interrompit Dimitri, est un très bon moyen de bloquer les intrusions de l'esprit et Rogue est un excellent occlumens. Sa méthode d'enseignement laisse peut-être à désirer, mais à ce moment-là, il était le plus apte à te l'enseigner. Et j'apprécierais que tu ne m'interromps pas quand je parle.

Harry lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, question de voir s'il était sérieux ou pas. Apparemment, il était très sérieux.

-Il y a d'autres moyens, ajouta Dimitri. C'est une des raisons de ma présence à Poudlard. Tu recevras une certaine éducation de Mlle Dumoine, mais tu devras me consacrer tes temps libres. Je serai constamment dans ton sillage.

-Tous mes temps libres? Mais je croyais… le Quidditch va commencer et…

-Tu auras le temps de jouer au Quidditch. On m'a dit que tu y étais excellent. Oui, ajouta-t-il après un petit moment de silence avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres, j'aimerais bien voir comment vous jouer vous, les jeunes.

-Vous avez déjà joué? demanda Harry?

-Non, mais j'ai eu l'occasions d'assister à plusieurs matchs. Sais-tu pourquoi Dumbledore m'a demandé d'être ta « gardienne »? demanda-t-il brusquement?

Harry sentit une rougeur féroce lui envahir les joues au souvenir du surnom qu'il avait attribué à son protecteur. « Pour me surveiller, non? »

- Entre autres choses oui, répondit Dimitri. Assieds-toi Harry, nous en avons pour un petit moment. Dumbledore avait pensé attendre encore quelques semaines, le temps que tu réintègres le collège, mais nous croyons maintenant qu'il faudra accélérer la cadence.

Harry trouva une touffe d'herbe surélevée et s'assis en tailleur. Dimitri le rejoignit et s'écrasa tout simplement sur l'herbe haute et confortable, apparemment inconscient des nombreux insectes qui tournaient autour de lui. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes, ses longues jambes croisées devant lui, détendu, le visage offert aux étoiles de plus en plus brillantes.

- Tout le monde connaît ton histoire Harry. Tout le monde aimait tes parents et tous connaissent maintenant le sacrifice qu'ils ont dû faire pour que tu survives. En retour, peu de gens savent pour quelle raison ce sacrifice a eu lieu. Moi, je ne le savais pas avant que Dumbledore m'explique. Cette cicatrice que tu portes au front, le lien qui te relie à Voldemort et ce qui s'est passé durant tes années scolaires. Tu as fait preuve de beaucoup de courage… et de noblesse. Des hommes et des femmes que j'ai connus dans mon… dans mon pays d'origine, continua-t-il après une légère hésitation, ont fait montre d'autant de détermination que toi à combattre un être maléfique comme lui et ils en sont malheureusement presque tous morts. Toutefois…

Harry attendit quelques secondes, puis voyant que Dimitri demeurait songeur, il toussa légèrement pour lui rappeler sa présence. Dimitri semblait chercher ses mots, ce qui était tout à fait inhabituel.

- J'ai eu la chance de connaître tes parents il y a une vingtaine d'années. J'ai surtout côtoyé Sirius. Nous avions plusieurs… affinités. À cette époque, Voldemort avait déjà commencé l'ascension de son pouvoir, mais rien ne laissait encore présager une telle fin pour tes parents.

Pour une fois, Harry ne ressentit pas cette douleur constante qui l'envahissait chaque fois que le nom de Sirius était mentionné.

- Tes parents étaient amicaux, drôles, gentils bien sûr et… amoureux. Sirius était disons… plus sarcastique, plus dur, plus noir aussi. James et lui avaient quelques dissensions surtout en ce qui concerne l'usage de magie noire. Sirius était plus direct et ça me plaisait.

- Oui, c'est vrai, il n'était pas très patient. Pour mon père, je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui. Je sais juste que ma mère a fini par l'influencer et qu'il s'est calmé, ajouta-t-il en se remémorant son voyage dans la pensine de Rogue l'année précédente.

- Oui, c'est ainsi que cela s'est passé. Lily a eu beaucoup d'influence sur lui, beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. Plusieurs hommes étaient amoureux de ta mère tu sais et auraient tout donné pour prendre la place de ton père. Certains ont même tenté de la convaincre de façon… peu subtile que ton père n'était qu'un abruti.

Harry leva brusquement la tête à ces mots. « Ah oui? Vraiment ? ». Wow! Ajouta-t-il tout souriant. Ma mère devait être canon.

- Oui vraiment, répondit gravement Dimitri. Elle était très belle. Elle avait ce genre de visage et de regard qui plaisait à tous, peu importe l'époque. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « avoir l'air canon »?

- L'époque? demanda vivement Harry sans comprendre.

- Peu importe qui la regardait, je veux dire. On voyait en elle une beauté rare qui appartient à toutes les époques.

Était-ce seulement une impression où Dimitri avait-il vraiment bafouillé? Avait-il laissé échappé quelque chose d'important?

- Et vous? Vous étiez aussi amoureux de ma mère?

Les yeux de Dimitri s'éclaircirent « Non, mais tu ressembles vraiment à ton père quand tu me demandes ça», dit-il sans donner plus de détail.

- Comment avez-vous rencontré Dumbledore? demanda brusquement Harry.

Surpris par cette soudaine question, Dimitri lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire… du moins pas maintenant.

- Alors, pourquoi sommes-nous ici? demanda Harry pour la énième fois.

Dimitri hésita quelques secondes puis :

- Tu as raison, nous nous sommes égarés dans les souvenirs de tes parents. Je suis ici pour t'enseigner à combattre les forces du mal, d'une façon… disons… différente de celle que Miss Amanda Dumoine espère vous enseigner…

- Ok. répondit Harry qui finalement ne savait plus du tout où ils en étaient. Et qu'est-ce que…

Harry se retrouva soudainement écrasé contre Dimitri, couvert de sa cape, incapable de respirer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… tenta-t-il de dire en se débattant vainement.

-Tais-toi » fut ses seuls mots.

Puis ce fut le silence. Un silence si intense que même le bruit des vagues avait disparu. Encore dissimulé sous la cape de Dimitri, il se sentit soulevé dans les airs et réalisa qu'il planait au-dessus de la rivière. Peu après, ils redescendirent doucement. Dimitri découvrit enfin Harry qui se mit à tousser, étourdi par le manque d'air.

- Qu'est-ce que… quoi…? demanda Harry, lorsqu'il reprit son souffle.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je n'ai pas attendu pour le savoir. Ou plutôt, j'ai un doute, mais je verrai cela plus tard. Dimitri sortit de sa poche un étrange petit sac de satin noir décoré d'une seule broderie représentant un serpent et un dragon. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus que déjà il prenait poignée de poudre blanche et en aspergea le sol autour d'eux. Aussitôt qu'il réunit les deux extrémités, un dôme blanc et opaque s'éleva au-dessus de leur tête.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Harry. Pourquoi avons-nous changé de rive?

- Nous serons mieux de ce côté pour la nuit. Cette poudre servira à nous dérober à la vue de tout être vivant qui aurait l'idée de nous déranger cette nuit.

- Cette nuit? s'exclama Harry. Mais… pourquoi… non! Harry ne voulait pas rester ici. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait être avec ses amis dans le dortoir. Il voulait rire, manger et surtout dormir.

- Pour l'instant, tu n'es pas prêt à retourner auprès de tes congénères, mais si tout se passe bien, tu devrais les revoir d'ici peu. Si au contraire, ça n'allait pas… et bien tu devras travailler plus fort et plus longtemps, ajouta-t-il, un léger sourire sarcastique étirant ses lèvres.

Ils en avaient donc pour des semaines alors, pensa Harry, dépité.

- Mais, et mes cours? Cette année est importante. Je ne peux pas manquer mes cours.

- Ne t'en fais donc pas avec ça Harry, tu les rattraperas bien assez vite. Il y a beaucoup plus important pour toi cette année qu'un apprentissage académique. Tu as faim? ajouta-t-il brusquement.

Peu de temps après, Harry, rassasié, somnolait doucement lové dans un couchage autour du feu.

Il était revenu dans la pièce rouge. Toutefois, il ne sentait pas la chaleur du grand foyer et, assez étrangement, il avait l'impression de flotter au-dessus de la pièce, comme s'il n'y était pas vraiment, comme un fantôme.

Bientôt, il entendit un bruit de métal, ou de fer qui s'entrechoque. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un homme vêtu d'une cotte de mailles entra, suivi d'un autre, dont Harry fut incapable de voir le visage. Le premier, il le reconnaissait, mais contrairement à ses rêves précédents, il n'en avait pas peur. Le second par contre, était inconnu. Les mouvements de Harry étaient fluides et vaporeux. Il se déplaça tranquillement en flottant vers les deux hommes.

- Tu l'as trouvée? demanda le chevalier.

- Pas encore, mais cela ne saurait tarder messire, répondit l'autre, le visage toujours dissimulé à la vue de Harry. Sa voix était profonde, grave et très rauque. Il avait un accent étranger, à la Viktor Krum. Où avait-il déjà entendu cette voix?

Le premier homme eut un mouvement brusque, agacé. « Petite peste, où peut-elle bien être? Il frappa son poing dans la main. « Je l'aurai, Dieu m'en est témoin, je l'aurai ».

- Je la soupçonne de s'être réfugiée auprès de Mandragore! rétorqua le chevalier à la voie éraillée. J'ai envoyé quelques hommes à la Tour. Ils devraient être de retour demain, messire.

- Mandragore? Mandragore! Mais bien sûr, pourquoi n'y ait-je pas pensé plus tôt? Cette idiote lui aura chanté la pomme et il n'aura su lui résister, comme d'habitude.

- Non, messire, personne ne peut lui résister, répondit l'autre, le coin de sa bouche relevés en un sourire narquois, les yeux toujours dissimulés. Puis brusquement, il se découvrit et se détourna de l'autre homme.

Harry poussa un cri perçant et ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Dimitri était penché sur lui et le regardait d'un drôle d'air. Vraiment d'un drôle d'air.

- Tu as crié, dit-il. Tu as crié le nom de Mandragore.

- Ah, euh! Oui, je suis désolé. J'ai fait un rêve, bafouilla Harry, les pensées encore vaporeuses.

- Raconte-moi ton rêve, répondit le Gardien. Où étais-tu? Réveille-toi bon sang, où étais-tu? insista-t-il irrité.

Harry, surpris par cette réaction, mais très peu enclin à raconter ses rêves bizarres, ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Je ne me souviens plus, dit-il en regardant Dimitri dans les yeux.

Dimitri le regarda comme s'il voulait voir au fond de son âme, et Harry détourna rapidement le regard, peu avide de voir son esprit sondé par un Occlumens.

- Tu me mens, jeta Dimitri.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, laissez-moi tranquille à la fin, répondit Harry furieux.

Les yeux de Dimitri s'agrandirent sensiblement, apparemment surpris par la réponse de son protégé. Puis, lentement, sans quitter Harry du regard, il se releva.

- Debout! commanda brusquement Dimitri, faisant du coup sursauter Harry.

Harry, le cœur battant, s'extirpa de son sac de couchage chaud et duveteux. Il se sentait poisseux et aurait tout donné pour un bain moussant et odorant dans salle de bain des préfets, sans la présence de Mimi Geignarde bien sûr.

- Qu'allons-nous faire?

- REMINISCOR INCANTATUM!

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se parer à l'attaque. Un nuage noir se forma dans son esprit puis :

- Allez Harry, tu y es, vas-y mon bébé, vas-y. Regarde James, il se tient debout cria une femme au long cheveux roux. Elle riait, elle était belle et il l'adorait. Un homme s'approcha également souriant et le regardait avec tendresse. Lui aussi il l'adorait et il tendit automatiquement les bras vers lui. Papa! Il était si heureux avec ses parents, il les aimait tant, mais en un instant, ils disparurent et Harry se senti tiré par derrière.

- NOOOOON!

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était debout devant Dimitri. C'est lui qui avait effacé ces souvenirs merveilleux et une haine démesurée s'empara de lui. Il leva sa baguette magique contre son gardien et s'apprêta à le…

- Expelliarmus! jeta doucement Dimitri.

La baguette de Harry s'envola aussitôt et son gardien la récupéra d'un simple geste.

- Pourquoi? demanda Harry furieux. Qu'est-ce que…

Ton entraînement vient de commencer, l'interrompit le Gardien. Je t'ai jeté le sort qui consiste à extraire tes souvenir les plus heureux… et à te les retirer ensuite.

Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire. Comment pouvait-on être aussi mesquin, aussi ignoble. Il voulait retourner à ses souvenirs, il voulait revoir ses parents, ressentir encore la chaleur de leur sourire.

- Regarde-moi Harry, dit sèchement le tyran.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, mais il était si furieux et sa cicatrice lui brûlait le front.

- Tu dois apprendre à t'extraire de ces souvenirs. Ils n'existent plus et tu ne peux pas les raviver. Tu dois les laisser aller.

- LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE! cria Harry. Il tourna brusquement les talons s'enfuit stupidement.

- Reverto! lança Dimitri et aussitôt, celui-ci se senti soulevé dans les airs et tiré en arrière. Il atterrit face à Dimitri, furieux.

- Ce sortilège pourrait t'être utile dans le futur. Je suis ici pour t'apprendre. Si tu veux t'opposer à moi Harry, nous y serons encore l'an prochain. Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter. Regarde-moi, ajouta-t-il irrité, quand il s'aperçut que Harry évitait son regard. Malgré que ce sortilège soit similaire au Legilimens, je n'ai pas besoin de contact visuel. Quand je te demande de me regarder, c'est parce que je veux que tu me regardes quand je te parle.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, encore furieux, mais il pensa qu'il valait mieux afficher un profit bas, pour le moment.

- C'est mieux, ajouta Dimitri. Maintenant, écoute-moi. Le sort de la réminiscence des souvenirs peut servir de deux façons. Les médicomages le trouveront utile pour redonner une certaine dose de bonheur à quelqu'un qui aura attenté à sa propre vie. Ça, c'est le côté positif. Toutefois, il peut aussi chercher à déstabiliser un individu, sorcier ou moldu, et l'affaiblir pour le soumettre à l'esclavage. C'est ce que j'ai fait avec toi tout à l'heure. Raviver tes souvenirs les plus heureux et te les retirer ensuite. En devenant furieux contre moi, tu t'affaiblis et tu offres à l'ennemi des moyens de te détruire.

Harry commença à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Mais il n'avait pas envie de raviver des souvenirs dont il ne voulait pas s'extraire. Pourquoi tous les sorts les plus dangereux devaient-il nécessairement avoir trait à l'esprit. Ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas s'en protéger en jetant lui-même un sort? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours s'endurcir l'esprit. Quand trouverait-il enfin la paix?

- Non, tu ne peux pas, du moins pas pour l'instant, répondit doucement Dimitri, un léger sourire au lèvres.

Harry leva vivement les yeux vers son gardien. Avait-il parlé à voix haute ou alors, Dimitri avait-il le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées?

- Non, Harry, je ne lis pas dans les pensées, mais ton expression est tout à fait explicite. Es-tu prêt à suivre mes directives maintenant? Tu es prêt à continuer?

Harry laissa échapper un soupir.

- Oui, répondit Harry, puis à voix basse « allons-y qu'on en finisse ».

- Ok. Nous allons tout d'abord raviver tes souvenirs au moment où tu t'en attends le moins. Tu tenteras alors de t'en extraire par toi-même. Tu dois combattre les souvenirs et te convaincre qu'ils ne sont pas réels et que tu ne désires t'en extraire. C'est la partie la plus difficile. Il faudra que tu en sois parfaitement convaincu.

- Comment je dois faire? demanda Harry anxieux.

- Tu devras prononcer la formule « Protego » au moment même où je te lancerai le sort. Si tu échoues et que tu te retrouves dans tes souvenirs, tu devras revenir en prononçant la formule « Oblitero ». Mais tu devras être très rapide. Plus longtemps tu resteras pris dans tes souvenirs, plus il te sera difficile d'en revenir. C'est le piège qui t'attend. Des sorciers plus expérimentés que toi sont devenus fous et sont morts en voyageant encore dans le monde des rêves. Il sera ensuite facile pour ton ennemi de te soumettre à l'Imperium, ou même de te tuer. Tu deviendras aussi malléable qu'une poupée de chiffon.

- D'accord, mais…

- Reminiscor Incantatum!

Il se sentit aussitôt enveloppé d'un voile noir et les bras de sa mère l'enveloppèrent à nouveau. Il était content. Il venait de faire plaisir à sa mère et rien n'importait plus que de plaire à sa mère. Son sourire était si doux, si enivrant. Puis il changea de mains. Ce n'était pas son père, mais c'était comme si. En fait, on le tenait dans une seule mains et lorsqu'il vola dans les airs, il cria de plaisir. Il était si haut qu'il aurait pu toucher le ciel. L'homme immense et barbu éclata de rire et le reposa par terre, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que déjà d'autres bras l'enlevèrent. C'était son père, son idole. Il entoura son cou de ses bras et s'apprêta à l'embrasser…

À genoux devant son gardien, son cœur battait la chamade.

- Je vous déteste, laissez-moi tranquille, cracha Harry.

Deux bras solides l'empoignèrent sous les aisselles et le remirent brusquement sur ses pieds.

- Regarde-moi, répondit furieusement Dimitri. REGARDE-MOI MAINTENANT!

Harry le regarda enfin. Ce qu'il vit lui fit peur.

- S.V.P. Je ne veux pas recommencer. Je ne veux pas continuer. JE NE VEUX PAS REVENIR.

Dimitri sembla se calmer du coup. Un éclair étrange traversa son regard et Harry pensa avec un certain malaise que ça ressemblait trop à de la pitié.

- Non Harry, je ne peux pas te permettre d'y rester. Tu dois contrôler tes émotions et accepter que ces souvenirs ne sont que des souvenirs. Tu dois les laisser partir. Dès que tu auras réussi, je te ramène au Château, c'est promis.

Harry garda le silence quelques minutes, et au moment où Dimitri allait ajouter quelque chose…

- D'accord, répondit Harry. D'accord, on continue.

- À la bonne heure, répliqua Dimitri.

Harry fut ainsi soumis au sortilège pendant des heures. Il était épuisé, éreinté, mais il continua. Il avait presque tout revécu. Il avait revu ses parents, avait ressenti à nouveau le bonheur de quitter les Dursley, ses débuts à Poudlard, le Quidditch qui lui manquait tant et Sirius. Assez étrangement, c'était ce souvenir qui était le plus douloureux, peut-être parce que c'était le plus récent. Mais il avait appris à repousser Sirius, sans toutefois vraiment accepter qu'il était disparu à jamais.

- Tu n'essaies pas assez Harry, concentre-toi.

- MAIS J'ESSAIE!

- Alors essaies encore plus. Sirius ne reviendra pas. Accepte-le enfin bon sang! Comment faut-il que je te le dise?

Harry le regarda avec fureur. L'aube se levait et Harry se sentait à bout de nerfs. Il avait juste envie de s'étendre par terre et dormir.

- Reminiscor Incantatum! cria soudainement Dimitri

Harry entrevit à peine le sourire de Sirius qu'il cria « Protego » puis « Expelliarmus » et la baguette de Dimitri fut aussitôt catapultée dans la main de Harry, qui le regarda en souriant.

Dimitri lui sourit également et ils restèrent un moment à se regarder, l'un épuisé, l'autre fier.

- Nous y sommes Harry, tu as réussi. Tu sais, je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais ce sortilège prend habituellement plusieurs semaines de pratique. On m'a laissé entendre que tu y arriverais probablement plus vite. Je vois ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Vous voulez dire que nous serions restés ici plusieurs semaines? s'exclama Harry.

- Non, je devais en fait te montrer les rudiments cette nuit et te ramener ensuite auprès de Dumbledore, répondit-il. Je ne te laisserai pas reposer sur tes lauriers Harry, il ne s'agit que d'une première étape. Je te surprendrai alors que tu t'en attends le moins.

- Mais, mais, vous m'avez dit que…

- Je sais, répondit Dimitri, mais je sentais que tu étais capable de réussir et il semble que j'ai eu raison n'est-ce pas?

Harry se sentait fâché d'avoir été piégé, mais assez fier de lui quand même. Il avait encore réussi, mais à quel prix. Il avait fallu combattre les moments les plus heureux de sa vie, mais il se sentait maintenant en paix avec lui-même. Il était prêt à retourner.

- Alors, tu es prêt?

- On s'en va maintenant, demanda Harry, alors que son estomac criait famine.

- Oui, j'aimerais autant ne pas m'éterniser ici. Tu arriveras à temps pour le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle et le début de tes cours. Viens ici, dit-il, et Harry vit tout de suite ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

- Est-ce bien nécessaire? On étouffe là-dessous.

Dimitri n'eut qu'à froncer légèrement les sourcils que Harry comprit. « Bon d'accord », dit-il piteusement. Il sentit à nouveau cette chaleur l'envahir.

L'envolée de retour fut plus longue que prévue. On aurait dit que Dimitri tournait en rond. Finalement, ils atterrirent sur le sommet de la tour ouest, la même que celle où il avait atterri avec Buck, Hermione et Sirius trois ans auparavant. Cela semblait si loin maintenant, comme dans une autre vie.


End file.
